


Scheduled In

by Superwayhaught100



Series: ClexaWeek2019 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is not Lexa's professor, Clexa Week 2019, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Professor Clarke Griffin, Student Lexa (The 100), fluff with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 81,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwayhaught100/pseuds/Superwayhaught100
Summary: Lexa is a straight-laced, very focused student in her last year at university. Her friends talk her into a night out before the school year starts and she meets a beautiful blonde. What happens when they decide to become FWB and it turns out that Clarke is a Professor?





	1. Chapter 1

                Lexa looked around the club. She really had no desire to be around the scent of body odor and booze, with the deafening boom of bass played by the D.J. The only reason she was here was because she had had enough of Anya telling her she had become “incredibly boring and probably shriveled up like a prune.” Her best friend had a wonderful way with words.

                “Come on, loser, let’s get something to drink so you can loosen up a bit,” Anya stated before grabbing Lexa’s wrist and dragging her through the crowd.

                Lexa glared at the back of her best friend’s head, already over this. She could be getting organized for school. She had most of her schedule for the days worked out, she took pride in the fact that she was able to schedule her days down to a tee with classes, work, studying, work outs… oh god, maybe she _was_ boring.

                Anya none-to-gently pushed her way through the people standing at the crowd to get right up in front. She hadn’t even asked Lexa what she wanted, either because she was going to get Lexa’s usual, or be a dick. When the blonde got the attention of one of the bartenders, Lexa could not hear what she ordered over the noise of the club. Lexa let her mind wonder, nodding her head slightly in time with whatever song was playing.

                Anya turned around with two drinks in hand and a grin on her face. She handed Lexa the reddish one. “A sex on the beach for you, since you haven’t gotten any anytime recently.”

                Lexa took the drink and sighed. “Such a dick,” the brunette grumbled and took a sip of her drink.

                Anya clapped her on the back and looked around. “There are some tables over there,” the blonde said pointing.

                Lexa moved through the crowd and was able to place herself at the table right before another group got there. She could see them muttering something at her, but hey, they should have been quicker.

                “You know, you could have asked them to join us. One of those girls was hot,” Anya admonished.

                Lexa just glared at her friend.

                Anya rolled her eyes at the brunette. “Lighten up, Lex. You have the next two days off and classes don’t start for a week. If you don’t loosen up pretty soon here, you are going to break that stick in your ass.”

                Lexa just shook her head. “You really have a way with words.”

                Anya grinned. “It really is one of my best attributes.”

                The brunette rolled her eyes and lightly shoved her friend. Taking a deep breath, Lexa shook herself out. She did need to relax, this might not be her scene, but she was here and might as well try to enjoy herself. “When is Raven getting here?”

                Anya shook her head. “I don’t know. She was kind of iffy about coming, saying she didn’t want to interrupt our “bonding time,”” Anya informed her using air quotes.

                Raven is Anya’s girlfriend and not usually one to say no to partying, so Lexa just looked at Anya skeptically.

                Anya laughed. “I assume she’ll be here later and probably already drunk.”

                Lexa joined in the laughter. “That sounds more likely.”

                “Alright, let’s toast,” Anya suggested lifting her glass.

                Lexa cringed at whatever was about to come out of her best friend’s mouth but still lifted her glass.

                “To letting loose,” Anya declared and clinked their drinks together.

                Lexa was shocked, to say the least.

                Anya narrowed her eyes at her. “Hey, I can be nice. Now take your drink, loser.”

                The brunette just laughed.

                It took a few more drinks and some shots before Anya coaxed Lexa out onto the dance floor. They started dancing with each other, but it wasn’t long until they went off to dance with others. Lexa had to laugh at some guys that came up to her. One of them got a little too handsy and she shoved him off, Anya was instantly at her back. The death glares he received from them both had him running. Lexa laughed and high-fived Anya.

                Raven appeared out of nowhere next to them. “That was fucking hot!”

                Anya smirked at her girlfriend before immediately starting to make out with her.

                Lexa rolled her eyes at the pair and decided it was time for another drink. She was definitely borderline drunk at this point, but hey, they were letting loose right? Waiting for the bartender to notice her, she drummed her fingers against the bar.

                “You really know how to take care of yourself,” a raspy voice next to her said.

                Lexa looked over to see the hottest blonde she’s ever met with the most brilliant blue eyes. She was wearing a form fitting, short red dress that showed off the blonde’s amazing cleavage.

                “Can I buy you a drink?” the blonde asked.

                Lexa nodded, before finding her voice. She cleared her throat. “Thanks. I’m Lexa,” she finally responded sticking her hand out for the beautiful woman to shake.

                “Clarke,” blue eyes responded, smirking at the offered hand before shaking it. “So, what are you having?”

                “Sex on the beach,” Lexa answered, now really wishing she thought before she spoke, cause that was not an impressive drink.

                Clarke chuckled and nodded. She flagged down the bartender and placed their orders. Turning back to Lexa she gave her a lazy smile while leaning against the bar. “Is that your normal drink?”

                Lexa groaned shook her head. “No. My best friend, who I came with, was being an asshole. I just decided to stick with it the more we drank, since she was paying anyway.”

                Clarke nodded. “It’s always a good idea to stick with one. Where’s your friend?”

                Lexa looked out on the dance floor. Unsurprisingly, Anya and Raven looked like they were having clothed sex on the dance floor. “The blonde that looks like she is fucking that brunette on the dance floor,” Lexa answered pointing to the two.

                “Wow, they aren’t shy,” Clarke said with a chuckle.

                “They really aren’t. They do that all of the time and then wonder why I don’t enjoy coming out with them,” Lexa told her.

                Neither of them took very long to finish their drinks. Once they set the glasses on the bar, Clarke smirked at her, “Why don’t we go give them a run for their money?”

                Lexa had no doubt that her eyes looked like they were bugging out of her head with the surprise she felt. She looked Clarke up and down (again) and returned her smirk. Thank god for liquid courage. She grabbed onto Clarke’s hand and led her out onto the dance floor. 

                Once they stopped, Clarke put her hands around the back of Lexa’s neck and started grinding into her.

                Lexa was slightly thrown off. God damn it, Anya _was_ right. She _is_ boring and has been out of the game for way too long. Remembering herself, she grabbed onto Clarke’s hips and followed her movements. The blonde definitely knew what she was doing and Lexa was sure to keep up with her. She looked over at Anya and Raven at one point and they both gave her two thumbs up. She flipped them off and refocused on the beautiful woman in her arms.

                After several songs, Clarke leaned close to Lexa’s ear and asked, “Do you want to get out of here?”

                Lexa nodded. Looking at her friends, she waved goodbye. Both of them started cheering, thank god for loud music so Clarke didn’t hear them.

                The blonde grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together and pulled her towards the exit. Being that they left before the rush, it didn’t take them long to hail a cab. Once in the back seat, Clarke gave the cab drive her address before turning towards the brunette and caressed the side of Lexa’s face softly. “Just so you know, we don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.”

                Lexa leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, something she’s wanted to do for a while now. Pulling back, she smiled at the blonde. “Same goes for you.”

                Clarke smirked at her. “Oh, there are plenty of things I want to do to you.”

                Lexa returned the smirk before threading her fingers through blonde locks and giving Clarke a smoldering kiss.

                Clarke returned the kiss with equal fervor. They lost themselves in their make out session before being interrupted by the cabbie. Clarke pecked her lips one more time and then paid the driver. She pulled Lexa out of the cab with her.

                Lexa eagerly followed Clarke into an apartment building. The blonde led them to an elevator, which, lucky for them, was on the ground floor. Clarke dragged Lexa inside, quickly slapping her floors button before pulling Lexa into a heated kiss.

                Lexa couldn’t stop herself and reached down to caress the skin of Clarke’s bare thighs, pulling a moan out of the blonde.

                The elevator doors opened and Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand again, pulling her down the hallway. She took a key out of her clutch and opened her apartment door.

                Lexa didn’t even think about looking around before she was shoved up against the inside of the apartment door, lips hungrily devouring her own. Clarke yanked on her top, Lexa took the hint and pulled back just enough to remove her shirt. Once she tossed it to the side, Clarke attached her lips to Lexa’s neck. Lexa moaned at the wonderful sensation. She hasn’t been this turned on in a very, very long time. Not wanting to be outdone, she switched their positions and attacked Clarke’s neck. She stooped slightly and lifted beneath Clarke’s thighs, so the blonde could wrap her legs around her waist, getting an appreciative hum from Clarke. “Bedroom?”

                Clarke pointed towards a hall.

                Lexa walked in the direction Clarke indicated, stopping every once in a while so she could focus on making out with the blonde. When they made it to the bedroom, Lexa kicked the door shut before laying Clarke down on the bed. She took a moment to appreciate the view.

                Clarke’s chest was heaving as she caught her breath. She sat up, biting her lip, and reached forward to tug Lexa closer by her belt loops. “Want to get rid of this?” she asked, biting her lip.

                Lexa smirked at her and started to slowly undo the button and zipper of her tight jeans. “Am I the only one getting undressed here?”

                Clarke kicked her heels off before starting to shimmy out of her dress.

                Lexa had started pulling down her jeans, but got distracted as Clarke revealed more and more skin.

                Clarke was now the one smirking as she laid down comfortably in only her dark blue bra with matching thong. “I do believe those are supposed to come completely off,” the blonde teased, pointing at Lexa’s pants.

                Lexa almost fell over taking them the rest of the way off. Once she was also just in her bra and panties, she climbed up Clarke’s body, kissing and nipping the skin, being mindful to not leave a mark, even if she really, really wanted to. She stopped at Clarke’s chest and pulled one of her breasts free of the bra, immediately attacking it with her lips and tongue.

                Clarke arched her back, pushing her boob further into Lexa’s mouth and cried out in ecstasy.

                Lexa, encouraged by the blonde’s cries, moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. She used Clarke arching her back in pleasure to reach around and unclip her bra, freeing the glorious mounds from their prison.

                Clarke reached down and pulled Lexa’s head up in order to kiss her lips. “Touch me, please, Lexa,” she begged.

                Lexa sat back on her heels and put her hands on Clarke’s thong, she looked up to get permission once more. Clarke nodded and Lexa pulled the barely there fabric down Clarke’s long milky white legs. She tossed them away and Clarke immediately sat up to pull her back down onto herself, kissing Lexa’s plump lips. The brunette reached down between them and ran her fingers through Clarke’s dripping wet lower lips. She slipped one finger into Clarke’s hot, slick, passageway. Lexa watched as the blonde adjusted to the intrusion.

                “Oh, god, your fingers are going to ruin me. Please give me another one,” Clarke begged.

                Lexa grinned and immediately acquiesced. She started thrusting her fingers in and out of Clarke and loved the blonde’s reactions. She pressed her thumb against her clit and Clarke just exploded. Lexa hadn’t been expecting that, but still led her down from the high.

                “Oh, fuck, that was embarrassingly quick,” Clarke said, her hand across her forehead.

                Lexa chuckled. “Well, the night’s still young,” she smirked at the blonde.

                Clarke moved her hand and quickly switched their positions. “Can’t wait to see how fast I can make you come.”

∞∞∞∞

                After a long night involving a lot of absolutely incredible sex, Lexa woke up alone. She looked around, to find some sweats left for her on the dresser and a note that said “Shower is the door on the left, I left you a toothbrush, too, I’m making breakfast.” Lexa laughed. She must have done something right to warrant that morning treatment. Lexa had to decide to freak out or not, cause this was different, but at the same time, she had the time, and whatever she was making smelt awesome. So, she gathered the clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

                When Lexa emerged feeling refreshed, she followed her nose to the kitchen. She found the blonde humming wearing a long shirt at the stove. Lexa shook her head, this wasn’t fair. How can someone look so hot cooking breakfast?

                Clarke looked over her shoulder. “Well, good morning. I have to say I don’t usually do this for a one night stand, but to be honest…” she dished up the food, sliding one over to Lexa. “Water or O.J.?”

                “Water works for me,” Lexa answered.

                Clarke got them both situated and sat next to Lexa on the breakfast bar.

                “You never finished your statement,” Lexa said after taking a bite.

                Clarke had to swallow, “What?” 

                Lexa had already taken another bite, she couldn’t help but appreciate the cooking. After swallowing, fearing that it may be the last she got to have. “You were saying you don’t usually do this for one night stands.”

                Clarke nodded. “Okay, I need to be honest. I’m only here for about four months, maybe five, and then I’m gone. I’m from Arkadia and just have a temporary job here for that time. I just went out to have some fun, but _damn_ , you know what you are doing. I have to say, I don’t want to give that up until I have to. So, what do you say? I am here for a limited time, you didn’t seem interested in anything long term…”

                Lexa munched on her food for a moment and thought about it. She could hear Anya’s voice screaming for her to do it in her head, but at the same time, she was thinking of her schedule… that she hadn’t finished… She looked at Clarke, who was still being drop dead sexy in that one big shirt. “What if I have a strict schedule.”

                Clarke shrugged. “I’ll take you whenever I can get you.”

                Lexa almost choked on her next bite. After swallowing her bite down, she looked at Clarke, “Really?”

                The blonde nodded. “Is that okay? Especially being short term, it will just be a friends with benefits thing while I’m here.”

                Lexa nodded. “I can do that. Yeah, I will most willingly do that, I had a wonderful time last night.”

                Clarke grinned. “Excellent.”

                “What do you do, by the way?” Lexa asked, looking around, most of the walls were bare, but there were several paintings leaning against them.

                Clarke chuckled, “I’m an artist. Most of the furniture was already here when I moved in, which is okay, but I can’t deal with the bare walls, even if it is just for a few months.”

                Lexa looked more closely at the paintings and was very impressed. “Are all of those yours?”

                “Yes…”

                Before she could say anything else, Lexa’s cell phone started blowing up. The brunette looked down at her phone trying to shut off the sound, but Anya and Raven both were blowing up her phone. She shook her head and looked up apologetically at Clarke. “I’m so sorry about this. They are ridiculous.”

                “Do you need to go?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa sighed. “I probably should,” responded over the noise of her phone. “Raven is a genius, unfortunately a mad genius, so she is probably using her computer to cause this.”

                Clarke just chuckled and shook her head. “It’s okay. Since your phone might explode with all this action, why don’t you give me your number?” She offered up her phone to Lexa.

                The brunette smiled and put in her number. “Just give it an hour or two before you try to message me, so I can have yours. I wouldn’t want it to get lost in the insanity.”

                Clarke grinned at her. “Will do.”

                Lexa didn’t take long to gather her stuff and promised to return the sweats next time they saw each other and left.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was riding high on her first day of the new semester. She had met up with Clarke three times and sex with the blonde sober was… well, it may just be the best thing she has ever experienced. Her first two classes of the day were surprisingly short for a senior level class. The professors went thoroughly through their syllabi and that was about it. She knew that her afternoon class was going to be a different beast.

It was Politics, Culture, and Society of 20th century Europe with Dr. Indra. Indra was incredibly thorough and one of if not _the_ most hardcore professor on campus. Everyone knew of her, no one knew if Indra was her first or last name. She was Lexa’s mentor and academic advisor. She had not only gone through the syllabus but had expected everyone to have already read the first few chapters of the book and had started grilling people. Lexa had, of course, read well into the book already, knowing what Indra expected. Unfortunately, Indra knew her too, so she was never called upon.

After class, Indra called Lexa to her. “Woods, are you ready for these last two semesters?”

“Yes, Dr. Indra,” Lexa answered.

Indra nodded and finished packing up her stuff. “I expect you to stay on top of everything.”

“Yes, ma’am, I plan to just that,” Lexa answered honestly.

“We have a visiting professor that I’d like you to meet. You won’t have her, but it would be a different aspect for you to look into, because it never hurts to learn something more. She has some available time right now, do you?” Indra asked expectantly.

Lexa nodded. She knew that Indra knew her class schedule and, most likely, her work schedule as she was the one to get Lexa the job at the campus library.

When Indra was done collecting her things, she indicated for Lexa to follow her.

The brunette did so willingly. She knew Indra was extremely tough, but she also had her best interest at heart.

“She is big news as an artist and has a doctorate in art history. The administration is beyond thrilled to have her, for what I assume is popularity. I want to introduce you as our top history student, even though you aren’t taking any of her classes,” Indra informed her.

“I appreciate the introduction, Dr. Indra. You always said it was all about who you know,” Lexa acknowledged.

Indra nodded and then knocked at a door they were stopped at. A “Come In” was heard and Indra opened the doorway. “Good afternoon, Professor Griffin. I don’t want to disturb you for too long, but I wanted to introduce my best student, in case you needed any help.”

Lexa could feel herself puffing up at the compliment, but when she finally gazed into brilliant blue eyes, everything deflated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues directly after the first chapter. Lexa also spends some time with Ranya.

Clarke, also, seemed stunned for a moment. She shook it off quickly and held out her hand for Lexa to shake. “It is so nice to meet you. I’m still bumbling around a bit, so I appreciate knowing people with knowledge of the campus.”

Indra nodded. “If you have any questions, I’m sure Lexa will be able to help you. She is a history major and also works in the library,” the professor informed Clarke.

“I appreciate your helpfulness. And Lexa, I hope I can depend on you in the future,” Clarke said.

“I will let Lexa inform you on the greater aspects of our University,” Indra said.

“Thank you,” Clarke’s thanks were met with a back.

Lexa shut the door behind her mentor and looked wide-eyed at Clarke.

The blonde looked at her in the same way.

“What the fuck? You said you were an artist!” Lexa whisper-yelled.

Clarke put a finger up, “To be fair, you were interrupted when we were talking about my occupation and you _never_ mentioned yours! We never talked about it at all the other times we met!”

Lexa groaned and looked down. “Fuck!”

Clarke took several deep breaths. “Are you in any of my classes?”

Lexa looked at her and shook her head. “No.”

“Then what changes?” Clarke asked.

“I still need to graduate from the institution you are presently teaching at?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “We may pass by each other every now and again, but I don’t see why we can’t do what we’ve been doing. I’m not in charge of your grades, I’m more part of the art department than history.” She sighed and looked away. “Look, I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want to do. So, if you don’t want to get together anymore, then I will respect that.” She turned to look at Lexa and gave her a small smile.

Lexa nodded and looked down. Sex with Clarke was hands down the best she has ever experienced, but what would happen if they got caught? On the one hand, Clarke was right, she _wasn’t_ her teacher, and Indra really didn’t seem too impressed with Clarke being here, which means she probably also felt that Clarke was taking up room in the history department for an art class. Whenever the university had visiting professors, they always put them in the history department, and it drove Indra nuts. At least Clarke taught a type of history.

“You think any harder, you are going to hurt yourself. I didn’t mean to put you in a bad spot. We can forget about it, okay? Just have a professional relationship, no hard feelings,” Clarke said sticking her hand out to shake.

                Lexa worried she was going to regret this. She reached out to hold onto Clarke’s hand, pulled her close, and connected their lips. Pulling back, she looked into surprised blue eyes. “We can’t do anything here.”

                Clarke chuckled. “Says the one that kissed me.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes.

                Clarke looked at her closely. “And just a reminder, this can only be sex. I am going back to Arkadia when the semester is over.”

                Lexa nodded. “Works for me.”

                Clarke frowned.

                “What?” Lexa asked.

                “So, okay, I know I just said it was only sex, but I really could use help finding things around campus,” Clarke looked at her meekly.

                Lexa laughed and nodded. “Well, I can’t have you “bumbling around” now that Indra has introduced us,” she replied using air quotes.

                Clarke scoffed and shoved her shoulder lightly. “Don’t mock me, I was just surprised to see you! I honestly thought you were my age, though, that _does_ explain Raven. By the way, how old are you?”

                “I highly doubt Raven will ever change no matter how old she is. And I’m 22. How old are you?” Lexa asked.

                “I’m 29,” Clarke answered.

                “Ah, a cradle robber, then,” Lexa said with mock seriousness earning another shove.

                “I am not _that_ much older than you, thank you very much,” Clarke stated haughtily.

                Lexa just smirked at her, enjoying teasing the blonde. She turned serious and took her phone out to look at the time. “So, what do you need to know about campus?”

                “Well, I wouldn’t mind a tour of the library. I already found the art department. If you can point me to the best places to get coffee and food, that would be awesome. I’m sure I will think of other things,” Clarke said looking off to the side starting to get lost in thought.

                “Well,” Lexa opened her bag and pulled out her planner, “I work tomorrow from 12 to 8, so you could come in anytime and I can show you the library. I have some time now if you want me to show you the best coffee spot, they have good pastries, too.” Lexa looked up and saw the blonde staring wide-eyed at her planner. “What?”

                Clarke looked up at her. “You really weren’t kidding about your schedule.”

                Lexa was perplexed. “Of course not. I have a heavy load of classes, plus work, among other things. I like to be organized so that I don’t fall behind.”

                Clarke nodded slowly looking back down at the planner. “There are so many colors.”

                Lexa looked down, she had Post-It tabs as well as highlighter marks throughout. “Different things have different colors. Yellow for classes, green for work, orange for the gym,” she blushed at the next color and hoped that Clarke didn’t notice it at all.

                Unfortunately, Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she leaned in close to look at some markings, and started laughing. “I’m blue?”

                Lexa shrugged sheepishly. “Anyway, the coffee place?” the brunette asked, hoping to focus Clarke on anything but her planner.

                Clarke smirked at her. “Do you need to put a blue tab down?”

                Lexa rolled her eyes as she snapped the planner shut before putting it back into her bag.

                “Sorry, sorry, I do appreciate the help. Let me just grab my bag,” Clarke said moving behind the desk.

                Lexa started leading them out of the building after Clarke got situated. Before she could start pointing different points of interest out, Clarke interrupted.

                “You _do_ know that you can put your schedule on your phone, right?”

                Lexa groaned.

∞∞∞∞

                It was 6 pm the next day when the doors to the library opened again. Lexa wanted to groan in irritation. She had had to deal with freshmen and a surprising amount of their parents asking unending questions, a majority of which had nothing to do with the library, so the brunette was beyond ready to be done with the day. Looking to the door, she was surprised to see a familiar blonde coming towards her.

                “Hey, Anya, what’s going on?” Lexa asked.

                “Are there any study rooms left open to rent?” Anya asked, clearly irritated.

                Lexa went to the computer to look. She wanted to be sure before she told her unhappy friend anything. “Yes.”

                “Good, any chance there is something on the floor with art history shit?” Anya asked.

                Lexa choked and started coughing.

                “You okay there?” Anya asked.

                Lexa nodded and reached out to grab her bottle of water. She took a sip trying to soothe the irritation. This was not something she was expecting. “Why do you need something near art history?” Lexa asked.

                Anya groaned. “I needed an elective, something got screwed up after I signed up for my classes last semester. The only class that was open was something with some new prof that apparently thinks everyone should know everything about fucking art history.”

                Lexa nodded. “There are three rooms available on that floor. You want the one furthest from the restrooms?”

                “Yes, last thing I need is to be smelling some asshole’s shit, because they assume this year is like every other year and art history isn’t important,” Anya complained.

                “I’ve got one for you, do you need it for the whole semester?”

                “That’s what it looks like,” Anya responded bitterly.

                Lexa clicked on the proper keys on the keyboard and then went to the drawer of keys. “I just need your student ID.”

                Anya slid it across the desk and Lexa took it to scan, scanned the key, before handing her best friend both back.

                “When are you going to be home tonight?” Anya asked.

                “I get out of here at 8,” Lexa told her.

                “Is that when you are actually leaving, or when you are closing the library?” Anya asked.

                Lexa looked at her perplexed. “Why?”

                “I may have invited Rae over for dinner and she really wants you to be there,” Anya said meekly.

                Lexa now was very suspicious. “Again, I ask, why?”

                Anya smirked at her. “You’ll find out.”

                Lexa just rolled her eyes.

                “Okay, gotta go, bye!” Anya said, quickly leaving the library.

                Lexa wanted to throttle her best friend for her evasiveness, especially since Raven was involved and that usually meant more irritation for her. Lexa huffed and got back to work.

                An hour later, the door to the library opened up once more. Lexa sighed and stepped back up to the desk and looked up to a much more appetizing blonde. “Why hello there, Dr. Griffin”

                Clarke smiled brightly at her. “Hello, Ms. Woods. Is there any chance you can show me around, now?”

                Lexa looked around and saw one of her fellow librarians and waved them over. “Hey, take over the front desk for a while.”

                The guy nodded.

                Lexa moved around the desk and started the tour. She indicated the general areas of the first floor and showed her the layout of the different floors that was listed by the elevator. “Do you have a preference?”

                Clarke smirked at her, “What is the most unused floor?”

                Lexa looked back at her, “Do you really want to know?”

                Clarke’s smirk turned into a frown. “No.”

                Lexa shrugged. “I’m sorry, but up until you got here, there were very few that used the floor that included art history. Now,” Lexa leveled her with a glare, “it is one of the most popular floors.” They stepped into the elevator and Lexa hit the floor button.

                Clarke frowned. “Why are you glaring at me?”

                Lexa sighed. “Two reasons. One, this was the perfect study floor. Two, there has been a mass of people wanting the study rooms on this floor, _including_ my best friend.”

                Clarke narrowed her eyes at her. “How dare you be mad at _me_ for educating students on the wonderment that is art! That is such bullshit!”

                Lexa was shocked. Clarke was always so chill, this must have really made her mad. “I’m sorry, Clarke, I really didn’t mean to make you mad. Art is important. I realize I can’t appreciate it as much, because I need facts, and art is passion.”

                Clarke nodded, but didn’t look at her. “I get that to many, art is a joke, but I find it to be amazing. Artists of all forms use their chosen medium to express so much. Their hope, their pain, their love, and their loss. It tells the story of the world, what is happening in current time, what has happened in the past, and what the artist hopes for the future. Their pain from not being accepted and their triumph during life.”

                Lexa looked at the woman utterly fascinated by her rhetoric. She had never thought so much about art, she just saw it two-dimensionally, now she felt she may have to try harder. “I’m sorry, Clarke, I never felt it like you do, I will try harder in the future.”

                Clarke just nodded. She looked around the floor. “What else is on this floor?”

                Lexa looked around, “There is also accounting and law books, but the people in those classes generally get access to online resources.”

                Clarke nodded sadly.

                Lexa looked around, she was fairly certain no one was up here. She didn’t know why, but she felt she needed to make up to Clarke the fact that no one visited this floor. She grabbed the blonde’s hand and led her through the floor pointing out different sections. She also showed her where the rented study rooms were located, since Lexa knew a majority of them are taken up by the blonde’s students.

                Clarke smirked at her. “So, where is _your_ study room?”

                Lexa looked at the professor suspiciously. “We can’t do anything on campus,” she said sternly.

                Clarke tried to look innocent. “I’m just curious where you will be spending your pink time.”

                The brunette rolled her eyes. “I should have never showed you my planner,” she complained.

                Clarke just laughed.

                Sighing, she grabbed the blonde’s hand and led her to her study room. “This is my home away from home,” Lexa proclaimed waving her hand majestically to the room as if she were on a game show.

                Clarke laughed again. “Good to know. So, what are you doing after work?”

                Lexa groaned. “Apparently, I am expected to attend a dinner at home.”

                Clarke gave her a questioning look.

                “Anya came in earlier to rent a study room, said she and Raven were expecting me for dinner,” Lexa informed her.

                “That sounds… daunting,” Clarke said.

                Lexa nodded. “I have no idea what is going on. I’m a little fearful to find out. The way she said Raven was looking forward to seeing me is never a good sign.”

                Clarke frowned and patted her shoulder. “Good luck with that.”

                “Thanks.”

                Clarke shifted her stance slightly. “So, uh, if it doesn’t go too late. Do you want to come over for a bit?”

                Lexa was trying to envision what was on her schedule and what she needed to do.

                Clarke chuckled. “If it fits into your planner, of course.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’ll text you. I don’t know what they have planned.”

                Clarke nodded and gave her a smile. “Sounds good.”

                They went back to the elevator and before the doors opened on the ground floor Clarke gave her another smile. “Good luck with your dinner and I hope you to see you later.”

                Lexa returned her smile. “Thanks, I’ll let you know.”

                The doors opened and Clarke gave her a wave before heading to the exit.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa walked into her and Anya’s apartment to find the kitchen counter filled with bags of take out. She sighed, disappointed at the sight. Sometimes Anya would cook actual food and did a pretty good job but if Raven cooked, she did amazing work. Unfortunately, those times are few and far between, but being that they Raven had wanted to make sure she was going to be home for dinner, Lexa had hoped for a real dinner and not just take out crap.

                “Lexa! So glad you made it home!” Raven yelled upon seeing the brunette as Lexa entered the living room.

                Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her. “Well, this is where I live.”

                Raven just waved her hand dismissively. “Still, you make it a much better place when you are here.”

                Lexa looked at the crazy woman suspiciously.

                “Oh! Thank god you are here. I heard Rae yelling your name and thought she and I were going to have to have another talk about boundaries,” Anya said emerging from the hallway that led to their bedrooms.

                Lexa grimaced at the implication of her best friend’s words. “I need to put my stuff away.”

                “Awesome! We’ll plate up dinner!” Raven said jumping up from the couch.

                Lexa just nodded and seriously contemplated just going out to dinner for fear that whatever Raven was on the quirky brunette was now sprinkling on the librarian’s food. After taking everything out of her bag and arranging it properly on her desk, Lexa headed out to find Raven and Anya waiting for her sitting at the table. “Okay, what is going on?”

                “What? Can’t we have a nice family meal together?” Raven asked.

                Anya just rolled her eyes.

                Lexa shook her head. “No, no we can’t. You are being even weirder than normal.” She glared at her best friend. “Anya, did you somehow knock her up?”

                The blonde had just been taking a sip of her drink and proceeded to spray it all over the table.

                Raven found it all utterly hilarious.

                Lexa retrieved a roll of paper towels and threw it at the blonde, before taking a seat at the plate made up for her. She searched around in the Chinese food looking for anything suspicious.

                “It isn’t drugged, asshole,” Anya informed her as she finished wiping up her mess.

                “You can never be too careful these days,” Lexa grumbled before taking a bite.

                Raven shook her head and attempted to look hurt. “Here we are, trying to provide a good meal for are hardworking child and we are met with nothing but suspicion and snark. Kids these days.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “Thank you for dinner.”

                “Much better,” Raven told her with an approving nod. “We just haven’t seen you a whole lot recently and wanted to catch up. I mean really, the last time Anya here got to spend any time with you was when you went out to the bar and hooked up with the hot blonde.”

                Lexa choked on her egg roll and started coughing. Anya was no help by solidly whacking her arm.

                “Her arm? Really, Ahn? You are supposed to hit her back,” Raven informed her girlfriend.

                Anya nodded. “Oh, right,” she then leaned closer to try to smack Lexa on the back.

                “I’m fine, really, all good,” Lexa said putting a hand up to stop her friend.

                “Good, good. So, um, how was the night with the hottie? Have you gotten to see her again? Are you being safe? What’s her name?” Raven fired off the questions on after the other in quick succession.

                Lexa just continued eating, hoping for the hyper genius to lose her steam.

                Finally, Anya put her hand up. “Look, we are happy you had some fun. I’m glad you finally got laid after for fucking ever.”

                “Or not fucking ever, really,” Raven interjected.

                “Right. We just want to know…”

                “Who is Blue?” Raven yelled cutting off her girlfriend.

                Lexa sighed. Clarke may get a jab or two in almost daily about her planner, but she will _never_ get close to the amount of harassment these two assholes have given her over her organization. Since Raven and Anya have been together for almost two years now, Lexa has even gotten somewhat used to Raven’s inability to respect boundaries when she is curious. Thank god she never put Clarke’s name down anywhere. “It doesn’t matter. We are just having some fun.”

                “We want to make sure she is good enough for you, though,” Raven insisted.

                “Trust me, we are very good to each other when we get together,” she told them with a smirk.

                Raven held up her hand for a high-five and Anya groaned.

                Lexa begrudgingly gave in to the high-five but grabbed onto Raven’s hand. “I don’t want you two involved. Trust me, she’s done after this semester and I’m way too busy for a relationship with trying to get into law school along with all my other crap. So, please, respect my privacy and just… be happy you got me laid.”

                Raven and Anya looked at each other before looking back at the history major.

                “How about just her first name? Or her major?” Raven tried.

                Lexa rolled her eyes and left the table.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke had finally gotten the last painting hung in her living room when there was a knock on her door. She had been hoping to hear from Lexa about coming over, and decided to use the time she had to kill to actually make an effort in the apartment. Now, though, she was confused. She didn’t really know anyone around here and she was fairly certain Lexa would be the type to text or call ahead. Wiping her hands on her jeans she made her way to door of her apartment and made sure the door was chained before she opened it up to see who was there.

                Turns out she was wrong.

                Lexa gave her that ridiculous panty-dropping half smirk, that the blonde wasn’t even sure Lexa _knew_ how sexy it is. “Hi.”

                Clarke just laughed, closed the door to undo the chain and opened it wider. “I was rather confused as to who could be at my door at this hour.”

                Lexa frowned. “I’m sorry, I should have texted.”

                Clarke shook her head. “No, I don’t mind at all. So, how was dinner?”

                Lexa groaned. “It was a trap.”

                Clarke looked at her curiously.

                The brunette just shook her head. “You don’t want to know. Trust me. Now, I only have about 50 minutes before I need to go.”

                Clarke grinned. “Then there is no need to waste time talking.” She grabbed the sides of Lexa’s face and crushed their lips together in a smoldering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you don't get the wrong idea about Lexa. She isn't grumbling so much about the free food as she is about the knowledge that she was paying for this dinner one way or another. Plus, with the whole scheduled work outs, she tries to be fairly healthy. I just wanted to say that in case it came across wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Clexa interaction this time, unfortunately.

                Clarke was thrilled when Octavia showed up at her door. She had really missed her best friend, she just wished she had called ahead. Alas, O enjoyed surprising Clarke. They were currently eating Chinese take out and drinking wine on her couch.

                “I still don’t see why you are doing this. I mean, come on, you actually have to grade papers and stuff?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke chuckled. “It is a lot more fun being at the front of the lecture hall than being a student. I don’t have to worry about my own grades.”

                Octavia laughed. “Oh god, you have made them hate you, haven’t you?”

                Clarke smirked. “And I’m loving every second of it.”

                The brunette rolled her eyes. “Just wait until Bellamy hears about this. He won’t ever let you hear the end of it, especially since you didn’t tell him you are dipping a toe into his realm. Did you tell your mom?”

                Clarke took a sip of her wine and nodded. “Of course. Do you really think I’d miss an opportunity to let my mom know I’m being recognized for being a Doctor of _Art History_? She just got all huffy and tried grumbling about me not being a real doctor.”

                O rolled her eyes. “I love that you got your Ph. D. just to spite Abby. But, hey, it is working out for you. I mean, now you have this prime gig to up your… what is the exact opposite of street cred again?”

                “Har. Har. Har. You are sooo funny, O,” Clarke sassed with a roll of her eyes and a playful shove. “I need to go to the bathroom, but when I get back, you are telling me about the guy you keep posting pics with.” Octavia groaned causing Clarke to laugh as she got up to make her way down the hall. While she was taking advantage of privacy, Clarke searched for her phone and swore when she realized she left it on the coffee table. Now she wasn’t sure what time it was, and she wouldn’t be able to text Lexa about not coming over tonight. She had to admit she was disappointed about missing her evening with Lexa, but it was good for her to get to hang out with O. They usually got together several times a week at home, so it was weird not having her close. They called and texted often, it just wasn’t the same. Clarke was nervous for the state of her apartment when she got back, because even though O promised she was doing a good job keeping her plants alive, Clarke had her doubts. In a couple of weeks, the blonde was going home for a weekend to see for herself that her gallery was still standing, so she would also get to see the damage in her apartment.

Leaving the bathroom, Clarke heard a knock on the door, she immediately cursed and rushed to the door, unfortunately, Octavia quicker.

Octavia whipped the door open and narrowed her eyes. “Who the fuck are you?”

                “Um, well, I’m looking for Clarke Griffin?” The blonde could hear Lexa say in confusion.

                Clarke could see Octavia sizing the librarian up, her stance said it all.  “Octavia, I’ve got it!”

                “What love is that? I’m here to make sure no one is fucking with you as you do this, and you refuse to let me!” Octavia complained.

                Clarke rolled her eyes thinking that O might already be tipsy. “Please excuse her,” the blonde said looking at Lexa. Looking towards her friend. “O, please, let me take care of this.”

                “But…”

                “No! Please, O!” Clarke begged.

                The woman narrowed her eyes at Lexa before turning and haughtily marching off.

                “I’m so sorry. She’s my best friend and she showed up unexpectedly today. I would have texted you, but Octavia… well O has a tendency to be overwhelming. So, I’m sorry,” Clarke said frowning.

                Lexa nodded and looked disappointed for a moment before she schooled her features. “I get it. I mean, well, “she smirked at the blonde, “I suppose you need more than just me to keep you entertained here.”

                Clarke cringed, completely grossed out by the implication. “She’s like my fucking sister, you ass!” She shoved Lexa’s shoulder. “I really am sorry, though. I was really _, really_ looking forward to tonight,” the blonde said while caressing a hand down the librarian’s chest.

                “Yeah, well, I guess it is a work out night, then,” Lexa stated.

                Clarke frowned, Lexa was trying to hide her emotions. Unfortunately for the brunette, they have spent enough time together for Clarke to know that her green eyes are truly a window to her soul. “Text me later, okay? I’m sorry for messing up your schedule, truly.”

Lexa gave her a small smile and a short nod. “See ya next time,” the brunette told her before walking away.

Clarke sighed as she watched her go. When the librarian turned to go into the stairwell, she quickly glanced back at the blonde. Clarke gave her a small wave and Lexa nodded at her again and disappeared. She closed and locked her apartment door and walked into the living room to find Octavia sitting with her arms crossed and her eyebrow cocked staring at Clarke suspiciously.

“So, who was the hottie?” Octavia asked.

Clarke sighed again. “Don’t worry about it.”

O scoffed. “Please, you need to tell me why you have a student coming over at 8:30 at night.”

“She isn’t my student!” Clarke defended herself.

The brunette looked at her wide-eyed. “But she _is_ a student! Dude! What are you thinking? Isn’t that like a big no-no?”

Clarke groaned and slumped onto the couch. She reached for her wine glass and took a big swig. “Okay, you know when I first came here and went out to the club?”

“Yeah, by yourself, like a dumbass,” Octavia said scathingly.

“I didn’t even drink that much!” Clarke defended.

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Wait! You said you had that amazing night, then you, like, propositioned the chick to keep having fun while you’re here. You didn’t say anything else after that week, I just thought it stopped happening.”

Clarke took another sip of her wine to avoid her friend’s gaze.

“That was her? The earthshattering sex goddess?” Octavia yelled jumping up and pointing at the door.

Clarke hushed her. “O! I have neighbors! They hate me enough already!” the blonde chastised.

Octavia started cracking up and collapsed back onto the couch. “Oh my god! Let me guess, because of the sex goddess?”

Clarke groaned and grabbed one of the couch pillows to try and smother herself with.

“Damn, I should have invited her in,” Octavia smiling ruefully.

“Ugh, you are such an ass,” the artist complained.

Octavia turned to face her and shoved the blonde’s shoulder. “You haven’t said anything! Why not?”

Clarke sighed. “I mean, it is just a friends with benefits thing. And, I don’t know, after I found out she was a student in a very awkward way, I didn’t want any more attention than necessary.”

“How do I fall under the “more attention than necessary” category?” Octavia asked with a sad frown.

Clarke reached out and squeezed her friend’s arm. “I’m sorry. You really aren’t. I don’t know, it is stupid really. You are really the only one I _could_ talk to about it, technically. It kind of sucks, just because Lexa really is my only friend here and we basically have sex and sometimes share a meal. She’ll help me out if I have a question about something around here, but it isn’t like we can go out socially.”

Octavia looked at her with confusion. “Why not? And I really need to hear how you figured out she was a student.”

Clarke laughed. “Well, I’ll tell you about the student thing first. You remember me talking about Dr. Indra? The head of the history department?”

“The chick you think might secretly be CIA or in the military with a stick up her ass and a grudge against anything that is not her predetermined classification of proper history?”

“Yes, her. So, she is head of the history department, which is where my classes are held and where my office is. First day of classes, she comes into my office as I was getting situated, saying she brought her top student to help be my guide for campus and would help me with anything I might need,” Clarke rolled her eyes at the memory.

“Oh, no,” Octavia said, her hand covering her mouth.

“Oh, yes.”

The brunette burst out laughing.

“And then, we had to pretend like we hadn’t just spent four incredibly hot nights naked together, as her academic advisor/mentor, who would probably murder me in my sleep if she knew what I was doing with her favorite student, introduced us,” Clarke said with a groan as Octavia fell off of the couch clutching her stomach and wheezing with laughter. “I really hope you have a bruise, just so you know.”

Octavia didn’t seem to care at all and kept laughing hysterically.

Clarke got up to go to the kitchen. She pulled the opened bottle of Riesling out and brought it back with her to the table, refilling her glass and drinking until Octavia got ahold of herself.

When her laughter settled down, the brunette got back onto the couch. She reached for her own glass and frowned when it was empty. “Hey!”

Clarke glared at her. “I’m not your servant, bitch.”

“Bet you would serve the sex goddess,” Octavia sassed. “Wait, she _is_ legal right?”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “She is 22, thank you very much.”

“You are still a cradle robber,” Octavia said chuckling, as she reached for the wine bottle to refill her glass.

“That’s what she said,” Clarke complained.

Octavia stopped mid-pour and looked at the artist in confusion. “That isn’t funny.”

“What isn’t funny?” Clarke asked, now perplexed herself.

“You said, “that’s what she said,”” O explained.

Clarke looked at her blankly, before closing her eyes and shaking her head. Sighing, she opened her eyes to glare at her friend. “She literally called me a cradle robber, too, you dumbass.”

“Hey, fuck you, Griff! It is usually a joke!” Octavia complained and then she smirked, “Well, I guess she does that, too.”

Clarke groaned, she was tempted to smack her with a pillow, but since this wasn’t her couch, she decided it would better to save the wine.

“So, is that why you can’t go out socially?” Octavia asked.

“Because Indra would kill me? Yes. Partially. Lexa is also very concerned it would look bad. She has worked really hard and is at the top of her class, with working almost full time at the library. She graduates in May and her aim is law school. I don’t want to screw anything up for her by pissing off Indra and ruining Lexa’s reputation. Plus, there is the tiny problem of her best friend/roommate being in one of my classes. And she hates me with a passion. She wasn’t supposed to be in my class at all and is a criminal justice major. One of the classes she was originally going to take was cut because of not enough students signing up and my lower level class was the only one available when she had time to fit her requirement.”

Octavia looked concerned. “That sounds intense. I mean, are you sure about this?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “That is why it is just a friends with benefits, with very little friendship. I am only going to be here until the end of the semester. She is way too busy for a relationship. It works for both of us.”

Octavia looked at her skeptically. “You seem to know a lot about her schooling and best friend for it to be mostly benefits.”

Clarke laughed. “Oh, no, Anya, her friend, straight up walked up to me and told me all of that herself. I don’t know if she was trying to garner some sympathy or what, but that isn’t how I roll, especially with her saying art is stupid.”

Octavia cringed. “That was not smart.”

Clarke shook her head. “Not even a little. And the other stuff, I heard mostly from Indra. I mean, we talk, of course we do, but we both know why we are in this and it ends at the end of the semester,” the blonde informed her friend with a shrug.

Octavia didn’t say anything, just nodded and sipped her wine. “Well, maybe I can still meet her while I’m here so I can make sure she isn’t a serial killer.”

Clarke smirked, “Oh, she kills me _every_ time she is here.”

O groaned and threw a pillow at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, keep telling yourself "just fuck buddies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: smut
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I read all of them, I know I suck at replying, some days are better than others. I will try to be better. No matter what, kudos and comments are always appreciated and read!

Lexa was gathering the things she needed for work and whatnot in the apartment. She had work and was debating whether to go to the gym after or see if Clarke possibly wanted to get together. Clarke’s friend had just left, so they hadn’t gotten together for almost a week at this point. Lexa shouldn’t be as disappointed as she was, really, so she chalked it up to her schedule being screwed up.

                “Hey, how’s it going?” Anya asked walking into the apartment.

                Lexa shrugged, not even looking at her friend. “Okay. How are you?”

                “What are you doing after work?” Anya asked, lightly shoving Lexa’s shoulder.

                The brunette looked at her friend with one eyebrow raised.

                “You’ve been grumpy as fuck, please tell me you are going to see “Blue,”” Anya begged. Both Raven and Anya had started referring to Clarke as Blue since she wouldn’t tell them anything about her fuck buddy.

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “She’s been busy and not the reason I’m grumpy. I’m just tired and the same profs that didn’t bother having class the first day of the semester have decided to make my life miserable with the amount of work they are assigning. It is rather obnoxious, Murphy claims he is still within the bounds of his syllabus, because even though he is assigning more work, he is giving fewer points for each assignment so the overall points will stay the same. I get that profs can change things, but this is ridiculous.”

                Anya cringed. “I had Murphy for one class, I almost decked him.”

                Lexa nodded. “I feel you on that.”

                “Plus, his wife is a total hard-ass. I have had her for several of my classes. I’m fairly certain she has complete control in their relationship and that is why he is the way he is in class.”

                Lexa laughed.

                “Still, what is going on with Blue?” Anya asked.

                Lexa looked at her phone to check the time, really not wanting to be in this conversation. “She’s been busy, too.”

                Anya smirked. “Does she have Murphy, too? You know you can mix colors and study _with_ her before you study _her_.”

                Lexa groaned and punched her shoulder. “I do not have time for a relationship,” Lexa stated once again, hoping to finally break through the blonde’s head.

                “You know, there would be nothing wrong with that happening. You’d be amazed at how easy it is to change things around just to make time for each other,” Anya said.

                Lexa turned to glared at her friend. “It isn’t going to happen, so drop it.” She grabbed her bag and left the apartment, completely irritated. Any time she spent with Anya and/or Raven they had to bring up Clarke in one way or the another and the history major was done with it.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was moving around her apartment cleaning up. O was like a sister to her, and just like a sibling, she could be irritating as all get out. The girl couldn’t help but leave a mess everywhere she went. Even so, they had had a fun time and Clarke was happy that she visited. It was nice to have someone to hang out with, Clarke even showed the brunette her office. Octavia had of course suggested that it had plenty of room to have plenty of fun. Clarke had rolled her eyes and shushed her. The last thing she needed was for Indra to walk by as Octavia was teasing her about Lexa. Now, though, her best friend was gone, and all Clarke could think about is getting together with Lexa.

                Not remembering what Lexa’s schedule would have planned, other than being pretty sure she worked today, Clarke decided to text.

**To L:** _Hey, I know you work today but I was wondering if you wanted to come over after. Octavia is gone._

                Clarke kept cleaning as she waited for a response. She made sure to clean her sheets, not that she wouldn’t have to do that again if Lexa came over. Octavia had slept in the bed with her. The apartment had two rooms, but the one was set up as an office, which Clarke used as a small studio. Octavia had made fun of her for some of her recent paintings. Some had a green theme, a few had a sharp chin and upper chest, others had hands with long fingers. The ones with hands weren’t the best, as she would have needed the model to do them properly. Clarke hoped that Lexa would be willing to stay for a while so she could at least sketch her back that had an incredibly hot tattoo down her vertebrae. She rather enjoyed the night she discovered that, she made sure Lexa enjoyed it, too. Octavia picked on her mercilessly after seeing everything, especially since one of the reasons Clarke took this job was because she was in a slump and couldn’t find inspiration anywhere. Clarke defended herself by pointing out that Lexa was an excellent specimen of a human being. O had to agree with her there.

                Clarke was disrupted from her musings by her phone alerting her to a text.

**L:** _. I get out of here at 8. I need to grab something to eat before I come over._

                Clarke grinned.

**C:** _I’ll make something, just come straight over._

**L:** _You should know by now, I don’t do anything straight._

                Clarke was glad no one was around to hear her snort out a laugh. The brunette was usually very serious, but Clarke loved when she let loose a little and would make a joke or sarcastic remark.

**C:** _Oh, I am very aware ; )  See you after 8_

                Remembering she had very little food, Clarke made a list and headed out.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was happy that Clarke had made the decision for her about what to do after work. She was tired and irritated when she left the library and had debated going to the gym to work off the irritation before heading to Clarke’s. She ended up deciding that the food the blonde was making should help her mood. Hell, as much as she wanted to deny it, seeing Clarke will help her mood, too.

                Lexa climbed the steps to Clarke’s apartment. Once at the door, she knocked. Lexa didn’t have to wait long until the blonde flung the door open with a big grin on her face.

                “Hey, stranger,” Clarke greeted, moving out of the way so Lexa could enter.

                The brunette just nodded at her when she walked passed. Her mind was on one thing upon seeing Clarke. Lexa dropped her bag as Clarke closed and locked the door. As soon as she turned around, Lexa was on her. She pushed Clarke against the door and attacked her lips. The blonde moaned as Lexa slid her hands up her shirt, just to get her fingers on her. She caressed the skin of Clarke’s sides before moving her hands to the button of Clarke’s jeans. Pulling back to look at the beautiful blonde, she saw a nod and immediately unbuttoned the pants, pushing them down over Clarke’s hips. Lexa started kissing and nipping at the blonde’s neck as she worked the pants down. Clarke moaned again and threaded her fingers through brown locks. Lexa kissed down Clarke’s clothed upper body, nipping at her breasts before making her way further down. She kneeled in front of Clarke, kissing her bare thighs as she worked her pants further down. Clarke helped as much as she could to get the pants off, picking her legs up one at a time so Lexa could get them off her feet. Once the jeans were gone, Lexa looked up to see Clarke was wearing lacy red panties, the blonde’s arousal making itself known with a wet spot that Lexa swears was getting bigger the longer she looked. The librarian looked up asking permission to remove the last layer.

                “Oh, god yes,” Clarke moaned out, her eyes completely dilated as she looked down at the brunette.

                Lexa smirked at her and removed her panties before moving one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder. Not willing to waste time with teasing, Lexa ran her tongue up the blonde’s dripping slit, enjoying the taste while pulling a moan out of her.

Clarke ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair, keeping her close.

Lexa sucked on the professor’s clit, causing her to cry out. The brunette teased two fingers at Clarke’s entrance before pushing them in and curling them to hit that spongey spot on her front wall.

“Oh fuck, yes, Lexa!”

The brunette started pumping her fingers fast and hard into the professor as she changed between teasing the clit with her tongue and sucking on it. The blonde’s walls were already spasming around Lexa’s fingers.

Suddenly, Clarke’s back arched off the door. “FUCK, LEXA!” she screamed out.

Lexa kept moving, prolonging the orgasm as long as she could, before Clarke collapsed. Lexa helped as much as she could, so that the blonde wouldn’t end up hurt with her sudden fall.

Clarke was breathing hard and smirking at her. “Well hello to you, too.” She wrapped her hands around Lexa’s neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on the brunette’s mouth.

Lexa felt very satisfied with her work, especially when Clarke sagged against her.

“Just give me a minute,” Clarke requested.

Lexa chuckled and ran her hand up and down the blonde’s back.

A buzzer sounded.

“Crap!” Clarke groaned and moved to get up.

“Hold on, let me help you,” Lexa said, getting up a lot easier than the struggling blonde. She held her hand out and found Clarke struggling to get her legs under her. The brunette tried to hide her smirk, but Clarke looked up and glared at her, letting her know she failed miserably. Taking pity on the artist, Lexa squatted down and hugged Clarke under her arms before standing them both up.

“Oof,” Clarke said in surprise. She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck. “Just so you know, if dinner wasn’t burning right now, I’d fuck you so hard right now, cause all of that was fucking hot.”

Lexa smirked at her again.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You are lucky, or else I’d kick your smug ass.”

“Mmhm,” was all Lexa responded with.

Clarke just turned and walked towards the kitchen, her bottom half still completely bare.

Lexa enjoyed the view as the blonde grabbed some pot holders, opened the oven, and bent slightly to get the dish out.

Clarke turned with the food in hand and smirked back at the brunette. “Since you already had your appetizer, I’m assuming you are ready for the main course?”

Lexa couldn’t help but lick her lips as she looked the blonde up and down.

Clarke laughed. “Hey, I worked hard on this lasagna, you better be hungry,” she said making her way to the small dining table she had, which already was set, including trivets for the lasagna dish.

Once she set the dish down, Lexa molded herself to the blonde’s back. “Don’t worry, I am plenty hungry. I can’t wait for dessert,” she whispered huskily before nipping at the blonde’s ear lobe.

Clarke moaned and bucked her hips back into the brunette. “Fuck it,” she turned in Lexa’s arms and kissed her.

∞∞∞∞

An hour and a half, and many rounds later, Clarke decided it was time to warm up dinner to eat, especially after Lexa’s stomach growled ferociously. Clarke rolled out of bed and tossed Lexa her robe, then searched through her drawers for a long shirt. Clarke organized everything and before long they were sitting at the table with a slice of lasagna and a simple salad each.  

“Did you really make this?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. “It was really hard, too. I had to go to the store, take it out of the freezer section, then bring it back here and put it in the oven,” she informed her with a serious expression.

Lexa choked on her water, coughing and then laughing.

Clarke just grinned at her and took a bite of her salad.

“Well, you did a wonderful job,” Lexa told her with a stoic nod, once she got ahold of herself.

Clarke laughed at that. “So, what replaced blue while Octavia was here?” the blonde couldn’t help but ask.

Lexa shrugged, “Gym time. Somedays I studied extra. I have a lot of extra busy work from a couple of my professors.”

“Indra?” Clarke asked.

Lexa chuckled and shook her head. “Indra doesn’t _do_ busywork. She grades like a hard ass but makes sure the assignments are worth her time to grade. So, I’ve only had one big paper for her so far, but there are three more, which I have already started research on.”

Clarke nodded, “That makes a lot of sense. Who in the history department is giving you crap work?”

Lexa gave her an amused half smile.

Clarke wanted to clear the table just take her at that smile.

“Murphy.”

The blonde cleared her throat and nodded. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Anya has his wife for some of her classes. She had him for one her freshman year, she hypothesizes he is the way he is because he most definitely isn’t the boss at home,” Lexa informed her.

Clarke laughed heartily.

They continued eating in genial silence.

Clarke was thinking about stuff outside of sex with Lexa in order to not just lunge over the table and rip her robe off of the brunette. “What are you doing for Fall break?” she asked, thinking about her own plans.

Lexa frowned. “I don’t really have any plans. The school library and gym are closed three of the four days, which sucks.”

Clarke nodded. “I am going to Arkadia to make sure my gallery is still standing and Octavia hasn’t killed my plants or destroyed my apartment.”

Lexa nodded and focused on her plate, which was almost empty.

Clarke knew that it was probably outside of their bounds, but she thought why not? “Want to come with me?”

Lexa looked up in surprise. “What?”

Clarke shrugged. “Come with me. Could be fun. I mean, I wasn’t planning on staying the whole break, I’ll have some papers to grade. I’m sure you need an actual break, too.”

Lexa chewed her food with a look of contemplation. “Can I get back to you?”

Clarke nodded. “Of course, it is just an idea.”

Lexa gave her a small smile.

Clarke pushed her plate away. She smirked at the brunette. “So, ready for some dessert?”

Lexa gave her that half smirk.

“Fuck,” Clarke immediately stood and stepped to Lexa to pull her up. The blonde shoved everything off the middle of the table and indicated for Lexa to sit on it. The brunette stared at her with nearly all black eyes as Clarke disrobed her. “Sit,” she commanded.

Lexa shook the robe off her lower arms and did as told.

Clarke opened the brunette’s legs, stepped forward, and kissed Lexa’s lips desperately, before kissing, licking, and nipping down the librarian’s neck. Clarke teased Lexa’s nipples with her fingers, rolling the hardened bud, causing the brunette to moan and push her chest forward. Clarke responded by leaning down and sucking on one of the nipples into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue, while still playing with the other one with her hand. She made sure to switch and give the other breast as much attention. She let go of the one in her mouth with a pop and Lexa whimpered. She grinned at the brunette and kneeled, opening Lexa’s legs wider. She swirled her tongue around Lexa’s clit, making sure not to actually touch the excited nerves. Her tongue then traveled to Lexa’s entrance, the brunette had one hand now gripped in the blonde’s hair, the other hand was holding tight to the table. Clarke thrusted her tongue into Lexa’s tight opening, causing the brunette to moan out. The blonde started rubbing her thumb directly onto Lexa’s clit causing her to cry out. Clarke kept going deeper and deeper with her tongue, once she reached her tongue’s limit, she sped up her thrusts and started rubbing on her clit faster and faster.

“CLARKE! YES!” Lexa yelled out, her body arching and her thighs clamped around the blonde’s ears.

Clarke slowed down, helping Lexa ride out her orgasm. Once Lexa’s legs relaxed around her head, Clarke make sure to lap up all of Lexa’s excess juices loving the taste and the shuddering of the brunette’s body. Once done, she stood and caressed Lexa’s cheek. “You okay?” she asked sincerely.

“Best dessert ever,” Lexa told her with a lazy smile.

Clarke chuckled and grinned, “You’re telling me.”

Once Lexa got ahold of herself, she hopped off the table and grabbed Clarke’s hand leading the blonde back to the bedroom.

∞∞∞∞

When Lexa woke, she was surprised to see light streaming in the bedroom window and Clarke cuddled around her, with an arm over her stomach. Looking at Clarke’s alarm, once again, wondering why the blonde had an alarm clock, she checks the time. “Shit!” she whisper-yells. It was 6:30 am. She had accidently stayed the night. She gently removed herself from the blonde, exited the bed, and looked for her clothes. She dressed as quickly as she could and was about to leave the bedroom when she looked back at Clarke. She had an internal debate about kissing her forehead, before reminding herself, just sex. “Just sex, Just sex,” Lexa repeated to herself as she gathered her things and left, making sure the apartment door was locked on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read Useless Lesbian Heda, it will be updated, probably tomorrow. I just had a long weekend, so this week's chapter is slightly delayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident causes Clarke and Lexa to spend time together as "friends" without the benefits.

After accidently spending the night, Lexa had made excuses for one of her and Clarke’s scheduled times together. She was debating if she should pass a second time to make sure her head was on straight, so Lexa was running herself ragged at the gym while making her decision. She was trying to focus her energy on working out, not on…

Lexa’s phone rang as she was working on her calves on a leg machine. “Yeah?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“ _Please don’t tell me you are answering your phone while having sex,_ ” Anya answered.

Lexa scoffed as she brought the weight up again. “I’m at the gym asshole.”

_“Why are you at the gym?”_ Anya asked.

“ _Why_ are you calling?” Lexa asked through gritted teeth.

Anya sighed, “ _Since you aren’t sharing your issues. I will let you know that my relationship has none of those, thus Rae and I are going away for the weekend. We are leaving soon and will be back Sunday night.”_

“Great, I don’t have to hear you two going at it all weekend! Thank Raven for me,” Lexa sassed.

“ _Try to enjoy your weekend. Don’t be a prude,”_ Anya sassed back before ending the call.

Lexa tried to keep going, but now her heart wasn’t in it. She warmed down and stretched appropriately. After changing in the locker room Lexa headed out. She was debating whether or not to call Clarke when she was suddenly experiencing atrocious pain, before blacking out.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa woke up with her head pounding and bright light stabbing daggers into her eyes. When she was finally able to look around she found herself in some sort of medical examination room. When she moved to take stock of her body, she could only hiss and lay back as pain radiated throughout her body.

“Ms. Woods, how are you feeling” a nurse asked as she walked into the room.

“What happened?” Lexa asked, blearily looking down at her body.

“Seems like an overenthusiastic bicycler decided he didn’t need to break for anyone in his way. So now, you are going to need some help getting around. You have a mild concussion, your ribs are bruised, and you have a gash on your left shin. Do you have someone we can call? We don’t want you going home by yourself,” the nurse asked.

Lexa thought of Anya, but she had just called about getting away with Raven, so both of them were out of the question. Indra would _not_ be happy, her parents only want results…. _Damn._ “Where’s my phone?”

∞∞∞∞

Clarke was nearly frantic when the hospital called. She knew she couldn’t be on top of the list of people for the hospital to call, which made her exceedingly worried about what happened.

She drove with haste to the local hospital. Once she got there, she went to the desk and demanded entrance. She may have been a bit excessive, but it got her led back to Lexa’s room. Clarke frowned seeing Lexa in so much pain. “Hey,” she offered quietly.

Lexa swallowed and looked towards the blonde. “Hey.”

“What happened? What do I need to do? Just tell me.” Clarke requested.

“Some idiot on a bike ran me over. I want to leave here, please get me out,” Lexa said with a pout.

Clarke tried to take stock of what seemed to be wrong, before turning to the nurse. “What are her injuries and what do I need to do?” she asked, hoping nothing was too serious. She really didn’t like that the brunette was hurt like this and contemplated finding the bicyclist.

“She has a mild concussion, bruised ribs, and a gash the doctor cleaned and stitched up. She will be more sore tomorrow and undoubtedly has more bumps and bruises,” the nurse told them. “I just need to get her paperwork and go over the discharge instructions with you.”

Clarke nodded. “Thank you. I will make sure she follows instructions.”

The nurse gave her a smile and left the room.

The blonde turned to Lexa and looked at her worriedly. “How are you feeling, really?”

Lexa sighed. “Like crap. My head is killing me and it hurts to breathe.”

Clarke frowned. “Hopefully the doctor prescribed you something for pain. When we get back to my place you can lay in my bedroom and we can keep the lights off or I’ll find something to cover the lamps when we do need light. I mean, unless of course, you’d rather go to your apartment, which, of course, is fine, we’d just do the same thing there.”

Lexa was looking at the blonde with a mixture of amusement and something Clarke didn’t want to name. “It would probably be better to go to your apartment, mine doesn’t have an elevator.”

Clarke nodded and tried to make a list of other things Lexa might need.

“Hey,” Lexa said reaching out to grab Clarke’s hand, “thank you for coming.”

The blonde smiled softly. “Of course. I was really worried something happened to you _and_ your friends, since I was the one called. I don’t mind at all,” Clarke was quick to add. “I just was worried.”

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. “Anya and Raven were leaving for a sex weekend somewhere that wasn’t our apartment this weekend, go figure. And I don’t really have anyone else,” the brunette said quietly. “I don’t mean to put you out.”

Clarke was quick to shake her head. “No, no, not at all. It would have sucked to know that you were hurt and I couldn’t check on you. Now, I know Raven isn’t coming up with something to deliver food or whatever to your room that would explode hurting you more.”

Lexa barked out a laugh and quickly grabbed her head and ribs, moaning in pain.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke apologized feeling terrible.

Lexa waved a hand and took a few calming breaths. “It’s okay. Plus, that sounds accurate of Raven.”

The blonde gave her a weak smile. “What about your parents?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “They wouldn’t care.”

Clarke was surprised and concerned. The librarian never really talked about her life outside of school, so Clarke had no idea what that could mean.

The nurse interrupted any questions Clarke might have by coming in with a wheelchair and paperwork. She went over the discharge instructions with them. The doctor had prescribed her a few doses of a pain killer and told her to follow up with her regular doctor. She then told Clarke to bring her car around to the entrance and said she would wheel Lexa out.

∞∞∞∞

It had been a bit of a struggle, but Clarke and Lexa had made it to the blonde’s apartment. The artist had even convinced the brunette to make it all the way to her room before stopping, very certain that wherever they stopped would be where Lexa stayed. Clarke was just happy that they had stopped to pick up the meds on the way to the apartment. After settling Lexa into her bed, Clarke went about quietly searching for the few silky scarves she had to cover one of the bedside lamps. Barely holding back a cry of victory when she found two, she covered the lamp and turned it on its lowest setting. She then moved a trash can next to the bed, just in case the nausea from the concussion won.

“Okay, I’m going to make you something to eat and then you can take one of the pills. Do you have any requests?” Clarke asked quietly.

Lexa sighed. “I’m not really hungry.”

“How about a sandwich, then? You need something in your stomach or else it may make you feel even more sick on top of everything else,” Clarke explained.

“Okay,” Lexa agreed.

Clarke gave her a small smile and then headed to the kitchen, glad she had just gone to the grocery store the day before. Quickly putting a sandwich together and placing it on a plate, she grabbed a glass of water for the brunette also. Entering the bedroom with the small meal, she found Lexa leaned back in the pillows and staring at the ceiling. “Something interesting up there?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa frowned and looked at the blonde. “I’m sorry about this.”

                Clarke shook her head. “It’s okay. Really. Now I know you are being taken care of. Is there anything you need from your apartment? I mean, you should stay the whole weekend.”

                Lexa groaned. “I will have to call off work.”

                Clarke set the plate and glass on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to the brunette. “Hey, if you need help with anything, just let me know.” She gave her a sly smile. “I’ll find the bicyclist and shake him down for you.”

                Lexa smiled in amusement and shook her head.

                Clarke internally high-fived herself.

                “I’ll need some clothes and stuff for studying and homework,” Lexa informed her.

                Clarke nodded. “Well, you won’t be doing anything tonight and it is getting late, so why don’t you eat your sandwich. Tomorrow morning you can give me a list of things to get. Will I need to borrow a semitruck to cart your planner here?”

                Lexa narrowed her eyes and haughtily took a bite of the sandwich.

                The blonde put her hands up. “Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Clarke decided she shouldn’t just sit here and watch the brunette eat, so she decided to busy herself. “I’ll go make some ice packs for you, and once you are done eating you can take a pain pill and we can get you changed into some comfy pjs.”

                Lexa gave her a soft smile. “Sounds good.”

                The blonde nodded before getting up and leaving the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned back against the closed door. Sighing and resting her head back, she started chastising herself. “Special circumstances, that is all this is.” The blonde blew out a breath and went about doing her tasks.

∞∞∞∞

                It was now Sunday. Lexa was napping on the couch and Clarke was sitting on one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs next to it sketching the brunette and thinking about the events of the weekend.

The night of the accident, Clarke had felt awkward, not really sure if she should sleep next to Lexa, since that could be… something. She had finally convinced herself that it would be okay, because a) she would be right there if Lexa needed anything and b) they were _friends_ with benefits, so it shouldn’t be a big deal.

The next morning, after ensuring the librarian had everything she needed, Clarke ventured to Lexa’s apartment to collect the items Lexa had listed. Just to make sure no one was there, the blonde had knocked a few times and waited, before entering with Lexa’s key. She figured if Anya or Raven were actually there, she could always pretend she was looking for someone else and had the wrong apartment. The apartment was surprisingly homey and what she had thought seemed like an amalgamation of the three women that spent their time there. Once she had entered Lexa’s room, she saw her assumption was completely incorrect. Unlike the rest of the apartment, where the apartment looked mostly clean with books and mechanical bits scattered here and there, Lexa’s room was pristine. It seemed everything had its specific place, and upon opening the closet she saw the items were arranged by colors. Even the bed was made and who does that? It was no wonder Lexa was so good bed, it must be the only time she let herself go.

The blonde had been tempted to snoop but didn’t want to be disrespectful. There were only two pictures framed for decoration out, and Clarke figured looking at them wasn’t snooping. One was of Lexa and Anya with another girl, she assumed to be Raven. Lexa looked mid-eyeroll, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips, as the other two were hanging on either side of her Raven kissing Lexa’s cheek and Anya waving a hand in the air looking like she is cheering. Clarke laughed looking at it, she was happy Lexa had such good friends. The other picture had a stoic, straight backed Lexa with two older adults with the same posture and serious looks on their faces. The older woman stood a few inches shorter and a slighter build than Lexa had similar brown hair pulled back into what Clarke assumed was a bun, and a sharp jawline just like the librarian, whereas the man was tall, broad shouldered, and had Lexa’s green eyes with gray hair in a short military cut. They were undoubtedly Lexa’s parents, it made her sad to see the two older adults seemed to have no or very little warmth in their eyes. The blonde had made sure to put the picture frame back exactly as she had found it and stored away questions she had had and proceed to collect everything Lexa requested.

Clarke had stopped and gotten food from Lexa’s favorite take out place for lunch before heading home. The rest of the day was spent with Lexa napping on and off while studying during her awake times. The blonde kept herself busy by grading papers, and when she got bored with that she sketched.

Lexa had been feeling better today but she was still sleepy. Without the pain med she was either in pain or uncomfortable, with it, she was either knocked out or too out of it to concentrate on school work, so she was trying to balance her school work with naps. Clarke had just rolled her eyes at the brunette trying to schedule her healing but stayed quiet.

Clarke was working on her third sketch of the brunette when Lexa startled awake. “Hey, hey, you are okay, you’re safe,” the blonde said getting up and sitting next to Lexa on the couch. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Lexa winced as she settled back down, before looking up at the artist. “I’m not really sure what it was. I think I may have been dreaming about getting hit.” She sighed, “Anya and Raven are never going to let me hear the end of this.”

Clarke looked at her curiously.

“They can be assholes. I’m thinking about making something up, like I was hit with a motorcycle rather than a bicycle,” Lexa explained.

Clarke chuckled. “I see.” She rubbed Lexa’s leg gently. “How long have you been friends with them?”

Lexa had a small smile on her face thinking about it. “Anya was my roommate freshman year. She decided to take me under her wing, because I was “too serious,”” Lexa told her with air quotes.

The blonde gave her a sly grin. “Was?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Am. Whatever. Somehow, she hasn’t gotten tired of me and sophomore year she met Raven. It’s been rough, but I haven’t gotten tired of them either, even if they can be overly intrusive sometimes.”

Figuring this was as good a time as any. “I noticed the pictures you had in your room. From what you have said, it seemed to precisely show your personalities.” Clarke frowned. “Except for maybe Anya. I’ve never seen her smile or be happy.”

Lexa gave her a half smirk. “She does have the perfect resting bitch face, but I think she just truly hates your class.”

Clarke snorted out a laugh and shook her head. “It is almost halfway over, she can deal.” The blonde frowned, the implications of her words suddenly hitting her. She looked at Lexa and saw the same expression on her face. Trying to ignore the feelings running through her with that statement, she asked what she had originally planned. “I noticed the other picture, too. Was that your parents?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her.

“What? It isn’t like I looked through your drawers. Those are literally the only decorative things in your room!” Clarke said defending herself.

Lexa gave her a small smile. “It’s okay. Yes, those are my parents.”

“They seem like a loving couple,” Clarke stated with faux seriousness.

Lexa snorted and then groaned in pain.

Clarke cringed for her. “I’m sorry. I really need to stop being so hilarious.”

The brunette rolled her eyes again before gingerly resituated herself. “My father’s family is quite wealthy. Old money, one big business controlling all types of others. The Woods’s big tradition, which if you want to be part of the family business you must do, is when you are younger you are supposed to go into some type of military service. They like to claim it is for some sort of national pride, but really, it is a dangerous way to make connections. My father met my mother while in the military, after his discharge she stayed in to work in some sort of intelligence unit and that is all I know about it.”

Clarke frowned. “Were they upset you didn’t join a branch of the military?”

Lexa nodded lightly. “Oh, yeah. They were never warm and fuzzy. I know they care about me in their own way, but they were pissed when I didn’t want to join. They almost kicked me out, before telling me that whatever I did, had to be something worthwhile and that made money. And, while I was disrespecting the family legacy, I would be on my own financially.”

“Wow, I knew people didn’t like lawyers, but damn.”

“I know, right? So, every once in a while the Woods family lawyer, Titus, calls to make sure I’m alive. On rare occasions one of my parents will.” Lexa shrugged. “I’m disappointed that my family can’t accept me for what I want to do with my life, but I think going through with what I want, it has given me the freedom to find what makes me happy. I mean, I’m still led by the things that have been instilled in me since I was born, thus the neatness and organization, but now I have a broader view of the world.”

“So, you really barely ever hear from your parents?” Clarke asked, amazed at those assholes.

Lexa nodded. “Though, I found out last year, Indra knows my mom, so she may be telling her things.”

“I knew it!” Clarke said jumping up in vindication. She was going to have to call O and let her know that Indra is connected to someone in military intelligence.

Lexa looked up at her in confusion and irritation as she cradled her head.

“Sorry,” the blonde said much more quietly and sat back down. Deciding to talk about the Indra subject until later, she decided to focus on parents. She cleared her throat. “Anyway. That just sucks. I mean, I’m happy you are able to find freedom, I know I did when my mom got pissed at me for changing my major to art without telling her. She cut off my financial support, too.”

“Had you been close?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head. “No, I was really tight with my dad until he died. I was a freshman in high school. My relationship with my mom was always strained. Dad said it was because we are so much alike. The fact is, she is always busy and after he passed away, she threw herself into work even more, but still, she made more of an effort than it sounds like your parents do.”

“Everyone’s struggles are their own. We shouldn’t compare. I can’t imagine what it would be like to be close to one of my parents and then have them die,” Lexa said with a frown and a far off look. “What did your mom want you to do?” the brunette asked focusing back on the artist.

“She wanted to me to go pre-med and become a doctor like her. She didn’t find art to be a sustainable career,” Clarke informed her.

“Well, you showed her, I mean, you are a spending a semester here teaching classes and you have your own gallery. I’d say you are doing quite well for yourself,” Lexa said with a small smile.

Clarke chuckled and looked down. “To be honest,” she looked up into green eyes and smiled conspiratorially, leaning close to the brunette, “I got my Ph.D. just to spite her. So now anytime she wants me to go to functions for her work with her, they have to call me Dr. Griffin, too.”

Lexa chuckled and grinned. “Now that is some pretty incredible revenge.”

Clarke returned her grin. “Yeah, so if you need some ideas for your parents, just give me a while and I’ll try to come up for something for you.”

Lexa nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The blonde stood up. “Okay, are you hungry?”

Lexa seemed to contemplate it, before nodding.

“I can make chicken marsala? We’ve basically been eating junk food and sandwiches the last two days,” Clarke suggested.

The brunette nodded. “That sounds good.”

“Awesome,” Clarke went into the kitchen and started preparing things.

“Is this really how you see me?” she heard Lexa ask from the living room.

Grabbing a towel to wipe her hands off, Clarke made her way back into the living room and her eyes opened wide in surprise. “Oh, uh, it isn’t finished.”

The brunette was looking at the sketch Clarke had been working on when she woke up. She went to touch it, but seemed to remember herself and pulled her hand back. “You are very good, Clarke. Your mom was a fool to not believe in you.”

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered at the kind words. “That is just a quick sketch, if you decide to come with me for Fall break, you can see my gallery.”

Lexa seemed to freeze.

Clarke was preparing for rejection. She had expected it, still…

“I’d like that,” Lexa said, green eyes turning to look up at the blonde with sincerity behind them.

Clarke grinned. “Great!” The blonde clapped her hands together and headed back to the kitchen. “Okay, dinner making time.”

∞∞∞∞

Lexa had not been surprised when she received an email from Indra Sunday telling her she had heard what happened and to take the time off needed. The doctor had told her to take a week off to recover but she didn’t want to fall behind. The brunette had debated it, before deciding Clarke would probably kill her if she overdid it and injured herself more, so she decided to stay one more night. Plus, this way, she didn’t have to worry about getting back to her own apartment until the next day. Clarke seemed relieved that Lexa wasn’t leaving yet. After getting washed up before bed, Clarke redressed her leg injury. Lexa had fretted that it could be getting infected. Clarke had rolled her eyes at her and just said, “Trust me, I’m a doctor.” It made Lexa laugh, much harder than it should have. That might have been the pain pill’s fault.

Clarke had driven her back home the following day, during Anya and Raven’s class hours. The brunette had let her friends know she wouldn’t be home the night before. Anya responded with: _Thank God_ , Raven responded with a lot of emojis which Lexa had no idea what they are supposed to mean, but is positive it is something dirty. Luckily, the couple had indeed gone to class, discovered by Clarke running up the stairs and knocking, when no one answered, she came back downstairs to help Lexa. The brunette had showed her appreciation for everything Clarke did by making out softly for a pathetically short amount of time with her before she left. The blonde ended up being a bit late, but it was the first time all weekend Lexa had been up to doing anything like that, so Clarke didn’t complain.

When Anya and Raven had gotten home, to say they flipped out would be putting it lightly. The couple had murderous intentions for the bicyclist. Lexa suggested they wait to do anything until she’s a lawyer, so she can get them off. That ended up with Anya nodding along thoughtfully, saying something about waiting would make it  harder to prove motive if caught, Raven giggled ridiculously at the words.

When Tuesday rolled around, Lexa had had enough of being lazy. She was feeling better, so figured at the very least, she needed to go to class since she only had two anyway. She was getting ready to go when Anya came out of her room.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” her best friend asked.

“I’m feeling better, so I’m going to try classes,” Lexa informed her.

Anya raised an eyebrow at her. “Would it matter if you were feeling better or not?”

Lexa sighed. “I can’t get behind.”

The blonde shrugged. “Are you going to work?” she asked with some concern.

Lexa shook her head. “No, four hours of classes might be my limit.”

Anya nodded before her eyes brightened and she grinned at the brunette. “Since you aren’t busy later, want to come with me to a lecture? Raven refuses to go and it will be boring as hell, but I’ll be in deep shit if I fall asleep.”

Lexa looked at her with confusion. “Why would _I_ want to go if it is going to be so boring?”

“Because you are a nerd. Plus, you missed classes yesterday, I’m sure going with me to a history presentation will make you feel good about yourself,” Anya pressed.

“History presentation? What history presentation?” Lexa was quite certain there isn’t any history presentation tonight.

“Well, not _your_ type of history,” Anya told her.

Lexa just looked at her questioningly.

Anya sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Okay, it’s for that Art History class I had to take. Dr. Griffin is presenting and I have to go to score some extra credit.”

Lexa debated internally about going. There shouldn’t be any harm in going, in fact, Indra might be around and the professor was the one to say it was good to expand her knowledge, so it would look good. Plus, she was curious to see Clarke speak about something she was so passionate about. “Fine, but you owe me,” she finally said to her friend.

Anya grinned.

∞∞∞∞

Lexa had barely made it through her second class. As she stumbled home, she focused on the fact that she had the presentation to go to and several hours to sleep in between. Luckily, she hadn’t seen Clarke or Indra on her way home, so neither could yell at her later when she came for the presentation after leaving the building in the state she is in now. She set an alarm on her way home and made sure her volume was up, it might kill her head when it goes off, but it would definitely wake her up.

The presentation was in the biggest lecture hall in the history building. Lexa was surprised to see so many people show up, as the place was almost full.

Anya must have noticed her looking around, because she leaned close and spoke quietly. “She’s apparently, like, a big deal on the art scene right now. So, all of the art students are drooling over her. Plus, she’s super hot, so some people are here just to watch.”

Lexa felt anger at that last part and scowled at her friend. That was bullshit and completely disrespectful. Not incorrect, but still.

Anya just shrugged. “I just heard some people in the criminal justice department talking about it.”

A small woman with black hair stood at the lectern calling the room to attention. She introduced herself a Dr. Maya Vie and was the head of the Art department. The woman proceeded to gush over how awesome Clarke was, describing her schooling history and her professional success.

Lexa was even more impressed by Clarke than before. Hearing everything she has accomplished and awards she had received really made it hit home that Clarke was absolutely incredible. When Dr. Vie finally introduced Clarke, the room broke out into a rousing applause. Lexa knew Clarke deserved it, but the loud noise made her want to hurl and now her head was pounding.

“You okay, Lex?” Anya asked quietly.

Lexa just nodded and swallowed down the pain. When she looked up, she found blue eyes boring into her.

                Clarke then looked around the room. “Thank you so much. Thank you Dr. Vie for such a lovely introduction. I appreciate the opportunity to spend a semester here teaching.” She continued talking, adding quips about being a student and hating coming to presentations. While talking, she moved to the light switch and started turning down the lights. “I’m going to be showing examples from the Post-Impression Movement to give you a better idea what I am comparing and contrasting. Powerpoint doesn’t compare to seeing the paintings in real life, alas the Museum of Modern Art in New York wasn’t willing to let me borrow van Gogh’s Starry Night.”

                Several people in the audience chuckled.

                The blonde kept talking for ten minutes before she really got into the main subject.

Lexa was in awe of Clarke’s ability to command the room. She spoke with passion and intelligence. It was quite clear that she knew exactly what she was talking about. The brunette couldn’t follow everything Clarke was saying about artistic styles but was able to gather enough to get an overall understanding. Several times throughout the lecture Anya had elbowed her, checking to see if she had lost consciousness with her eyes still open. On the third time, she hit right into Lexa’s bruised ribs, causing the brunette to hiss in pain.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Oh shit, are you okay?” Anya asked worriedly.

Lexa just waved her off. When she was healed, she was going to kick her best friend’s ass. Looking up she saw concerned blue eyes on her. She gave Clarke a small smile and the blonde kept on with her speech, though checking on Lexa with her eyes much more often.

At the end of presentation, Clarke was given a well-deserved standing ovation.

Lexa leaned on Anya but still stood with the rest of the crowd. Once people started dispersing, even though Lexa wanted to stay to commend Clarke, she requested to Anya that they leave so she could rest at home.

Once they were out in the hall they were stopped by a disapproving Indra. “What are you doing here, Lexa?”

“It’s my fault, ma’am. I wanted someone to come with me, so I convinced Lexa here,” Anya answered.

Indra glared at the blonde before turning her gaze back to Lexa. “I heard you were in class this morning as well. Do you have the okay from your doctor saying you could return to school?”

Lexa internally swore. “They wanted me to take it easy for a week. I didn’t want to fall behind, so I came to class and missed work.”

Indra stepped closer. “Lexa, you will only be harming yourself if you keep this up. You need that brain of yours to function at its highest capabilities to make it through law school. It can’t do that if you don’t take care of it,” the professor admonished.

Lexa nodded in understanding.

“Plus, I’m sure your friend here would be more than willing to pick up anything your professors hand out that can’t be emailed to you,” Indra stated.

“Yes, of course, no problem,” Anya sputtered out.

“Go home, Lexa, and take care of yourself. I expect not to see you on campus until Monday. Keep me updated on how you are doing,” Indra instructed her, before turning and walking away.

“We should go before she decides to come back and kill me,” Anya whispered.

Lexa chuckled, if only Anya knew how similarly Clarke felt about Indra, they could bond over it.

Once they made it outside, Lexa’s phone started buzzing. She took it out and saw it was texts from Clarke.

**C:** _What were you doing there? You should be home! Are you okay?!?!?!_

                Lexa smiled and decided to tuck her phone back in her pocket, deciding to text her back once she got home.

                The walk was silent for a while, until Anya decided to make some observations. “So, you seemed rather interested in what Dr. Griffin had to say.”

                Lexa shrugged. “Dr. Indra said it is important to learn different aspects of things. Art is an aspect of history.”

                Anya hummed noncommittally.

                Lexa looked at her friend trying to decipher what she was getting at.

                “You know, she kept looking at you.”

                “Who?” Lexa questioned.

                “You know, this really put some things I was wondering about together,” Anya informed the brunette.

                Lexa’s head was not okay to deal with this. “What the fuck are you talking about, Ahn? Just spit it out!”

                “When were you going to tell me Dr. Griffin is Blue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Lexa's accident is based on something that actually happened to one of my friends. She actually ended up with a broken foot, bruised ribs, and a concussion. She is the person that those types of things just happen to, for no reason other than she is just that unlucky when it comes to accidents. Her luck seems to have turned now as she is happily married with a new baby boy. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they mean a lot. Feel free to hit me up on tumbler @superwayhaught100 I don't go on all the time, but I'm on there a few times a week, so if I don't respond immediately, that is why.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you read Useless Lesbian Heda, I apologize for the delay in posting a chapter. I've been under a lot of stress, so trying to make our super angsty show into a comedy of sorts has been hard. Every time I try to write something, Lexa comes off more pervy creep than useless lesbian and I'd rather take my time and give you better quality stuff than that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated (not in the sexy way)  
> Protective Clarke emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate all the comments and kudos. The email I get about Kudos always makes my day and knowing what everyone feels via comments is awesome. If you want, I am on tumbler @superwayhaught100 so have at it.

                Lexa kept walking. She was certain that straight up denial would be called out, but she wanted to protect Clarke. Anya is her best friend, but she can be an asshole when she wants to be and with how much she hate’s Clarke’s class, Lexa wasn’t sure how she would act. She decided to ignore her.

                “Come on, it wasn’t that hard to put together now. Rae and I have been talking about it since you are being so secretive. That text put it all together for me, I mean, obviously Blue was at the presentation and the only person you had eyes for was Dr. Griffin. I know you are a nerd, but you are _not_ interested in _art_ history,” Anya stated on smugly.

                Irritation built up rapidly within Lexa as Anya talked. She turned swiftly, causing pain to shoot through her body. “What the fuck is your problem?” she yelled in her best friend’s face. “You say I need to get laid, I’m getting laid! But that isn’t enough! I don’t want or have time for a relationship. You and Raven seem to now keep pushing a relationship at every turn. Now you and your girlfriend can’t handle the fact that I want to keep the identity of my fuck buddy to myself!” She scowled at Anya, “Did you and Raven make charts, too?” Anya looked away and Lexa swears she saw a hint of a blush and it just made her angrier. “Why can’t you just be happy I’m getting some and leave it alone? I’m not doing anything wrong. I even appreciate the fact that you dragged me out to the bar that night. Please, just leave. It. Alone,” Lexa requested.

                Anya rolled her eyes. “Come on, just tell us who it is and we will leave you alone!”

                Lexa threw her hands up. “Why? Why can’t I have something for myself?”

                Anya had the decency to look guilty.

                Lexa just shook her head and started to walk away in the direction opposite of their apartment.

                “Where are you going?” Anya yelled out.

                “For a walk!” Lexa barked back, unable to stay there and not lose it. She loves Anya and Raven, they are the closest friends she has ever had, but sometimes she just needed her own thing that Raven didn’t snoop on. Lexa’s body was pissed at her, but she just kept walking needing to calm her mind to possibly speak rationally to Anya later.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was finally on her way home after the presentation. There had been a lot of people, students and professors alike, that wanted to talk to her after. It was fulfilling knowing that people enjoyed her presentation and actually learned something from it. What she did not appreciate was that one male professor and one male student both tried to ask her out. That just felt wrong, as if what she held so passionately close to her heart meant nothing to them. The student was definitely a frat bro and seemed shocked that she actually turned him down.

Shaking her head, she decided when she got home she was going to take a bath and have a glass of wine. She contemplated calling Lexa to make sure the brunette made it home herself. Clarke had been shocked seeing her there. The poor woman looked absolutely miserable and Clarke wasn’t sure if she had willingly come or if Anya had dragged her. She had a feeling it was Anya’s doing. Clarke almost marched up the steps to hit the blonde student when she made Lexa hiss in pain.

                Getting into her car, her phone dinged with an email notification. Looking at it Clarke smiled. Dr. Indra sent an email to all of the professors in the history building and said in no uncertain terms if they saw Lexa Woods on campus anytime until Monday, they were to tell her to go home and notify Indra immediately. It also mentioned releasing all homework’s not provided through the website to Anya Forrester. The woman might scare the shit out of her, but it is apparent she really cares for Lexa which is something Clarke can appreciate.

                Driving down the road, Clarke was jamming to some music when she saw someone leaning heavily on a lamppost. It looked like they were throwing up and Clarke had to chuckle as she hoped it wasn’t one of her students. Taking a closer look, she slammed on the brakes, making the person look up sharply as her tires screeched to a halt, which seemed to be a mistake as she immediately put her head back down. Clarke threw her car into park and put her hazards on before climbing out of her car. “Lexa, what the hell? You should be home, what happened?” she asked as she worriedly looked the brunette over, not liking what she was seeing.

                Lexa groaned before answering. “I got into a disagreement with Anya, needed to walk it off.”

                Clarke scowled. “Come on, you need to sit down,” she told her while gently placing an arm around the hurting brunette. Lexa slumped into her and Clarke did everything she could to be gentle as possible. It took a minute, but she was able to get Lexa strapped into the passenger seat of her car and shut the door. Running around to the driver’s side she got into the car and saw Lexa leaning her head back with her eyes closed. The blonde immediately shut the radio off. “Do you have your pain pills?” she asked quietly.

                “No,” Lexa answered weakly.

                Clarke huffed and looked forward. Making a decision she started driving. “I’m going to take you to my apartment, since there is no way you can make it up the steps to your place. What the hell were you arguing about?”

                Lexa sighed. “You. Well, not exactly you,” Lexa’s eyebrows scrunched as she searched for the right words. “Her and Raven have been trying to figure out who Blue is, because they can’t help themselves. When Anya read your text over my shoulder tonight, it made her think it was _you_ you. I kind of lost it.”

                Clarke frowned and glanced at the brunette quickly before focusing back on the road. “I would rather you tell them the truth than hurt yourself. You don’t need to protect me, we aren’t doing anything wrong.”

                “I just… I can’t help but want to protect you. Anya can be an asshole and I don’t know how she’d act if she found out you were really Blue. Plus, I don’t know, I just like having something for myself. I know it is mostly Raven’s doing, but they have made charts trying to figure it out!” Lexa yelled the last part and grabbed her head immediately regretting it.

                Clarke reached over and gently patted Lexa’s leg. This whole ordeal was pissing her off for Lexa. She couldn’t believe the brunette’s friends were pushing so hard. And who makes fucking charts for fun? She did her best to calm down so she could help Lexa. “I get that. I didn’t tell Octavia about us, either. I’m sorry,” Clarke admitted softly.

                Lexa looked over and gave her a weak smile.

                Clarke internally rejoiced when she pulled into her apartment building’s parking lot. She wanted to get Lexa cleaned up and in bed. She had to shake her head to push out a mental image of a healthy Lexa in her bed. She parked and immediately got out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for the brunette. “Take your time,” she insisted.

                Lexa harrumphed.

                Clarke frowned when Lexa placed her legs outside of the car. The one with stiches had a blood stain. She really hoped it wasn’t too bad and she wouldn’t have to take Lexa to the hospital, the fluorescent lights would kill Lexa’s head.

                It took a while, but they eventually made it into the apartment. Clarke didn’t even bother turning on the lights, she just used the flashlight on her phone to lead them back to the bedroom.

                “Is your apartment so messy you don’t even want me to see it?” Lexa joked.

                Clarke smiled and shown the light on herself as she stuck her tongued out at the brunette.

                Lexa just chuckled at her.

                The blonde was happy she hadn’t bothered taking the scarves off of the lights from the weekend. She had Lexa sit on the bed and turned one of them on. “I’m going to need to take your pants off.”

                Lexa smirked.

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Not like that, you ass. You are bleeding.”

                Lexa frowned and looked at the injured leg. “Damn, these are my favorite jeans.”

                “Well, once I get you taken care of, I’ll try to get your jeans clean. So, come on,” Clarke encouraged.

                Lexa unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before proceeding to wiggle the pants down over her hips, tilting from one side to the other in order to not have to stand up. She was successful in getting her jeans to midway down her thighs.

                Clarke took pity on her and kneeled down to help pull the pants the rest of the way off of Lexa’s mile long legs. She frowned seeing the blood seeping from the stitched area. She grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and pressed them against Lexa’s wound pulling a hiss of pain from the brunette. “Sorry,” Clarke cringed in empathy. “Okay, do you want a different shirt to sleep in?” she asked looking up at the librarian.

                Lexa nodded.

                “Let’s get your legs on the bed and then you can take your shirt off,” Clarke instructed.

                “God damn this feeling like shit. If I wasn’t a mess, I’m fairly certain you taking charge of me removing my clothes would be a total turn on,” Lexa lamented.

                Clarke smirked at her and winked. “Don’t worry, you are still a _hot_ mess.”

                Lexa groaned before whipping off her shirt and throwing it at the blonde.

                Clarke caught the shirt and laughed. She then helped Lexa get her legs on the bed before searching for a shirt for the brunette to sleep in. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to clean your leg to see the damage,” Clarke informed Lexa while handing her the shirt.

                Lexa sighed and laid back. “I’m sorry for getting blood on your duvet.”

                Clarke gave her a soft smile. “It is replaceable, you aren’t. You need to take care of yourself, Lex.” Lexa cringed as she tried to get comfortable making Clarke believe she should go do something that Lexa may not be happy about. Green eyes bore into blue with emotion that Clarke isn’t sure she could or should decipher. “I’ll be right back.”

                Clarke hurried to collect supplies to clean Lexa’s wound and when she reentered the bedroom, she found the brunette’s features pinched and that she was shifting her body uncomfortably. “Hey,” Clarke said softly trying to not surprise her. “I’ll do this quickly.”

                Lexa just nodded.

                Clarke got to work hating every gasp of pain that exited Lexa’s mouth. When she cleaned off the blood, she found that two of the stitches had popped. Luckily, they were at one of the ends of the wound, so the skin was not entirely split making Clarke believe that the exertion of Lexa’s walk, when she shouldn’t have been walking like that, was the major factor of the bleeding. She informed Lexa of her opinion and warned her that if the stitches aren’t redone, she very well may have a nasty scar in that area.

                “I don’t want to go to the hospital,” Lexa stated with vehemence through gritted teeth.

                Clarke nodded, figuring that Lexa would say that and proceeded to apply a bandage on top of the wound. “I’ll be checking this in the morning.”

                Lexa gave her a forced smile, clearly in a lot of pain.

                Clarke went to the bathroom to clean up the towels and wash clothes that she used to clean the area. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. “She is _not_ going to be happy, Clarke.” Sighing, she made her way back into the bedroom. “You are miserable.”

                Lexa gave her a “no shit” look.

                “I’m going to get your pain pills. You won’t be able to rest without them and you need to rest to get better,” Clarke stated.

                Lexa started to sit up. “What? No!”

                The blonde walked forward and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Lexa. “I hate seeing you in so much pain. I’m sorry that this is what it takes to help you. I hate having to ruin your privacy by letting Anya and Raven know that I am Blue, but I think your health is more important,” Clarke said gently.

                Lexa looked deflated, which told Clarke a lot. “What about Anya? I don’t think she would be a true asshole, I just worry what she might say in private with you.”

                Clarke smiled and rubbed Lexa’s thigh. “I can take Anya, don’t you worry. If I can handle Abby Griffin for my entire life, I can deal with a petulant Anya.”

                Lexa sighed.

                “I’ll be back soon. Do you need anything before I go?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa shook her head.

                Clarke left the room and grabbed a glass of water, just in case. She walked back to the bedroom and set the glass on the bedside table. She reached out and gently caressed Lexa’s cheeks, pushing stray strands of hair behind tiny ears. “I’ll be back soon.”

                Lexa hummed in acknowledgement.

                The blonde debated it, but she just wanted Lexa to feel better, so in order to give her some comfort she kissed the brunette’s forehead before she left.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke had built herself up on her way to Lexa’s apartment. She was furious by the time she made it to the door. Anya and Raven were causing someone they considered a friend, nay, not just a friend, but a _best_ friend, harm. And rather than just let her be or help her heal, they antagonized her! Taking a deep breath, Clarke knocked solidly on the door.

                It didn’t take long before the door was opened by Raven, who Clarke recognized from the picture. “Hey, angry looking blonde…” she looked over her shoulder, “Hey, Ahn! There’s an angry looking blonde at the door.”

                Clarke was _not_ impressed and pushed her way into the apartment.

                “Dr. Griffin?” Anya asked, looking at her in confusion.

                “I’m here for some of Lexa’s stuff,” Clarke informed them.

                Anya’s eyes widened and then a smirk appeared on her face.

                Clarke marched up to the woman. “Because of you,” she poked a finger into the taller woman’s chest, “I found her doubled over dry heaving on a sidewalk on my way home.” She glared at Raven and then Anya again. “You were _so_ bored NOT working hard on your schoolwork, you had to infiltrate your best friend’s private life to the point of making her reinjure herself.”

                Anya’s smirk turned into a frown.

                “So, congratulations. You figured it out, I’m Blue. How dare Lexa try to enjoy a semester of pressure free sex without telling you two who she is fucking,” Clarke said sarcastically.

                “Hey! We just wanted to know, alright? She gets so closed off…” Raven started.

                Clarke whipped around to face the brunette. “Oh? Really? According to Anya, you made fucking charts! Lexa’s told me nothing in her room is sacred because you can’t help yourself but snoop. She didn’t have much a life when she was younger, not with parents like hers. How dare she try to have some freedom to have fun now, right?”

                “She told you about her parents?” Anya asked incredulously.

                Clarke turned to glare at the tall blonde again. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I get Lexa’s pain pills and her school things. With those stitches she popped trying to calm down after your spat with her, I don’t think it would be smart if she was up and walking around.”

                Anya had the decency to look guilty.

                Clarke turned to look at Raven who had a frown on her face. Seeing as neither were going to say anything anymore, Clarke made her way to Lexa’s bedroom. She found the brunette’s bag containing her planner. Clarke was trying to decipher it, debating on what she should bring back to her place.

                “She’ll want her laptop. Also, Murphy has been giving her a shit ton of assignments,” Raven informed her from the door.

                Clarke nodded. “Thank you,” and started collecting books and notebooks.

                “You know, she never talks about her parents. Not to anyone,” Raven said.

                Clarke did her best to tamp down the feelings of warmth rising within her. “She had been injured, I asked about contacting them. We had a fun comparison of parents.”

                Raven hummed and walked forward, grabbing a book and adding it to the bag. “I know I’m a dick. She is a saint to put up with me. I like to figure things out, see how everything works, sometimes the need overrides my brain and it spills out to my human relations along with the mechanical. It isn’t an excuse, Lexa is a special bean. I shouldn’t have pushed find out who Blue is like I did,” Raven admitted to her.

                Clarke looked up at the brunette. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Lexa thought she was protecting me, she wasn’t sure what Anya would do, but I don’t care. Lexa was literally bleeding on my bed earlier. We may not be long term, but I do appreciate her as a friend and I want her to be healthy.”

                “I won’t do anything.”

                Clarke looked up to see Anya standing at the doorway.

                “I might tease her a bit, I might question it in my mind, but I won’t screw with her happiness. Not anymore than I have already done,” Anya promised looking sullen.

                Clarke sighed. “We are both adults. I’m just here for the semester. Lexa isn’t in any of my classes, hell, she isn’t in the major I’m truly part of. We are doing nothing wrong.”

                Anya nodded and then went into Lexa’s bedside table, pulling out the drawer. “Here,” she said tossing a prescription bottle towards Clarke.

                The blonde professor barely caught it, but still managed to get it into the bag. “Thank you. I don’t know how truly upset she is or when she wants to come back, I just know she is in pain. I know that she shouldn’t be on her leg at least for two days. Indra sent out an email telling all the professors with classes in the History building to inform her if they see Lexa and all homework is to go to you, “Clarke narrowed her eyes at the blonde student. “Until she is ready, just bring it to my office.”

                Anya nodded.

                Clarke strapped the bag over her shoulder. “No word of this to anyone. The last thing Lexa wants is to lose Indra’s trust and respect.”

                The two nodded in agreement.

                “Tell her we love her,” Raven requested.

                Clarke narrowed her eyes at the woman. “You can do that yourselves. She has her phone. Just give her time.” With that, she walked swiftly out of the room and out of the apartment.

∞∞∞∞

                When Clarke got back to her apartment, Lexa seemed to be writhing in pain. She instantly poured out the proper amount of pills and had the brunette swallow them. To bide the time it would take for the pills to set in, Clarke comfortingly combed her fingers through Lexa’s long locks and told her mundane stories of her life.

                When Lexa finally fell asleep, Clarke kissed her forehead before getting ready for bed herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya talk and the beginning of Fall Break.

During the week Lexa spent at Clarke’s, she hadn’t let the brunette do anything other than relax and study. The blonde had been insistent that Lexa focus on healing. She spent a lot of the first few  days drugged up and sleeping. On Thursday, Lexa refused to take anything other than Tylenol or ibuprofen so she was more awake and could actually study. Clarke yelled at her when she got home to the brunette bending over stretching. She said it wasn’t smart to do when all alone with a head injury, even if the view was nice to come home to. The whole time, Lexa convinced herself that this is what friends do for each other and the domesticity that gave her a thrill she didn’t want to name was just a side effect of so much time spent together.

                When Lexa finally went home that Sunday, the tension in the apartment could be cut with a knife. Anya and Raven had both apologized for their behavior. Raven promised she would be more respectful and Anya agreed. The tall blonde looked like she wanted to say more but had just sadly looked away. Lexa wasn’t sure what to do with all of it. She was still irritated, even if she had accepted the apology. The couple had walked on egg shells around her and Lexa wasn’t sure how they could fix things to be back to normal.

                When Lexa showed up in class on Monday, she had been surprised by being welcomed back by some of her fellow students. A few had even asked her how she was feeling. It confused her until she found out that they had noticed she was in bad shape the Tuesday of the week before that she had gone to classes and then some had been at Clarke’s presentation. The brunette appreciated the well wishes. It was something she wouldn’t have thought to do for someone else. She would have noticed if someone she knew was not in class, but her social skills could use some work, thus Anya and Raven being her only friends. Well, and now Clarke.

                Thinking about the blonde reminded Lexa that this weekend was Fall break. She had to cement their plans, so she knew what to bring. Lexa was just happy that she was feeling better and hoped that by the time they left she was up to more than just a short make out session. When leaving her last class, she found Clarke in the hallway chatting with some students. The blonde saw her and gave her a small smile. Lexa smiled back and headed home.

                Opening the apartment door, she found Anya sitting on the couch.

                The blonde looked at her. “Hey, Lexa. How are you feeling after going to classes?”

                Lexa shrugged. “Mostly tired with a headache.”

                Anya nodded and looked off, like she was searching for something. Seeming to find it, she looked back at the brunette. “Can we talk?”

                Lexa took a deep breath and nodded. “Just let me put my stuff down.”

                Anya nodded again.

                Lexa quickly put her stuff in her room and came back out. She sat on the opposite end of the couch and turned to look at her best friend.

                Anya visibly took a deep breath before looking at the brunette. “I know I said this yesterday, but I really am sorry. I realize I was being an absolute dick and should have respected your privacy. I was just aiming to pick on you a bit, but I took it way too far with Raven. We were both so curious about who it could be, whether it was just being nosy or wanting to solve a mystery, I don’t know, neither of which is an excuse.”

                Lexa just nodded. “I just can’t understand why knowing was so important. You knew it was just for a semester, even if you didn’t know who it was. You should be happy, you are the one that was pushing for me to get laid. Now, I am, for the time being at least. Did you really need to know the details?” Lexa asked.

                Anya shrugged. “You’ve been happier than normal. I like that. You deserve to be happy. I want that to continue and to be honest, I was hoping if I figured out who it was, maybe I could find someone else for you or figure out a way for you to continue having your good times.”

                Lexa shook her head and sighed. “Ahn, there is no continuing this. We can’t leave her apartment together, which both of us enjoy,” she said with a smirk, causing Anya to groan. She turned serious again. “I’m happy to have met Clarke. She’s become a literal _friend_ with benefits. Who knows, maybe we will stay in contact once she goes back home. I just don’t have the time or the need to do more than what we are doing.”

                “You could somehow, I’m sure,” Anya said.

                Lexa shook her head again, her headache growing. “No.”

                Anya sighed in defeat and dropped it. “What can I do to make this up to you?”

                Lexa shrugged. “Just give me time. My two best friends were conspiring behind my back and it hurts. I need to know that you two will be able to accept things as they are. You know I don’t trust easily. My parents raised me to be skeptical of people and self-sufficient.”

                “I know and I hate that we broke that trust. I guess the fact that you hold things so close to the vest just makes you more interesting to us,” Anya admitted.

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “Privacy isn’t a bad thing. Hell, I’d kill for thicker walls so that you and Raven could be more private while having sex.”

                Anya grinned. “We just want you to know what it sounds like when you are doing it right.”

                Lexa scoffed. “Trust me, I’m doing it plenty right.”

                Anya raised and eyebrow and smirked. “So, tell me, is Dr. Griffin a screamer?”

                Lexa glared at her before pulling the pillow from behind her back and throwing it at her friend.

                Anya laughed and caught it. “Hey, I had to ask!”

                The brunette rolled her eyes again. “You definitely have spent too much time with Raven.”

                “She is much more enjoyable company than you, much less broody,” Anya sassed back.

                Lexa just shook her head. “You know you love me.”

                Anya smiled softly. “I do. Now, go take a nap. I’m sure Indra let you know you aren’t allowed to work until after break.”

                Lexa sighed. “Yes, she did.” The brunette shook her head. “It is so weird being mothered by my professor. I mean, my actual mom doesn’t care this much.”

                Anya looked at her in concern. “Did you let them know something happened?”

                Lexa nodded. “Yeah, I texted last week. Just to let them know. I got “Ok” back and that’s it.”

                Anya shook her head. “Well, at least you have Indra. Dr. Griffin is rather protective of you, too. Rae and I are here for you, also, even if we can be assholes.”

                Lexa chuckled and got up. “I’m going to take that nap. Are you making dinner?”

                “No, Raven said she was going to,” the blonde answered.

                “Okay, later,” Lexa said heading to her bedroom. Once the door was closed, the brunette leaned against it and sighed. She was glad Anya was here to have the talk. It helped a lot, though it would still take some time for her to completely trust them and allow them back in, but it was a good start.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke and Lexa had started early on Friday to travel to Arkadia. Lexa was amazed by Clarke’s bubbliness for the road trip. The blonde had cracked the windows (it was too cold to put them completely down), cranked up the radio, and then started singing along. She poked the brunette until she also let loose and joined her. Lexa surprised herself by letting go and having some fun.

                When they arrived in Arkadia, Clarke was sure to point out different areas of interest to the brunette as they passed by. Lexa greedily took in what the artist told her. Clarke’s point of view of the city showed an artistic tinge that let Lexa appreciate architecture and views, rather than businesses and law firms, which is what her parents showed her the few times they had visited Arkadia.

                All to soon, they made it to Clarke’s apartment building.

                “Okay, I really want to get to my gallery, so we’ll drop off our things here, and head there,” Clarke said.

                Lexa nodded. “Do you need anything from the trunk?” Clarke had had her put personal things in the backseat of the blonde’s car along with Clarke’s own.

                Clarke shook her head. “Everything in there is going to the gallery.”

                Lexa nodded and proceeded to get her things and follow Clarke. The blonde led her into the building and then to the elevator.

                Once they were inside, Clarke smirked at her. “Remember the first time we were in an elevator?”

                Lexa smirked back. “You couldn’t keep your hands off me as I recall.”

                Clarke narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “I’m pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Hell, once we got to my apartment…”

                The door opened and Lexa grabbed the blonde’s hand. “Where?”

                Clarke took over and led them to her place. She quickly unlocked a door. Once inside, Clarke dropped her bags.

                Lexa dropped her bags, as well, and immediately pushed Clarke up against the door. She kissed the blonde, messily pushing her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, before undoing the blonde’s pants. Clarke put her arms around the brunette’s neck and tightened her hold as Lexa pushed her hand down the blonde’s opened pants. Lexa immediately pushed two fingers into Clarke’s warmth.

                The artist arched back and moaned loudly.

                Lexa kissed down Clarke’s neck, nipping lightly, and playing her tongue around the artist’s pulse point as she started pulsing her fingers in and out of the blonde. Once she started pushing her palm against the artist’s clit, Clarke cried out. Lexa continued pushing in and out of her lover. She could feel Clarke’s walls fluttering around her fingers, which pushed her to grind her palm around Clarke’s clit harder.

                Clarke cried out Lexa’s name as she came, her fingers digging into the back of the brunette’s neck.

                Lexa slowly let the blonde down, only giving up when Clarke rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder. She shuddered as Lexa pulled her fingers out. The librarian licked Clarke’s cum off of her fingers and savored the taste.

                “This was not in my itinerary, but I am _not_ going to complain,” Clarke sighed out.

                Lexa chuckled.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke couldn’t describe how much she enjoyed bringing Lexa to her apartment. The fact that the brunette had immediately given her an orgasm, notwithstanding. Lexa seemed amazed by the windows in her living room that reached floor to ceiling. The brunette loved the art and the fact she had an electric fireplace. Clarke showed Lexa her inhouse studio, the guest room (Clarke offered, but Lexa refused much to her relief), and the bedroom that housed a king sized bed. Clarke enjoyed the way Lexa’s eyes lit up at the bed. Unfortunately, she had to get to her gallery, otherwise, she would have pounced on the brunette.

                They made their way to Clarke’s gallery, her pride and joy. Stepping into the space, she was dismayed at the spaces between paintings. One of the reasons she had accepted the teaching position was because she had been in a creative slump. Luckily, she has finished several paintings and they were ready to be shown. Turning to Lexa she gave a small smile. “I’m sorry, usually it isn’t so… bare… please just look around and I’ll talk business with my manager.”

                Lexa nodded and went off to gaze at the paintings that were around.

                Clarke walked to the back office and found her manager hunched over the computer on the desk. “Hey, Harper.”

                The woman looked up and smiled. “Hey, boss. Welcome home!”

                Clarke chuckled. “Thanks. I see we have several open spaces.”

                Harper nodded. “We had a great week. Those new artists sold really well. I haven’t put anything else up because I was hoping you would have something.”

                The artist grinned at her. “I do, indeed. I have several paintings in the trunk of my car. I also have some charcoal sketches, but I need to frame them.”

                “Yay!” Harper cheered giddily. “I’m so happy you got your groove back!”

                Clarke laughed. “Hey, they may suck.”

                The manager rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt that.” She stood from her seat and gave Clarke a hug, which the artist happily returned. “Give me your keys and I’ll get the paintings.”

                Clarke shook her head. “I’ll help.” As she turned, the blonde was surprised to find her mother walking into the office. She looked at her in confusion. “Hi, Mom. What are you doing here?”

                Abby sighed. “Well, you had mentioned you had a break this weekend, I knew this would be your first stop. I figured I would come visit.”

                Clarke nodded slowly. She didn’t talk a lot with her mother, their conversations had to generally be quick check ins otherwise they ended up arguing. “We were just about to get some paintings I have done out of my car.”

                Abby nodded tersely but did not move.

                Clarke struggled to not roll her eyes. It was obvious her mother wanted something. She turned to her manager and handed her the keys to her car. “Go ahead and get started. I’ll be right there.”

                Harper smiled at her, took the keys, and left.

                Clarke turned to her mother. “What’s up?”

                “This weekend the hospital is having an awards dinner. Since you are home, I thought you might like to come,” Abby informed her.

                The artist sighed. “I don’t really have time for that. I have things I need to do here as well as papers to still grade.”

                Abby rolled her eyes. “Come on, Clarke. You could meet some of the new attendings, which I think could be good for you.”

                Clarke had to bite her tongue to not lash out. Of course, her mother would want to try and hook her up with one of her new doctors. “I’m sorry, Mom. I don’t have the time.” She debated mentioning Lexa being with her but didn’t want to open that can of worms.

                Abby huffed, clearly displeased. “It would be good for you to meet someone new.”

                Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose. “I am currently living two hours away and will be for two more months. So, truly, I don’t need to meet anyone I am way too busy at the moment.” She especially didn’t want to date a doctor but didn’t want this to devolve into a full on argument so she didn’t voice that.

                “I’m just trying to look out for you, Clarke,” Abby said with a hint of sincerity.

                The blonde sighed and looked at her mom. She decided to just change the subject. “How is Marcus?”

                Abby frowned but answered. “He is doing well. He is here, actually.”

                Clarke panicked at the thought of her stepfather alone with Lexa in the gallery. He was a nice guy, it was just that Lexa and she hadn’t discussed what they would say about their relationship. “I don’t want to be rude, so why don’t we go out and see him.”

                Her mother sighed but acquiesced.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa had been looking at a beautiful sunset painting when she heard the doors to the gallery open. She saw an older couple come in, the gentleman seemed to be trying to warn the woman of something. The woman huffed and walked away to the backroom where Clarke had disappeared. The man sighed and turned, his eyes opened wide in surprise when he saw her.

                He gave her a smile. “Don’t mind us. Or any loud noises that you may hear soon.”

                Lexa looked worriedly towards the backroom.

                “I apologize for disturbing you,” he said.

                The brunette nodded. “It is okay, I’m just waiting on Clarke.”

                He looked at her in surprise. “Oh! How do you know Clarke?” he asked, walking towards her.

                “I’m a history student at Polis U. My professor had me show her around campus when she first came. We have become friends of sorts. We are on Fall break now, and Clarke wanted to show me her gallery. She is trying to convince me to look deeper into art or something,” Lexa rambled, not really sure what she should be saying.

                The man grinned. “Well, she is a very talented and capable artist, I’m sure she will succeed with you. I’m Marcus Kane, by the way, I’m married to her mother,” he said holding a hand out to shake.

                Lexa now understood why he warned her about loud voices. She shook his hand. “I’m Lexa Woods.”

                He lit up. “You don’t say! Indra speaks very highly of you.”

                Lexa looked at him in surprise.

                “She and I go way back, and she has mentioned your name multiple times to me, said you are a very dedicated student and will do quite well in your life. She keeps mentioning you more and more now that I have taken a position at Arkadia University’s law school,” Marcus informed her.

                Lexa was flummoxed. This was _not_ what she was expecting when she entered the gallery. “Oh, uh, wow. That is very kind of her.”

                “You should be proud. She usually only complains about students,” he told her conspiratorially. “How long are you in town? I could show you around campus. You are applying to Arkadia, correct?”

                Lexa nodded. Arkadia’s law school was one of the best in the country, so hell yes she applied there. “My application is already sent, sir. We are leaving on Sunday, but I don’t know what the plan is while we are here. I would very much appreciate you showing me around.”

                Marcus grinned. “I’m sure Clarke wouldn’t mind.”

                They both turned to see a blonde woman struggling with the door while holding a packaged painting. Lexa hurried over to help open the door.

                “Thank you so much. Clarke didn’t mention these were so heavy.” She looked at the man and smiled. “Hi, Marcus.”

                “Hello, Harper. Are there more?” he asked.

                Harper nodded. “She seems to have found a muse,” she said with a grin. The blonde looked at Lexa who was just confused. “Clarke had lost her spark before taking the teaching position. Whatever she is doing in Polis seems to have helped her get it back.”

                Lexa knew she was blushing and was happy when Clarke and her mother entered the main gallery area.

                “Hey, everything okay?” the artist asked the group huddled around the door.

                “Clarke! You didn’t tell me you are friends with Indra’s top student!” Kane said with a grin.

                Clarke looked at him with confusion. “You know Indra?”

                The bearded man nodded. “Indeed, and she has been talking up Lexa here for a while now. I offered to show her around Arkadia’s law school while you guys are here.”

                Clarke’s mother narrowed her eyes at Lexa, seeming to try and decipher her.

                Clarke looked at Lexa who gave her a small smile. She smiled back. “That sounds great. Did you go there?”

                Marcus chuckled.

                “He started teaching there in the Spring, Clarke,” her mother informed her.

                Clarke looked surprised. “Oh! Well, that would be great.”

                Harper laughed. “Yeah, really great.”

                Clarke glared at her, causing the manager to grin. “Why don’t we start moving this artwork?” she suggested, getting everyone moving.

                Lexa saw the blonde check in with her and she gave her another smile. This was going to be one crazy weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Fall break.

The rest of the afternoon was spent organizing things at Clarke’s gallery. The artist had revealed most of her new paintings, claiming the ones she didn’t let them see she was going to save for a show. Abby and Marcus had stayed to help, Marcus being much more helpful than his wife. Lexa had started to feel quite uncomfortable as Clarke’s mother kept looking at her as if the doctor was trying to solve a puzzle. Abby then proceeded to ask Lexa questions. The questions ranged from her major and life plans to her relationship with Clarke. Clarke was sure to jump in whenever she could to distract her mother and move the woman away while looking at Lexa and mouthing an apology.

                Marcus, on the other hand, Lexa found to be a pleasant human being. He was very excited to show Lexa Arkadia’s campus the next day. He promised to do what he can to assist her into the acceptance pile. The only negative was when he mentioned her parents. Lexa was quick to inform him that her parents didn’t support her, and she was working hard on this all on her own. The older man smiled at her with a look of pride. He recalled hearing about the military tradition in her family and assured her that, with what Indra says about her, it wouldn’t matter to those who are in charge of making the acceptance decisions. Lexa smiled at him, appreciating his encouragement.

                Once the older couple was gone, Clarke had gone to the back office with Harper to work on some things, leaving Lexa to wander the gallery alone. She was fascinated by the new paintings. There was a scene depicting a dark green forest meeting a night’s sky, a landscape portraying the Polis campus, another of the history building itself.  There were a few abstracts, definitely focusing on the color green and what she was fairly certain were eyes. She was mesmerized by portraits of body parts that were in intricate detail. A blush rose on her cheeks as Lexa realized they were all her. Tears came to her eyes at how beautiful Clarke had made her. Lexa had to swallow back her emotions, unsure as to what this meant. Clarke was rather insistent that they were only to be together for this semester, Lexa agreed with that as she needed to focus on doing well with her classes and getting into law school. Still…

                “Hey, Lex, I’m so sorry, this took way longer than I thought it would,” Clarke apologized and came to stand beside her.

                Lexa couldn’t help herself and blurted, “These are me.”

                Clarke looked at her in surprise and then guilt. “Yes, they are. I made sure not to include any identifying features… other than your features, but really… like, no one would know unless they _know_ you,” Clarke rambled in explanation.

                Lexa nodded and looked at the painting in front of her. “I’m honored. They are quite beautiful.”

                Clarke grinned at her side. “Well, you _are_ beautiful. But, still, I apologize for doing this without your approval. I can take it down.”

                Lexa shook her head. “No, I trust you won’t name me. I have to say though,” Lexa said turning to look at the artist, “I am curious about this lack of muse before.”

                Clarke sighed and looked away. “That… that is a bit of a story, and now you are probably starving. So, if you want, we can revisit it later.”

                Lexa saw the negative mood change as Clarke’s shoulders tense and her jaw clenches. “So, where are you taking me to dinner?” Lexa asked, hoping to take the unhappiness radiating from Clarke away.

                The blonde took a deep breath and turned to Lexa with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Well, since we aren’t in Polis, what do you say we actually _go_ out somewhere together? There is this little Italian place that I just love and thought you might enjoy,” Clarke informed her.

                Lexa grinned. “Lead the way.”

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was quick to understand why Clarke enjoyed the little Italian place, it was phenomenal. Clarke insisted they share the tiramisu for dessert and Lexa almost orgasmed because of the amazing tasting dessert in her mouth, just so rich and full.

                Clarke grinned at her once the food was gone. “Do you think you can make it home?” the blonde asked teasingly.

                Lexa groaned and put her hands up. “Carry me.”

                Clarke let out a good-hearted laugh. “I think you are forgetting which one of us has the muscles,” the blonde said with a sly smirk.

                Lexa looked at the darkened blue eyes of her lover. “Hmmm, I suppose I have to get up on my own, I just hope I won’t have to get off on my own,” Lexa teased.

                Clarke licked her lips. “I don’t think that will be a problem.” The blonde stood up and beckoned Lexa to join her. “Let’s get out of here.”

                Lexa grinned.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke woke up cuddled up to Lexa’s side, with an arm over the brunette’s stomach. She wasn’t sure what caused her to wake up, as she was _very_ comfortable, and they had had a long and very satisfying night. Her body was deliciously sore and sleeping next to a naked Lexa was becoming a favorite thing of hers. She knew she shouldn’t be having these thoughts, there was no possibility of the two staying together.

                Clarke was brought out of her musings by a knock on her apartment door. The reason for being awake suddenly clear. The blonde sighed and gently extricated herself from the future lawyer. She ran a hand through her messy blonde hair and grabbed her robe from a hook on her closet door. She made her way to the door, just as a knock sounded again, this time even louder. Clarke swore under her breath, hoping that Lexa wouldn’t be woken up.

                Opening the door Clarke came face to face with her ex. Frowning and irritated, the blonde asked, “What are you doing here, Finn?”

                The floppy haired boy gave her a charming smile, one that Clarke had easily fallen for but now despised. “Hi, Clarke. I heard you were back in town. Thought I’d stop by and see if you wanted to go out to breakfast.”

                “No,” Clarke responded succinctly before going to close the door.

                Finn reached a hand out to stop the door. “Come on, Clarke. I know we had a rough patch, but I truly think we can work things out. It has been six months, you can’t possibly still be mad.”

                Clarke glared at the douche bag. “Finn, you tried to get into my friends’ pants multiple times and then you cheated on me with other women. Multiple times. You are a liar, male chauvinist, and an arrogant asshole. There is no chance of us ever getting back together.”

                Finn clenched his jaw. “You can’t do better than me, Princess. I make incredible money and am the best you ever had in bed. You will come crawling back to me eventually, but I’m giving you a chance now.”

                “Hey, baby, is everything okay?” Lexa said coming to stand next to Clarke and putting her arm around the artist’s shoulders.

                Clarke leaned into the brunette’s touch, surprised but comforted. “Finn was just leaving.”

                The floppy haired boy scoffed. “Are you kidding me? You aren’t gay, what is this?”

                The artist rolled her eyes. “That’s right, I’m not gay. I’m bisexual. You know that, you even tried talking me into threesomes because of it.”

                Lexa laughed at that. “Was he so bad in bed he needed back up?” she asked the blonde.

                Clarke looked at the slightly taller woman, a grin on her face.

                “Hey, fuck you. Who even are you?” the boy demanded.

                Lexa turned and glared at him, causing him to look down. “My name is Alexandria Woods. You may have heard of my family, the empire known as Woods, Inc.”

                Finn’s head snapped up to look at her in surprise.

                “Now, I do believe my girlfriend told you to leave,” Lexa told him dismissively. Finn went to say something, but Lexa just slammed the door in his face before locking all of the locks.

                Clarke turned to face Lexa and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. “Thank you for that,” she said sincerely, looking into forest green eyes.

                Lexa smiled sheepishly. “I hope I didn’t overstep.”

                Clarke shook her head. “Trust me, I appreciate the help. Plus, it was hot as fuck.”

                Lexa smirked at her.

                Clarke stepped back and untied the belt of her robe, letting the smooth fabric fall from her body.

                The brunette’s eyes dropped to take all of the artist in, before hurriedly taking off the t-shirt and shorts that she had slipped on.

                Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her to the living room couch, not willing to waste time going the extra few yards to her bedroom. Once they stood in front of the couch, Clarke turned and pulled the brunette into a searing kiss. Her lips traveled down Lexa’s neck, as the blonde reached her hands down to squeeze Lexa’s firm ass. The brunette’s physique was godly, it was no wonder the artist found inspiration because of Lexa.

                The librarian pulled Clarke’s face back up and kissed her deeply, massaging the blonde’s tongue with her own.

                Clarke could feel the wetness dripping from her pussy, but she wanted to show Lexa some appreciation. She pulled back before gently pushing the brunette down to sit on the couch.

                Lexa immediately complied and once seated on the edge of the couch, pulled Clarke close so she could lavish the blonde’s supple breasts. She teased Clarke’s nipple with small licks and nips, causing the blonde to thrust her fingers through brown locks, encouraging Lexa to stay in place.

                Clarke moaned as Lexa’s lips enveloped the nipple she was currently working and sucked hard. The blonde knew she had to pull away in order to pleasure Lexa as much as she wanted. Lexa released the breast with a pop and started running her fingers up and down the back of Clarke’s thighs. The blonde stepped back before kneeling down in front of the librarian. She placed her hands on the brunette’s knees and looked up for permission.

                Lexa nodded and proceeded to open her legs for the blonde.

                Clarke licked and nipped up the inside of Lexa’s thigh. When she met the apex of the brunette’s thighs, she kissed above Lexa’s clit, just to tease her before working her way back down the other thigh.

                Lexa groaned. “Clarke,” she complained.

                Clarke grinned wickedly at the brunette before diving in. She gave a long lick up Lexa’s slit, causing the librarian to gasp. Clarke circled her tongue around Lexa’s clit and pushed one finger into the brunette’s tight, velvety hole pulling a moan from Lexa. The brunette leaned back and let out a long moan as Clarke increased the pace of her finger as she put more pressure on Lexa’s clit with her tongue. The librarian grabbed onto blonde hair keeping Clarke in place while she thrusted her hips into the artist’s face. “More,” the brunette begged.

                Clarke was quick to respond, instantly adding another finger. She could feel the brunette’s walls fluttering around her fingers and knew that Lexa was close. As Clarke thrusted forward, she curled her fingers hitting Lexa’s g-spot and causing the brunette to cry out.

                “Yes, Clarke! Right there!” Lexa yelled.

                Clarke upped her tempo once more causing Lexa to break. The brunette’s back arched up off the couch and she let out a shout of Clarke’s name. The artist slowed and lessened the pressure of her fingers and tongue to help bring Lexa down from her orgasm only stopping when Lexa pushed her away. Looking up as she licked her fingers clean, Clarke saw a lazy smirk on Lexa’s face.

                “Damn, remind me to slam doors in the face of douche bags for you more often,” Lexa said with a chuckle.

                Clarke just smiled and shook her head. She stood up and leaned down to kiss the brunette.

                “Mmm,” Lexa moaned while reaching up to hold the back of Clarke’s neck, keeping the blonde close. “Come here,” Lexa requested, pulling the blonde closer by reaching down to Clarke’s thighs, encouraging the artist to straddle her lap.

                Clarke went willingly, but before things could get more intense, she heard her phone start ringing. Clarke pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “I should get that.”

                Lexa groaned. “Fine,” she whined out.

                Clarke laughed at the brunette’s response. She pecked Lexa’s lips and got up to find her phone. Clarke sighed when she found it next to her bed. She had missed the call and was able to see it was from her mother. Groaning she redialed.

                “ _Hello_?” Abby answered.

                “Hey, Mom, you called?” Clarke asked.

                “ _Yes, Marcus and I were wondering when Lexa would like to view Arkadia’s campus,_ ” Abby informed her.

                Clarke looked at the time and saw that it only 9am. She realized the fact that she answered the phone already told her mom that she was awake, so would expect Lexa to be ready soon. “Um, we could meet Marcus at 10? Actually, would 10:30 be okay?” Clarke asked.

                “10:30 would be fine. See you later,” Abby said before hanging up.

                Clarke looked at her phone. It wasn’t unusual for phone calls to be short like that with her mom, but the fact that she said _she’d_ see her later gave Clarke an uneasy feeling.

                “Everything okay?” Lexa asked, leaning against the doorway.

                Clarke looked at the beautiful, naked, extremely fit… what did she ask? “Huh?”

                Lexa smirked. “Is everything okay?”

                Clarke nodded. “Oh, yeah. Um, that was my mother, she wanted to know when we would be ready for the Arkadia tour.”

                Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Is she going to be there?”

                Clarke sighed. “From what she hinted at I assume she will be.”

                Lexa nodded.

                “I’m sorry. I know she was ridiculous yesterday. I don’t know why, since all she knows about you is that you are my friend and a student. Not that it matters, we are doing nothing wrong.”

                Lexa walked forward and sat next to Clarke on the bed. “Hey, she is your mom. I’m fairly certain they are supposed to try and protect you and I no doubt fall into the questionable pile.”

                Clarke shook her head. “No, it isn’t that. Since I refused to become a medical doctor, she now has been introducing me to either young doctors or successful businessmen.”

                Lexa frowned. “Your gallery seems to be doing well. Is it not?” she asked.

                Clarke smiled mirthlessly. “It is actually. Really well. I always introduce new artists or ones I enjoy, to have more than just my stuff. It works out well for filling the place and introducing people to different artists, and especially when I have times of… low production. And as you saw yesterday, the walls were pretty bare. Harper said we had a wonderful week and she didn’t replace anything with the hopes I was bringing some paintings or drawings with me.”

                Lexa nodded and took the blonde’s hand. “Well, you seem to be a savvy businesswoman, along with being an amazing artist. I think your mom just wants you to have a solid back up because people can be fickle. At the same time, _because_ you are so incredible you won’t need that. She just needs to get her head out of her ass long enough to see that.”

                Clarke snorted out a laugh and laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

                “Of course. So, what time are we meeting Marcus?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke reached for her phone. “About an hour.”

                Lexa hummed. “You may not know this about me, but I am very environmentally friendly. I think it would be a very good idea to conserve water by showering together,” the brunette proclaimed seriously.

                Clarke lifted her head and grinned at Lexa. She stood up and pulled the brunette with her. “Well, let’s get to the not wasting.”

                Lexa chuckled and followed along.

∞∞∞∞

                When they made it to the university, they found that Abby had indeed come along with Marcus. Clarke hugged them both and Lexa shook their hands.

                “Clarke, I know you don’t need to see the campus again, so why don’t we get some brunch while the lawyer and future lawyer discuss things?” Abby asked.

                Clarke had to bite her tongue from saying something scathing. She was pissed. For whatever reason, her mother can’t leave well enough alone. Not wanting to get into an argument in front of Lexa, she turned to the brunette. “Would that be okay with you?” She saw Lexa’s eyes flick to Abby and back.

                “I mean, I wouldn’t hate having you along, but I can probably manage on my own,” she answered.

                Clarke appreciated the effort to give the blonde an option. “Okay, then, I suppose I should go with my mother. Just call or text us when you guys are done, okay?”

                Marcus and Lexa both nodded.

                “Come on, Lexa. Even if it is a Saturday, some of the law professors are here. I’m sure they would love to meet you,” Marcus said.

                Lexa’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

                Clarke knew that anyone that didn’t know the brunette wouldn’t have been able to see it. She was just glad that Lexa overpacked, so she had a nice outfit to wear instead of just jeans, as had Lexa not done so, she would have been completely freaking out.

                “Excellent, we will see you both later,” Abby said, waving at the duo while hooking her arm through her daughters, leading her away. “I know a perfect spot. It just opened up recently and they make amazing omelets and muffins.”

                Clarke nodded walking along with her mother. “How was your dinner?”

                Abby grinned. “It was a great time. You really missed out.” She then went on to describe things Clarke didn’t care about, and people she didn’t care about. For all of Abby’s bluster, Clarke was well aware any young doctor that her mother introduced her to, was looking only to impress Abigail Griffin-Kane. She learned that the hard way several times over, by allowing her mom to hook her up with people to date.  

                Much too long later, they made their way into a small café and were sat across from one another.

                “So, what is going on with you and Lexa?” Abby asked while looking at her menu.

                Clarke sighed and shook her head. Looking up at her mother she said, “She’s a friend. She has been working herself too hard, in my opinion, and since school is closed and the library, where she works, is closed for the break, I thought she might benefit from getting away.”

                Abby sighed and put her menu down. “Clarke…”

                She was interrupted by the waitress asking what they wanted to drink. Both requested coffee. The waitress smiled and walked away.

                “Clarke, do you really want me to believe you are just friends with this girl? I mean, that is what she is, a girl. Not only that, but one of your _students_. Are you really not thinking about how that looks?” Abby asked.

                Clarke had to grit her teeth and take several deep breaths before she answered. “We _are_ just friends. She was the one to originally help me around campus. A majority of the professors I deal with either hit on me or ignore me, so sue me for befriending someone that even though forced into my company, ended up having a good time. Plus, she isn’t _my_ student. I’m technically part of the Art department, but from what I understand, all visiting professors get an office in the History department. Also, Lexa is 22. She is an adult. Yes, I realize not every person is an adult at 22, but she has a lot of history that you don’t know about.”

                The waitress came for their order. Abby gave her answer robotically and Clarke just said the first thing that looked good when she glanced at the menu.

                “I realize you don’t have faith in me or respect for me, mother. You hated that I did what _I_ wanted to do with my life. I think it spurns you even more knowing I have been successful,” Clarke stated.

                “No listen. I want you to be happy. I’m just sure living off of peoples’ hobbies isn’t a long term deal. I just want you to have solid backing with a significant other that has a solid job. Since you are here this weekend, why not meet one of my new attendings, or I have heard Finn is free,” Abby suggested while coyly taking a drink.

                Clarke shook her head and laughed. “And here I thought it was Jasper that told him.” Clarke looked at her mother. “Finn and I are done. Beyond done. He was cheating on me from the get-go. He liked me only because _you_ are my mother, which I assume is what makes you like _him_ so much. I’d rather live a life where I aim to be happy and fulfilled, which so far, I am doing exactly that. How about you let go and let me live my life?”

                Abby frowned. “I didn’t realize you were this unhappy with me.”

                “What do you expect mom? You try to act as if I’m stupid and have no plan for the future, constantly!” Clarke admonished.

                “Is it so wrong to want my only child to have safe and solid backing?” Abby asked.

                The waitress came back and quickly dispersed their food, obviously feeling their tension.

                “Mom, maybe for once in your life, try to start believing in me! I’m 29, with my own gallery, multiple commissions to choose from, and enough education to teach at a renown university. If you can’t accept that, it is your problem, _not_ mine nor my occupation’s.” Clarke stood up and walked out of the café. Her hunger was beyond gone. She made her way towards Arkdadia’s Law school building and took a seat on the bench outside. Pulling her phone out she sent a text to Lexa asking her to let Clarke know when she was done. The blonde knew Lexa would have done that anyway, but now, it seemed more important. She pulled out a sketchbook from her bag and tried to work out her feelings artistically.

                Clarke wasn’t sure how long she had been drawing when her phone rang. She knew her mother wouldn’t make an effort, so she looked and found it was Octavia calling. “Hi, O,” Clarke answered.

                “ _Uh-oh, what’s wrong?”_ her best friend asked.

                “Nothing. Just had an intense conversation with my mother. What’s up?” Clarke asked, still trying to force cheerfulness.

                Octavia sighed. “ _Well, you may need this even more now, but I thought, since you are home and I have the night off, we could go out. I’ll bring Lincoln, so you can meet him. You can bring Lexa, I’m sure we’ll have some fun_.”

                Clarke chuckled. “Not quite the same fun, but yeah. I’ll ask Lexa when she gets out here.”

                “ _Oh? Where is she?”_ Octavia asked.

                “Well, turns out that Marcus is teaching at Arkadia’s Law School. And he had heard of Lexa because he knows Indra, so he offered to give her a tour,” Clarke explained.

                “ _No shit, that woman is everywhere. Do you think she is listening to us talk now?”_ Octavia asked suspicously.

                Clarke chuckled. “I think it is a high probability. Anyway, Marcus was introducing her to other professors and such, so I’m hanging out in front of the Law School building and sketching.”

                Octavia hummed over the line. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

                Clarke sighed. “Well, I was woken up by Finn pounding on my door. I assumed it was Jasper telling him I am in town, turns out it was my mother. Then Mom and I had a big disagreement at brunch. She keeps insisting I will fail.”

                “ _Clarkey, forget Mama G. You are badass. You are doing awesome, so fuck her issues. Tonight, we will have fun. I’m sure Lexa will give you an extra happy ending. I’m so glad we don’t live together anymore, by the way. Some drinks, some fun, screw your mom and her issues. Good times had all around.”_

                Clarke laughed. “I’m pretty sure you’ve convinced me. I’ll just talk to Lexa when she gets away and text you. Is that okay?”

                “ _Perfect. Can’t wait to see you. Mwah!_ ” O said before ending the call.

                Clarke laughed and put her phone away. She couldn’t explain her appreciation for her best friend other than to say she couldn’t live without her. Today should continue to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a Fall break could be so exciting? There will be a 3rd and last part, then they are back to Polis. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments. If you want to say more, my tumbler is also superwayhaught100


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long weekend continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life and such. Thank you for the comments and kudos, they are always appreciated.

When Lexa left the building, she felt renewed with life. Marcus had introduced her to basically everyone except the head guys of the law school. She couldn’t believe the fortune of meeting this man. She hoped that Clarke’s lunch with her mother yielded positive results, as well. Looking around, her eyes were drawn to blonde hair. Lexa could see Clarke hunched over a sketchbook. Walking down the steps in front of the law building she came to a halt in front of Clarke. The blonde didn’t seem to notice her until she looked up for a new view.

                “Hey!” Clarke said in surprise.

                Lexa grinned at her. “Hi. What are you up to?”

                Clarke shrugged. “Just, you know, drawing. It’s what I do.”

                Lexa laughed. “Yes, I suppose that is true.” She really looked at Clarke and saw the strain on the blonde’s face. Sitting next to Clarke, she nudged her with her shoulder. “I take it brunch didn’t go well?”

                Clarke snorted. “Well, to be fair, brunch is usually a meal with snooty bitches so…”

                “Now hold on!” Lexa protested, not really meaning it. “Most of the women in my family enjoys brunches… oh, wait.” Lexa looked at Clarke through the corner of her eye.

                The blonde looked at her in confusion, before the joke seemed to dawn on her. Clarke then gave a very unsexy snort, before playfully elbowing the brunette.

                Lexa grinned. “How about we get a meal that doesn’t have the guilt or condescension?”

                Clarke groaned. “God yes, I left before eating and I’m starving.”

                Lexa laughed and got up holding her hand out to help the blonde up.

                Once Clarke was standing, she immediately hugged the brunette. “Thank you,” Clarke said quietly.

                Lexa wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. “There’s nothing to thank me for.” She leaned back and gave Clarke a smile. “Come on, show me another of your favorite food places.”

                Clarke lit up and took Lexa’s hand, pulling the brunette towards the parking lot.

∞∞∞∞

                On the way to eat, Lexa had insisted it was a meal, not brunch, because there would be no snark or passive aggressive belittling remarks, which made the blonde laugh and was greatly appreciated. Afterwards, Clarke requested that they go back to the gallery. Lexa, of course, was for it, and so the duo made their way to Clarke’s pride and joy.

                “I’m sorry about this,” Clarke said.

                Lexa shook her head. “This is your baby, you need to have hands on care when you can.”

                Clarke quirked an eyebrow at the brunette.

                Lexa sighed. “Sorry, it was something one of the law professors was trying to explain about a case he had had…”

                Clarke laughed, “I’m almost happy I missed your tour.”

                Lexa chuckled. She had already explained to Clarke how amazing she thought meeting the professors was. Apparently, a lot of them had already heard about her from Indra, which shocked Lexa. Clarke started wondering if the scary professor was trying to mold Lexa into the perfect recruit with some super-secret organization.

                Clarke was happy for Lexa. The brunette worked hard and deserved the recognition. Clarke knew Lexa was incredibly intelligent and she knew the brunette would go far in her life, if only just to spite her family name. Clarke was going to make sure she supported Lexa through as much of it as she could.

They pulled up to the gallery and made their way inside.

                “Oh, I know we kind of talked about this over our meal, but are you okay with going out with O tonight?” Clarke asked.

                The brunette nodded. “Should be fun.”

                Clarke grinned. “Excellent. So, come on back. I’m sure you’ve seen the out front stuff enough.”

                Lexa smiled and followed the blonde.

                “So, back here, we have the bathroom,” Clarke said indicating the first door on the right. “This is the broom closet,” the blonde said pointing at the first door on the left. “I know, we have a lot of splendor here.”

                Lexa laughed.

                “Okay, back there is an area with storage and my studio,” Clarke said pointing to the doorway at the end of the hall. “This is where the magic happens. Mostly, magic configured by Harper, who you met yesterday,”

                Harper waved as they came in, as she was on the phone.

                “So, there is a bit of paperwork I need to take care of, but, and I’m trusting you with this, feel free to look around the workshop. I’m sure you get if something is packaged it shouldn’t be opened. Andi if it looks terrible back there, it is Harper’s fault,” Clarke informed her companion.

                Lexa chuckled. “Got it.” Lexa left towards the backroom.

                Clarke went to sit at her desk and started to shuffle through the paperwork that Harper had left there. She was surprised that one of her paintings had already been sold. She really needed to get on making prints. She kicked herself, knowing she would have been on that. Clarke reached for a post-it to write down her thought, promising herself that she would make a better effort to get back to the gallery that was her lifeblood. Shaking her head Clarke focused on her paperwork.

                After an unknown amount of papers, Harper decided to interrupt her boss and rest her hip against the artist’s desk. “So, I went ahead and took the picture for prints. So, even with the sell this morning, I took the pics before we opened, so we are good for prints. I do believe I put the note for that in your pile. Also, you have a new commission request.”

                Clarke smiled “I feel like I _just_ wrote down. Oh, wait,” Clarke grabbed the post-it and lifted it up and stuck it on her manager’s stomach, “I did.”

                Harper smirked. “I’m fairly certain that was one of the reasons you hired me.”

                Clarke chuckled.

                “So, you let Lexa see the backroom?” Harper asked.

                The artist nodded. “She’s been through the main gallery enough. I thought maybe it would be good to hear a new take on what we have in the back.”

                Harper nodded. “Though true, she is still the first you have allowed to do that.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “I just didn’t want her to be bored,” the artist insisted.

                “Mmhm,” Harper acknowledged. “So, it’s Saturday. You said something about going home early this weekend.”

                Clarke laughed. “Why is that the only thing you remember exactly.” Clarke sighed. “Go, do your thing. Give Monty a surprise.”

                Harper grinned and stepped towards Clarke and gave her a hug. “You know, _you_ are allowed to be happy, too,” the manager whispered into the artist’s ear.

                Clarke sighed and pulled back. “You and Monty have fun. Octavia is setting up something tonight, so keep an ear out for that.”

                “Clarke,” Harper said reaching across the desk, “you are amazing and are allowed to have love, too. Don’t let the past scare you away from trying.”

                Clarke still waved her off, no matter what, she needed her gallery to be first, it was her lifeblood and she can’t lose her creative spark again. Plus, she didn’t want to hold Lexa back, especially if the brunette decided to go somewhere else for law school. Shaking her head, she looked at her friend. “I’m good, really. Now, you go home, or wherever, and hopefully I’ll see you and Monty tonight.”

                Harper gave her a sad smile and nodded. “See ya later, boss,” she said before going to her desk and collecting her things before leaving.

                Clarke sighed. She knew Harper had her best interests at heart, but she just couldn’t do a relationship right now. She tucked back into work, scanning paperwork and signing her name where needed. It didn’t take too long for her to get caught up. She grabbed her things then headed for the door and turned off the lights before shutting and locking the office door.

                Clarke was curious as to what Lexa’s opinion on the different works she had in the backroom. The blonde knew the librarian wasn’t artistically focused, but she still would appreciate her commentary. Walking through the doorway, she was surprised to find Lexa looking intently at one of the smaller paintings she had done. It was a scene of a sunset over an ocean, Clarke had even included a bit of boat deck to show where the view was from. One summer, Clarke, Octavia, and some of their friends had gone on vacation together. They mostly went out to the beach, but one day they decided to rent a boat and the sunset that evening was absolutely stunning. Clarke did everything she could to recreate it. She still thinks that the real thing makes her work pale in comparison. “Find a favorite?” the artist asked Lexa.

                The brunette jumped slightly, clearly surprised. She turned to look at Clarke. “This is beautiful. I mean, truly. You are incredibly talented, Clarke.”

                The artist was taken aback by how passionately Lexa spoke and looked down, knowing she had started blushing. Clarke wasn’t sure why Lexa saying what she said meant so much to her, but it did. “Thank you,” she responded quietly.

                “All those who doubt you need to shut the hell up. You keep things fresh with all of the different styles you try, but let’s be real, art will never go out of style and you are an amazing artist.” Lexa carefully set the sunset painting down. “Though, I do have one question.”

                Clarke looked up. “Shoot.”

                Lexa pulled out a painting that looked like a three year old had done.

                Clarke burst out laughing. “That is not my work.” After controlling her laughter, she explained, “After the first big art show I did here, O and I decided to celebrate by drinking a lot of what was left. Then, she decided she wanted to try this “painting thing” since I had had such a successful night and made a nice amount of money. That was the result.”

                Lexa just smiled and shook her head at the atrocity. “Why did you keep it?”

                “Blackmail,” Clarke answered honestly. “Plus, anytime she pisses me off, I put it out on display, with a tag with her name on it.”

                Lexa’s eyebrows shot to her hairline.

                Clarke laughed. “I actually had someone inquire about it. It was someone that was obviously faking knowing anything about art to impress the date that was with him. He said that because it was the only one it must be a very popular type of modern art. I almost let him buy it.”

                Lexa laughed. “That must be one of the funniest things I have ever heard.”

                “She didn’t even remember painting it until I told her what happened. O was so pissed when I told her about it. But, hey, she shouldn’t have ruined one of my favorite shirts after borrowing it without my permission. I don’t even know what she was thinking. She does not have the same size assets as me,” Clarke said with a smirk.

                Lexa put the painting back in place before stalking over to the blonde, looking at her up and down. “Now, I have only seen Octavia one time, but I am quite aware her assets are nowhere near as plentiful and oh so inviting as yours,” she purred before coming to a halt just a foot away from the artist.

                Clarke swallowed hard at the look in Lexa’s eyes. The blonde felt completely exposed and Clarke felt tingles on her body where Lexa gazed. Licking her lips, she stepped forward, grabbing the brunette’s face and brought her in for an intense kiss.

                Lexa grabbed onto Clarke’s hips and pulled her close, while kissing back with matching intensity.

                Clarke turned them forcing Lexa backward aiming for a table that she has on the side of the room. She pulled back from the kiss when needing to take a breath and whipped her shirt over her head. When her vision cleared the shirt, she saw that Lexa also took her own shirt off, and Clarke had to stop herself from drooling over the brunette’s toned body.

                Lexa smirked at the artist before reaching out and hooking her finger through the belt loop of the blonde’s jeans, pulling her closer.

                Clarke started kissing down Lexa’s neck, every few kisses she added a light nip. She knew she shouldn’t leave a mark, but she couldn’t help but want to. The blonde’s hands went to Lexa’s slacks and she looked up for permission, to which Lexa nodded vigorously. Clarke started unbuttoned the brunette’s pants and started for the zip but was jolted and stumbled into Lexa as the future lawyer hit the table.

                Lexa chuckled and cupped Clarke’s face to bring her in for another kiss.

                Clarke quickly made work of Lexa’s pants and pushed both the pants and her underwear down. “Get on the table,” Clarke quietly suggested in the brunette’s ear before nibbling on the earlobe, causing Lexa to moan softly. The brunette hoisted herself onto the table and Clarke immediately parted Lexa’s legs and stepped in between them. Clarke cupped Lexa’s face with one hand and kissed down the brunette’s neck. The artist trailed her fingers down the front of Lexa’s beautiful body, her mouth following behind only to stop and leave open kisses across the top of Lexa’s breasts.

                Lexa threaded her fingers through blonde hair, moaning as Clarke’s lips and tongue trail down her body.

                Clarke kneeled down in front of Lexa, taking time to trace the brunette’s incredible abs with her tongue.

                “Clarke, please,” Lexa begged.

                The blonde smiled and continued her worship of the brunette’s abs, while slowly running her hands up and down Lexa’s thighs. She changed direction quickly with her left hand and dove into the incredible slickness making Clarke moan. She circled her index finger around the brunette’s clit causing Lexa to shudder.

                “Please, Clarke, please,” Lexa begged.

                Clarke relented and left the abs to tease Lexa’s clit with her tongue as she slowly pushed one finger into the brunettes slick, tight, hole. She pumped in and out causing Lexa to rock her hips.

                “More, I need more,” Lexa whined.

                Clarke sucked on Lexa’s clit and flicked it with her tongue as she added a second finger into Lexa’s pussy.

                Lexa threw her head back and yelled, “Yes, Clarke!”

                The artist started to curl her fingers as she thrusted her fingers into the brunette, causing Lexa to grip harder onto her head. Clarke gave Lexa everything she could, thrusting faster and twirling her tongue faster.

                “Clarke! Yes! CLARKE!” Lexa cried out as her body seized trapping Clarke’s fingers before she relaxed and laid down on the table as tremors of orgasm continued through her.

                The artist licked Lexa clean up until the brunette pushed her away. Clarke then kissed up Lexa’s body. She stopped only when she hit the furthest she could stretch and then laid her head upon Lexa’s chest.

                Lexa caressed the blonde’s head as she caught her breath. “Remind me to compliment your paintings more often.”

                Clarke chuckled and just stayed lying on Lexa enjoying the brunette stroking her fingers through her hair.

                “When are we supposed to meet O?” Lexa asked quietly.

                Clarke nuzzled into the brunette’s flesh. “Not for a few hours.”

                Lexa chuckled enjoying Clarke’s cuddling. “I can’t imagine you are comfortable right now. Plus, I really want to repay you for that incredible orgasm.”

                Clarke shook her head. “You don’t need to do that. Why don’t we go to dinner. I have nicer slacks here, so I won’t make you look bad.”

                “I’m pretty sure you make me feel good, so I undoubtedly look good,” Lexa said.

                Clarke lifted her head up and laughed. “You totally have a just-been-fucked look.”

                Lexa put her fist in the air. “Worth it.”

                Clarke laughed harder at the silliness. “Come on, let’s get ready. I have another place you might like.”

                Lexa grinned.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa followed Clarke into the club. She was wearing a dress borrowed from Clarke, who claimed it was way too small for the herself. When Lexa had put the black dress on, somehow it had fit her perfectly. Sure, it wasn’t as form fitting as originally intended, but it worked. Lexa had had to stop herself from pouncing on the blonde when she stepped out in a blue number that had a slit that showed tantalizing leg action and…AND… so much cleavage. She did try to convince Clarke to stay home for at least a little bit, alas, no such luck, even with Clarke looking Lexa up and down with her pupils obviously dilated.

                Clarke reached back to hold Lexa’s hand so they wouldn’t get separated as they made their way through the crowd. She slowed down to tell Lexa, “O says they are here. So, if you see them let me know! What do you want to drink?”

                Lexa had to think about it, but being that they were once again at a club. “Well, I don’t need Sex on the Beach, why don’t you decide,” she requested.

                Clarke stopped and looked into green eyes, her hand squeezing Lexa’s own. She yanked the brunette closer and whispered in her ear before nipping it, “I know what you want, I can’t give that to you right now, but I promise to give it to you later.”

                Lexa didn’t know if she could take the anticipation. Clarke leaned over at the bar to order drinks, and Lexa had to stop herself from trailing her hand up the blonde’s inner thigh. She knew Clarke’s friends were here, and to them, _and_ to each other, they were just friends. She wasn’t even sure what she had told her friends about them.

                Clarke turned once the bartender delivered their drinks and offered Lexa one that looked like a neon blue and green mixture. “It’s a Lick Her Right, since I know you can do that quite well,” Clarke said, kissing her cheek.

                The blonde then took her hand and led her through the small crowd towards where some tables were. Lexa took a drink of her drink and found it wasn’t terrible. They ended up at a table with six people.

                “Hey guys!” Clarke greeted. “This is Lexa. Lexa, this is Octavia, who you have met, someone I am pretty sure is named Lincoln,” O flipped her off at that, “Monty, Harper, Jasper, and the grouchy one is Bellamy, most likely because of Lincoln. Guys, this is Lexa.” Bellamy glared at Clarke.

                “Bell, is O’s big brother,” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear.

                “Welcome to the madness, Lexa,” Octavia proclaimed, giving her a smile.

                Lexa cheers-ed her with her drink.

                Clarke forced the group to move so they could sit together.

                Lexa was relieved that she had a seat on the end.

                Bellamy leaned forward to look at Lexa, “So…”

                “Ignore him, he’s an overprotective brother,” Octavia interjected with a glare at the curly-haired man.

                Lexa’s mind was swirling. She knew that at least Octavia, Harper, and Monty were happy that she was there, Jasper she couldn’t read, Bellamy seemed grouchy and Octavia’s date seemed just as intimidated as her.

                “Harper says you are a future law student, that’s awesome,” Monty said with a smile. He nodded his head towards Jasper, “This guy will more than likely need your services in the future.”

                Lexa laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

                “How was the tour?” Octavia asked.

                “Great, many know my advisor, so I like to think that is promising since I’m at the top of my class,” Lexa informed her.

                Octavia looked at Clarke wide-eyed and they both laughed.

                “What?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke looked at the brunette. “We are pretty sure Indra knows everyone and is somehow a super-secret government agent. She seems to know everyone and everything.”

                Lexa nodded. “Well, she _does_ know my mother…”

                “SEE!” Octavia squealed.

                They all fell into laughter.

                After calming down, Clarke looked at Lincoln, “So, tell me about yourself.”

                “Uh, well, I own a few gyms around the area. Which is how O and I met,” Lincoln started.

                “You should see some of his drawings, Clarkey, he is so good.” Octavia gushed.

                Lexa smirked. “Well, from I’ve seen, anything better than your attempt is good.”

                Octavia’s smile dropped and she jumped up to point at Clarke, then Lexa, then Clarke. “What the hell?!?!” she yelled.

                Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and burst out laughing.

                “She found it herself, I swear,” Clarke said through her laughter, putting her hands up in surrender.

                Octavia seemed thrown off. “You let her in your studio by herself?”

                Clarke waved it off. “Yes, she had seen the main gallery way too much, I didn’t want her bored when I needed to go in again for paperwork, no big deal.”

                “No big deal? NO big Deal?” Octavia yelled. “I never get to go back there! I’m your best friend!”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “You only come around when I have specials or want to go to lunch, not the same.”

                “But I have asked!” Octavia exclaimed.

                Lexa watched the two spar and was really worried. She didn’t know that seeing the backroom was such a big deal, but apparently it was. She didn’t know what that meant at all.

                “Oh, hey! Guys, I hope you don’t mind but I invited Finn,” Jasper said interrupting Octavia and Clarke’s argument.

                Lexa immediately put her arm around Clarke and kissed her cheek.

                “Why the fuck did you do _that_ Jasper?” Octavia asked through gritted teeth.

                “What? He’s a good guy and was asking about hanging out,” Jasper said defending himself.

                “Jasper, he cheated on Clarke and is a douche bag. Update your memory, dude,” Monty admonished.

                Lexa liked how Clarke’s friends all seemed to build around her, except for the one, but hated how nervous Clarke seemed under her arm. She looked at the blonde and smirked. “Your tongue and fingers gave me the most amazing orgasm I have ever had this evening. I really can’t wait until we get back so I can repay the favor. Plus, I really want to pay tribute to those _amazing_ assets you have,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear, nibbling at the lobe.

                “Hey guys, how are all of you?” Finn said coming up to the table.

                “Just give me the word and I will end him,” Lexa promised quietly into Clarke’s ear.

                “Why the fuck are you here, Finn?” Octavia asked.

                “I was invited, of course, don’t you want to move over and let me join?” the floppy haired douche asked.

                Lexa looked back at him lazily and took a sip of her drink. “I’ve got better things to do,” she said looking back to Clarke. “Want to dance, babe?”

                Clarke grinned and nodded.

                Lexa slid out of the booth and held her hand out for Clarke to take. She was happy when the artist only looked at her the whole time. She then led them to the dance floor and pulled Clarke towards her. They started moving together and it couldn’t have looked like anything other than sex as they gyrated against one another. Lexa was able to twirl Clarke around and pull her in close. “I’m so happy that you are getting orgasms now, I can only imagine what that puny dicked bitch made you feel.”

                Clarke twirled around and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck.

                Lexa pulled the blonde close and shifted her one of her legs between the Clarke’s. Clarke moved to the beat and ground down on her leg and Lexa swayed in time with the blonde beauty. Lexa pulled Clarke closer and ground into her.

                “I wish this wasn’t for him,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear.

                The brunette pulled back and looked into blue eyes. “It’s not.”

                Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise, but she still pulled Lexa close as they danced and drank through the night while having fun with Clarke’s friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Polis

Clarke woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and sandpaper in her mouth. She realized she was naked and had to breathe a sigh of relief to see Lexa’s long, curly brown hair next to her. Even through her hangover, the events of the night slowly started replaying in her mind. She started to freak out how close she and Lexa were getting. Harper and Octavia had both accompanied her to the bar to get a new round for their table and the two had confronted her about things with Lexa. She explained what had happened that morning with Finn and how Lexa had come to her rescue. She tried to play it off like they were just continuing the ruse, but her two friends didn’t look convinced at all. Both of them encouraged her to be open to more with the brunette. Clarke just gave them a noncommittal response and grabbed the drinks she could before hurrying back to the table. She had found Lexa and Bellamy having what looked like a serious discussion. She shouldn’t have been surprised, Bellamy was a history nerd, too.

                With most of her friends distracted, Finn had used the opportunity to come up to her and try to get into her head. He started spouting off about how her gallery will fail, and she wasn’t good enough for an heir to the Woods family and Lexa would leave her soon enough. He said he would take pity on her and take her back, but the offer was only good for so long. Clarke hated that his words got into her head. There was no way she was ever going to get back with him, but she knew that Lexa did deserve better.

                The brunette must have noticed and came to stand next to Clarke. She kissed the artist’s cheek and whispered in her ear that Finn was a fucking idiot and didn’t appreciate how amazing she was. She then proceeded to go on the attack, making it very clear Finn was not welcome and how pathetic she thought he was. Harper and Octavia showed up with the rest of the drinks and assisted the librarian in making a complete scathing assessment of Clarke’s ex. He ended up tucking tail and running out of the bar. Octavia then threatened Jasper if he ever invited Finn out with them again.

                The night continued with a lot of dancing, drinking, and joking around with her friends. Clarke had been amazed just how well Lexa got along with everyone. Clarke made an effort to get to know Lincoln, too, he seemed like a really nice guy and his chill demeanor was something O definitely needed in her life. Clarke enjoyed dancing the night away with Lexa, more than she should. They ended the night, much like they ended their first night together, it just felt… more intimate.

                Clarke wiped her hand and down her face, her mind a battleground. The things her mom and Finn said this weekend warring against her feelings for Lexa and ideas of the future. She decided what she needed to do right now was shower and take some painkillers. Maybe drink a few gallons of water, too. Looking to the other side of the bed, Lexa seemed dead to the world, so Clarke got out of bed and grabbed her robe. She found her painkillers and gulped them down with a full glass of water, then another glass of water. She started regretting the second glass when her stomach started to protest. Luckily, she was able to keep everything down. She left two pills and a glass of water next to Lexa in case the brunette woke up before Clarke got out of the shower.

                Clarke ducked her head under hot water, hoping to rid herself of the remnants of the night before as well as the negative thoughts that were plaguing her mind. She was sure she was in the shower much longer than she normally was and was surprised to find Lexa still in bed. Deciding breakfast was in order, Clarke made her way to the kitchen. She groaned upon opening her fridge and finding it basically bare. They had eaten out all weekend, so Clarke hadn’t even thought about groceries. She knew she had some granola bars, but that was not hangover food in the slightest. Luckily, there was a diner down the street that could provide everything they needed. She decided to let Lexa sleep, so she left a note with where she was going, just in case the brunette woke up, and left.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa groaned as she started to regain consciousness. She now remembered why she didn’t normally drink, or if she did, she didn’t overdo it. The night before had been great, other than the Finn situation, of course. The brunette worked hard to distract Clarke when she noticed the artist start getting lost in her head. Lexa hated the douchebag for spewing his poisonous bullshit at Clarke. The woman deserved nothing but the best and Lexa hoped she could prove that to her. The brunette now understood how Clarke could lose her ability to paint with how terrible her ex was and how unsupportive her mother is. Lexa was just glad that Clarke had gotten her Ph.D. in order to spite her mom, which allowed her to take the opportunity to teach at Polis and that they were able to meet.

                Groaning again, Lexa decided to try and get up. She reached for Clarke and found her side of the bed cold. Frowning, Lexa lifted her pounding head to look around the room. She neither saw nor heard the blonde but did spy a glass of water and two pills on the bedside table. When this misery passed, she would have to show Clarke her appreciation for this kind act. After sitting up, she took the pills and swallowed them down with the water. She frowned looking down at her naked body, wishing she had a robe or something. Getting up she rummaged through her bag to find something to wear. Deciding a shower was more important than decency, Lexa grabbed the glass and her clothes before exiting the room. The apartment was completely silent, making her curious as to where Clarke was. She braved the possibility of flashing people and walked into the kitchen. She easily found the note Clarke left.

Fridge and cupboards bare.

Getting greasy breakfast food.

Be back soon.

C

Lexa smiled and decided to use the time to take a quick shower. The water was wonderful to wash off the night before. Lexa couldn’t help but look down her body and smile to see the few marks Clarke had left on her. Her shower was renewing.

                After Lexa redressed, she made her way back to the kitchen and was happy to find Clarke laying out breakfast. “Thank you for getting breakfast, especially since there was nothing here.”

                Clarke leveled a glare at her. “You are lucky I like you.”

                Lexa grinned.

                “I went to the diner right down the block. If you don’t like what I got, we can get something on the way back to Polis,” Clarke said.

                Lexa froze, not having fully realized they would be going back to reality today. She frowned at the sinking feeling in her stomach.

                Clarke looked at her. “Are you okay?”

                Lexa swallowed down her fear. “Uh, yeah. Of course,” she shook her head. “So, is this more Arkadian resplendence?”

                Clarke grinned. “To be fair, this is just from a few doors down.”

                Lexa nodded and dug in.

                “So, uh, we should probably head back after breakfast, to get resettled in, plus I have papers to grade,” Clarke said before taking a bite of her food.

                Lexa nodded and swallowed her mouthful of food. “Got it.” Lexa caught a look from the blonde that Lexa wasn’t sure if it was fear or love.

                The two tucked into their breakfast with little conversation made.

                It wasn’t long until breakfast was over and the two got their stuff together and loaded it in the car.

                Once they were situated in the car. Clarke handed Lexa the AUX cord.

                Lexa shook her head. “I doubt my current playlist would be good for a road trip. I’m sure what you have would be much better.”

                “Oh? What is wrong with yours?” Clarke asked, giving a little grin before focusing back on the road.

                “Well, mine is mostly classical,” Lexa admitted.

                “Any movie soundtracks?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa nodded. “I have one that is.”

                Clarke grinned at her. “Bring it on.”

                Lexa plugged her phone in and let the music flow.

                “Jaws? Really?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa grinned. “What? I like to eat.”

                Clarke’s mouthed formed and an “o” and then shook her head and laughed.

                They continued to listen to the soundtrack playlist as they went, both “na, na naing” and “La la laing” through the ride.

                The closer they got to campus the quieter and tenser the atmosphere became. Lexa wasn’t sure what was going to happen. The weekend had been amazing, but it felt more dreamlike than real, and now they were headed back to the real world. When they reached the Polis city limits, Lexa could see Clarke tense up.

                “Lex…”

                “No,” Lexa wasn’t about to listen to whatever the blonde had to say right now.

                “Come on,” Clarke pleaded.

                “No. You look like you are about to do something we both know you don’t want to. I get that your mom and Finn fucked with your head this weekend, but don’t put that on us,” Lexa responded.

                Clarke frowned and tears gathered in her eyes. “We can’t even be together here.”

                “But we can! And we have been! We go back to what we were doing,” Lexa argued.

                A tear escaped and ran down Clarke’s cheek.

                “Clarke, please. Don’t pull away. Please,” Lexa pleaded.

                The artist pulled over and parked on the side of the road.

                “If you need just a friend, I’ll be your friend. If you just want sex, I’m in. If you want both…”

                “We were supposed to just be friends with benefits,” Clarke interrupted weakly.

                Lexa snorted. “I’m fairly certain that went out the window a while ago.”

                Clarke wiped a hand across her face trying to stymie her tears. “I don’t know if I can be more than that for you. I don’t want to hold you back.”

                Lexa reached out and brushed away a tear from Clarke’s face. “You aren’t, you won’t. If we need to calm this down, well, we are back at school, so we have to either way. Please, don’t shut me out.”

                Clarke finally looked at her. Blue eyes searched green before Clarke nodded. “Okay.”

                Lexa only felt _some_ relief, but it was better than nothing. “Okay.”

                The blonde leaned forward and Lexa matched her movements, their lips met in a soft kiss. Clarke then rested her forehead against the brunette’s.

                Lexa could see Clarke’s eyes were shut and worried about what thoughts could be going through the blonde’s head. Clarke kissed her once more before pulling back completely. She put the car in drive and angled them back onto the road.

                “Just so you know, I really do have papers to grade. So many papers,” Clarke said with a frown.

                Lexa was just happy that is wasn’t a sad frown like before. “I really do have homework to do.”

                Clarke scoffed. “I should have had these done last week. I bet your homework is due in a month.”

                Lexa grinned at her. “Need me to make a schedule for you?”

                Clarke glanced at the brunette before shaking her head. “I don’t have the muscles to carry that brick you call a planner.”

                The librarian smirked, “I could schedule in some gym time.”

                “Do you want to walk the rest of the way home?” Clarke threatened.

                Lexa just laughed. Things weren’t okay, but she hoped by taking it slowly, they could back there.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa arrived back to a quiet apartment. She felt relieved that her friends weren’t back yet, she wasn’t sure she could handle Anya and Raven right now. She went directly to her room and emptied her bag splitting the clothes between the laundry basket and stuff to put away. The process of reorganizing helped to calm her. She hated what was going on with Clarke right now. She wished she could help the artist with her issues. Lexa was at least happy that Clarke isn’t completely shutting her out, but she somehow doubts things will be the same as before.

                As she was getting ready to start work on her homework, she heard the apartment door open.

                “We are ordering something for dinner, I’m way to tired to cook,” Lexa heard Raven say.

                “I’m literally the one doing all the heavy lifting. What do you have in here?” Anya replied.

                “A few books,” Raven informed her.

                “Why?”

                “In case I got bored,” Raven replied.

                Lexa could tell Anya wasn’t in a good mood and had a feeling this would quickly devolve into a loud argument. Deciding it best to intervene, she got up from her desk and went to the living room. “Hey, guys.”

                Both women turned to look at her, surprise on their faces.

                “Hey, Lexa, we didn’t expect you to be back so soon,” Anya said.

                “Why?” Lexa asked in confusion.

                “Well, we thought you might be, you know, having a fun weekend and would take full advantage,” Raven explained.

                “I have homework. Clarke has papers to grade,” Lexa replied succinctly.

                Anya groaned. “Please tell me your weekend put her in a good mood.”

                Lexa shrugged.

                Raven went to say something but seemed to think better of it and shut her mouth.

                Anya looked at the librarian curiously. “So, uh, we were going to get takeout for dinner. That sound okay?”

                Lexa nodded. “Just let me know when you decide from where,” she answered moving into to kitchen to grab a glass of water.

                “Do you have any preference?” Raven asked following her.

                Lexa shook her head. She turned to lean back against the counter and took a sip from her glass. Once done, she asked, “Did you have a good weekend?”

                Raven grinned. “For the most part.”

                “We may be forever banned from all Holiday Inns,” Anya said coming into the kitchen.

                Lexa quirked an eyebrow at the duo.

                “I may have tried to help them improve the pump for their hot tub,” Raven responded.

                “Which ended up with said pump blowing up, destroying some water pipes and somehow blacking out the building. So, they lost all water and electricity, and we barely escaped jail,” Anya explained more thoroughly.

                Lexa snorted out a laugh. That was such a Raven thing to do.

                “Just be happy I hacked the security cameras so they can’t actually prove it was us!” Raven exclaimed in her defense.

                “Us? US?! Are you kidding me?” Anya asked outraged.

                “To be fair, you are technically an accomplice at this point,” Lexa interjected.

                Anya scoffed at the librarian as Raven crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smile.

                Anya just flailed her arms up in resignation and left the kitchen.

                Lexa refilled her water and turned back to Raven. “Just let me know when you decide on dinner.”

                Raven smiled at her and nodded.

                Lexa left the kitchen happily thinking, at least some things don’t change.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been two weeks since Fall break. Lexa and Clarke had only gotten together about three times, and Lexa was worried. She knew going back to Arkadia really messed with the artist’s head, but she was sincerely hoping that she could help Clarke somehow and not have the blonde push her away. Granted, Lexa’s schedule at work picked up due to a couple of her coworkers getting sick, so the librarian had less time for Clarke and workouts. Still, even their texting had lagged.

                It hadn’t helped that when Lexa’s classes started again, Indra had asked her about going to Arkadia. Apparently, Marcus had called the professor to tell her all about showing Lexa around campus and how well she managed the conversations with all of the law professors. He had been very impressed with her, Indra informed Lexa. The brunette had kept a stoic face and nodded along. She said that Clarke had offered to take her to Arkadia to get away for a while, since she was ahead in her studies and wasn’t working. Indra just looked at her skeptically and nodded once before turning the conversation back to the law school. Lexa had been relieved that her instructor didn’t seem to care that she had been spending time with the visiting artist. When Lexa told Clarke about it, the blonde freaked out to the point of adding an extra lock to the apartment door. Lexa wasn’t sure the university would really appreciate that, but if it made Clarke feel better, she wasn’t about to say anything.

                Today, Lexa was once again at the library. The number of students that normally came into the library had increased dramatically. It seemed most of them had received a wake up call that papers and projects were going to be due soon. She has had more than one person try to get her to gather the information they needed for them. Lexa just gave them a fake smile and pointed them in the direction they needed to go before turning around and leaving. If they tried to hit on her in order to get her to do their work for them, she didn’t smile or even point them in the right direction. A few of them are lucky she didn’t deck them. Lexa hated knowing that the crowds are just starting. At the end of the semester, the library was open longer hours to accommodate those scurrying to complete everything they waited until the last second to work on. Anya was usually one of those people.

                Speaking of, the tall blonde just walked in with a scowl on her face. When she saw Lexa behind the desk, she glared and stalked forward. “What the fuck?” Anya hissed.

                Lexa was taken aback. “Uh, what?”

                “Dr. Griffin just gave out a big project that is due in two weeks. TWO WEEKS! I don’t have time to complete all this shit,” Anya growled out.

                Lexa returned her friend’s glare. “And you are yelling at _me_ , why?”

                “Because I can’t very well yell at her, now can I?” Anya replied with snark.

                Lexa shrugged. “You could, I just don’t know that you would get very far.”

                “Can’t you…”

                Lexa held her hand up to stop her. “No. Whatever you are about to say, just don’t.”

                Anya groaned and deflated.

                “Just do your work, Anya. If you start working instead of standing here complaining, it will get done quicker,” Lexa said through gritted teeth before returning to organizing returned books to be taken back to their sections.

                “I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated,” Anya tried to explain.

                Lexa shook her head. “That doesn’t mean you should come into my workplace and speak about things you shouldn’t,” the brunette retorted not even looking up from her task.

                “You’re right. Of course. It was stupid of me and I’m sorry,” Anya apologized again.

                Lexa sighed. Anya wasn’t one to admit she was wrong easily. She was one of the most unapologetic people Lexa knew. The only one that could compete with her is Raven, who is in her own class. Raven does stuff intentionally that most would be embarrassed about and apologize immediately, she just grins. “What is the project?”

                Anya just looked at her for a moment before responding. “We have to connect art to our future. How certain art pieces influenced or represent our future careers and if we had done them, what we would have done differently.”

                Lexa nodded and thought about it. “Does it just have to be art in general or a specific piece?”

                Anya shrugged, “She left that pretty open ended.”

                “Why don’t you right about famous art heists. You can relate them to security, talk about finding the pieces that were stolen, or what you would have done to do so,” Lexa suggested.

                Anya’s eyes widened. “I could give you a big kiss right now!”

                Lexa cringed.

                The blonde just laughed.

                The doors of the library opened and Lexa had to hold back a groan. Quint, a history major, and a couple of his buddies came waltzing in. Quint is an idiot and he and Lexa did not get along at all.

                “I say screw this paper and I’ll screw Dr. Griffin instead,” Quint said with a smirk to his friends how laughed and patted his back.

                Lexa gritted her teeth and had to hold back from jumping over the desk and beating the shit out of him. “From what I’ve heard, Quint, sex with you would get you a lower grade.”

                Anya sensing how tense her friend was decided to join in. “I didn’t know they have a grade below F.”

                Quint sounded like he was growling as he stomped up to the desk. “Go fuck yourself, Woods. You’re just upset you can’t handle the cock and have to stick with fags like yourself.”

                Lexa placed her hands on the desk and leaned challengingly leaned forward while tsking at him. “Hate to break it to you Quint, what you just said is hate speech, plus the sexual harassment about Dr. Griffin, and those are things that will get you kicked out of this library. Now, I realize you aren’t that bright, so I’ll spell it out for you. This is your only warning, next time you are banned from the library, and since this would be your second semester getting banned, you will not be allowed back in for the rest of what I’m sure will be a long college career.”

                “You think you are so smart. You are a fucking loser with no friends. You suck up to Indra to get easy assignments while the rest of us have to bust our asses…”

                His tirade was interrupted by Anya bursting out laughing. “Oh god, I bet you actually believe that,” she wheezed out between laughs while slapping her hand down on the counter. “I hate to break it to you, but Lexa here is exceptionally intelligent and very skilled at scheduling her time so that she can get her shit done. If you saw the extra work Indra gives her, you’d piss yourself and would have failed out of school a long time ago.” She turned serious and got up into his face. “And if you ever call someone a fag again, especially my best friend, you can be sure it won’t turn out well for you.”

                “Especially when this university supports its LBTQ+ students and faculty.”

                The group turned to see both Indra and Clarke glaring at the male student.

                Quint paled considerably.

                “You should leave. Now.” Clarke said to him through gritted teeth with fire in her eyes.

                Quint and his buddies took off for the exit.

                Indra and Clarke came up to the desk.

                “Are you two okay?” Indra asked looking between Lexa and Anya.

                Both students nodded.

                “It isn’t the first time, won’t be the last time,” Lexa said with a shrug.

                “With him or in general?” Clarke asked.

                Green eyes turned towards blue. “Both.”

                Indra scowled.

                “He has hated on Lexa since we started here. He can’t stand that a woman, especially one that isn’t straight, is smarter than him. It didn’t help that she brushed him off when he attempted to hit on her to get her to do his work,” Anya informed them.

                Lexa turned to her friend with a “what the fuck?” look.

                Anya just shrugged.

                “If he bothers you again, I expect you to come to me immediately, Lexa,” Indra informed her.

                “It is nothing I can’t handle,” Lexa said nonchalantly.

                “That wasn’t a request,” Indra retorted.

                Lexa internally sighed and then nodded. “Is there something I can help you with, professors?” the brunette asked looking between the two older women.

Clarke gave her a soft look and Lexa could see the concern in her eyes.

Indra shook her head. “I was just going to show Dr. Griffin a few things in the history section that I thought she might find interesting.”

Lexa nodded. “If you need anything, just let me know.”

The women both nodded and took their leave. Clarke looked back at Lexa again when they reached the elevator.

Lexa gave her a small smile.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Anya asked.

Lexa nodded looking back at her friend. “I should be asking you the same.”

Anya shrugged. “I don’t have to deal with him as much. Plus, I’m fairly certain he is intimidated by me since I’m taller than him.”

Lexa smirked. “Sure, couldn’t possibly be because your girlfriend scares the shit out of him.”

Anya grinned. “Sometimes her explosions are helpful.”

Lexa chuckled.

“I think, since the professors are on the floor my study room is on, I’m just going to head home. Thank you for the suggestion, now that I have a path, it isn’t as daunting,” Anya told her sincerely.

Lexa gave her a small smile. “Happy to help.”

“Text me before you leave, so I know when to expect you back. If Quint tries to fuck with you, don’t hold back, I have no doubt you can take him.”

Lexa gave her a half-smirk.

The tall blonde patted the desk and waved before taking off.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa had just put her stuff down in her room when she felt her phone buzz with a text. Pulling it out of her pocket, she found a text from Clarke.

**C: Want to come over tonight?**

                Lexa debated for a moment. She was tired and hungry, but she knew she would rather spend the rest of her night with the blonde.

**L: I haven’t had dinner.**

**C: I’ll order something. Stay the night.**

                Lexa was taken aback by the request. Whenever she had stayed over, it just happened. This is the first time Clarke requested that she do so. Not willing to give up the opportunity, she texted back.

**L: I’ll be there in 15**

**C:** **😊**

                Lexa got her stuff together, one bag with overnight stuff and her school bag with the books and notebooks she would need for the next day. Walking out of her room she was confronted by Raven. “Uh, hey.”

                Raven looked irritated. “Can I blow him up?”

                Lexa looked at her in confusion.

                “Dumbass Quint,” Raven provided with a roll of her eyes. “That fucker has been messing with you since freshman year. He is a douchebag and a dumbass and the world would be better without him.”

                Lexa sighed and put her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “He isn’t worth it. Truly. You can irritate him if you want, maybe make him a little more scared of you. Just don’t do anything illegal or anything that will get you hurt. Okay?”

                Raven pouted. “Fine.”

                “Now, I’m off, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lexa told her as she moved passed the genius future engineer.

                “Wait, you going to Dr. Griffins?” Raven asked, turning to look at Lexa again.

                Lexa turned to face her. “Yes.”

                Raven grinned at her. “Have fun.”

                Lexa gave her a thumbs up and turned to leave.

                Lexa made her way to Clarke’s apartment looking forward to whatever Clarke had ordered. She was very sure that this off schedule request was due to what happened earlier, but she didn’t know what the result would be. Lexa had no plan to tell the blonde what had initiated the confrontation. She didn’t want Clarke to know the filth that came out of that assholes mouth. Lost in her thoughts, she made it to Clarke’s apartment building before she knew it. She, of course, ran up the steps, before making her way down the hallway and knocking on the door.

                Clarke opened the door with a wide smile. “Hey, come on in.”

                Lexa did so and left her bags where she normally did.

                “How are you doing?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa looked at her. “I’m doing well, how are you?”

                “I’m fine, though I’m not the one that had a confrontation earlier,” Clarke replied.

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “That was nothing. You don’t need to worry about it.”

                “And yet, I do. I worry about what happens to you. What started it?” the artist asked.

                Lexa stilled.

                “Lex… What was it?” Clarke demanded.

                Lexa shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. He’s an asshole.”

                Clarke came around to force Lexa to face her, planting one hand on the brunette’s should and using the other to lift Lexa’s head up. “What did he say?”

                Lexa sighed. “He said something about sleeping with you for a better grade.”

                Clarke frowned. “And then what?”

                Lexa looked down and cleared her throat. “So, then, well, Anya was there already since you gave them an assignment, and, uh…. Well, I might have mentioned it wouldn’t improve his grade if he slept with you. Then, Anya added a question of, what is below F?”

                Clarke laughed, resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder as she calmed down. When she looked up, she shook her head. “I should chastise you, since, you know, I’m a professor and all, and I’m an independent woman that can take care of herself, but I am also fully aware that hiding behind Indra is the smart thing to do.”

                Lexa laughed.

                “But, really,” Clarke said looking at her seriously. “I don’t want you to deal within him anymore than you should. He isn’t worth your time. I realize some students have a less than professional view of me, many don’t want to take me seriously. Unfortunately for them, their grades in my class are indeed part of their G.P.A.”

                Lexa nodded. “I understand where you are coming from. At the same time, I will not, in any way, shape, or form, let anyone denigrate you in my vicinity. You are too amazing for that. Quint is a pig. A complete pig. I…” her words were stolen by Clarke’s lips.

                The artist pulled Lexa as close as she could. Pulling back, Clarke pulled Lexa’s head down so they could meet foreheads. “You are incredible. I appreciate the sentiment. I just don’t want you to get in trouble before you graduate. You deserve the best of life.”

                Lexa looked searchingly at the blonde. She knew Clarke was correct on one hand, yet… “You are worth the punishment,” Lexa claimed pulling Clarke’s lips towards her own.

                “Let’s go to my room,” Clarke said after pulling away.

                They pinballed off of the hallway walls of Clarke’s apartment, clothes were thrown every which way.

                Once Clarke had Lexa naked, she pushed the brunette down onto her bed. Clarke looked Lexa up and down before bending down and licking up Lexa’s folds.

                “Oh, fuck,” Lexa cried out as she threaded her fingers through blonde hair.

                Clarke teased the brunettes clit with her tongue before pushing into Lexa’s pussy hole.

                “OH FUCK!” Lexa cried out as her hand threaded through golden locks. Lexa couldn’t tamp down her enjoyment as Clarke pushed two fingers into her pussy while licking around her clit. Lexa held Clarke close as the blonde teased her clit while pumping her fingers in and out. “Clarke! Oh, fuck me, yes, oh…” Lexa crested, back arching off the bed.

                Once Lexa relaxed, Clarke kissed up the brunette’s body. Lexa pulled her into a long, deep kiss, tasting herself on the blonde’s tongue. Lexa lifted her hand to thread into blonde hair. “And here I was just looking forward to dinner,” Lexa said with a lazy smirk.

                Clarke laughed and kissed the brunette’s lips again. “Hope you aren’t disappointed that I didn’t feed you first.”

                Lexa hummed. “Trust me, I’m not.”

                Clarke laid next to the brunette and kissed her shoulder. “So, how hungry are you?”

                Lexa smirked before rolling on top of the blonde. “Very,” she answered before giving Clarke a passionate kiss and trailing her fingers down the artist’s body.

               


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos! Sorry that this took a minute. I had to reframe some things, as what I wrote differed a bit from what I planned. I think I'm back on it now, though. I hope you enjoy!

After the confrontation with Quint, Clarke had upped the amount of times they saw each other in a week. By this time, the artist was well aware she had become way too close to Lexa. She wanted her all. Of. The. Time. She wanted to make sure the brunette was okay. She wanted to feel Lexa next to her when she woke up. See those sleepy smiles, feel her warmth.  Have long conversations with her about any and everything. The connection she found with Lexa scared the shit out of her. She was caught between wanting Lexa around all of the time and pushing her away, because she isn’t good enough for the brunette or her future.

                Clarke sighed and tried to refocus on grading the papers she had. It was Tuesday, a little more than a week before Thanksgiving. The blonde really wanted to have everything graded before the holiday break. Harper had convinced her to start planning a show at the gallery the week before Christmas, so Thanksgiving was going to be filled to the brim with planning. Clarke was happy that her friend/gallery manager was so excited the artist was painting again, but Clarke was starting to think that she allowed herself to be talked into too much. Harper promised to take care of everything, still…

                Clarke was brought out of her musings by her phone ringing. Pulling the device out of her pocket, she groaned seeing her mother’s name. Deciding to bite the bullet she answered. “Hello, Mom.”

                “ _Hi, Clarke. Am I interrupting anything?”_ Abby asked.

                The blonde sighed. After everything that happened during Fall Break, things with her mother ranged from more strained then usual, to awkward, to just plain weird. “I’m just working on some grading. What’s up?”

                “ _There is a medical conference this weekend at Polis. The person we had planned to attend had to back out, so I offered to go. I was hoping that we could get together for some meals. Maybe spend an evening together or you could show me where you work_ ,” Abby informed her.

                Clarke didn’t know how she felt about this other than being relieved her mom didn’t mention staying with her. “I’m sure we can work something out.”

                “ _Excellent. I will let you know when I get into town_ ,” Abby told her.

                “Okay,” Clarke acknowledged before ending the call. The blonde really hoped that she could get things done this weekend and not have to be at her mother’s beck and call the entire time. This also meant she most likely wouldn’t get to see Lexa. Now irritated, she went back to grading papers.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was worried about Clarke. Ever since the blonde had announced her mother was coming to the conference this weekend, she had been completely scattered. Lexa wished she could do something to help, especially after Abby had announced she would be staying at Clarke’s apartment Saturday night due to an alleged booking issue at the hotel. She had spent most of her free time during the week at Clarke’s, getting her homework done while Clarke either graded or painted. Most of the paintings exuded anger and irritation, and though Lexa would never tell the artist, they kind of creeped her out with all the black and red slashed across the canvas.

                Now it was Friday and Lexa was at work. She and Clarke had texted throughout the day, the blonde letting her know that she was going to have dinner with Abby, so she may be in need of alcohol later. Generally, this would be something to laugh at, like when Anya or Raven complained about their parents. Anya was usually just complaining about having to hear about her older sister who apparently was a saint and everything that Anya was not, i.e. nice. She would always say how she needed to drink the holy away. It was amusing, and Lexa and Raven usually joined in. Lexa less so, though often times she wished she had drunk more when the couple got into their “unholy” activities later in the night. With Clarke, though, Lexa would be sure to pick up a bottle of rum on the way home from work, just in case.

                The doors to the library opened and a large group of adults that were definitely not students, entered. She looked over at one of the other librarians. “What’s going on?”

                Cameron looked at the group and then back at Lexa. “I guess there is some sort of conference, and one of the things they are doing is touring campus. Basically, the university’s way of showing off while also begging for money. So, there will be groups coming through all weekend.”

                Lexa nodded, not thrilled with this revelation. She had to work all weekend, she hoped Abby was in a group that had already gone through, or one that was like, late Sunday, so she didn’t have to deal with her.

                Alas, none other than Dr. Abigail Griffin was the last one to enter the library.

                Lexa cursed under her breath and made sure to look busy. Luckily, there were quite a few things to reorganize around the desk.

                “The library employs many students, while also having a full time staff dedicated to helping students with different research techniques and tools. There are dedicated study rooms on each floor, including conference rooms that groups can reserve,” the tour guide informed them as he stopped in front of the desk.

                Lexa looked up to glare at the asshole. This is a fucking library, didn’t he know you aren’t supposed to cause a racket? She realized her mistake when the group started moving again and she connected eyes with Abby. Lexa didn’t react, just kept the woman’s gaze, unwilling to turn away first. Lexa knew she was being petty, but Abby was doing the same even as her group was moving away.

                “Lexa.” Abby finally said, breaking the silence.

                “Dr. Griffin,” Lexa responded, not looking away.

                The older woman nodded once before turning to join her group again.

                Lexa kept a stoic face, knowing grinning smugly could be considered the epitome of immaturity if Abby looked back at librarian and caught her. She debated on whether or not to text Clarke about the stare down, but decided the artist was stressed enough.

                “Yo, what’s got you all grumpy like?”

                Lexa looked up to see Raven now standing in front of her. The librarian shrugged, before realizing that Raven was in the library. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you knew where the library was.”

                The future engineer waved a hand nonchalantly. “Of course, I know where it is. If Anya is stuck here studying, and I get horny…”

                Lexa put her hand up to stop her. “Got it. You don’t need to explain anymore.”

                Raven smirked. “You don’t want to know how much we have fucked in your place of employment? I’m shocked.”

                Lexa groaned and shook her head. Wiping a hand down her face she looked back up at her friend. “Why are you here now? Anya isn’t here.”

                Raven shrugged. “Just curious about the old people.”

                Lexa snorted at the comment. “There is a medical conference on campus this weekend. Apparently, the school decided to give tours during it.”

                Raven nodded thoughtfully as she looked to where the group had disappeared. “Think there will be some crazy drunken docs at the bar tonight?”

                Lexa shook her head. “I have no idea. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

                Raven grinned.

                “I’m not going to the bar.”

                “Aww, come on, Lexa! Live a little!” Raven whined.

                “Talk your girlfriend into it. I’m busy.” Lexa stated.

                Raven started wiggling here eyebrows up and down. “Busy, eh? Got a date with a certain blonde?”

                Lexa looked sharply to see that the group of doctors had indeed gone to another floor. “Shut it,” she hissed at the shorter brunette.

                Raven looked taken aback. “Okay, sorry.”

                Lexa sighed. “Sorry. It’s just… well, her mom is one of the doctors here. One of the ones in that group that just came in even. So…”

                Raven’s face scrunched like she had tasted something bad. “That sucks, dude. I’ll be sure to let Anya know we are to be on our best behaviors.”

                Lexa smiled softly. “Thank you. I appreciate the effort.”

                The future engineer gave her a wink. “Just let me know if anything needs to go boom while she’s here.” She grinned and patted the desk. “See ya, later, stud,” she said with a wave.

                Lexa just shook her head as she watched her friend go. She hadn’t told Anya and Raven much about the long weekend. She may have mentioned Clarke’s mom being a bit judgmental. She liked that things were getting better with her friends and that they were being more supportive than nosy. She still didn’t feel comfortable talking to them about most things Clarke, but the couple were making a solid effort to get back into her good graces and she appreciated it.

                Now, she just hoped to be called to the back when the tour group comes back through.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was sitting at a table in the restaurant her mother chose for them to dine. She was waiting on her mom and had already had one glass of wine. It irritated her that this was the restaurant Abby chose as it is Lexa’s favorite. Even though they have never eaten in the restaurant, they have ordered take out multiple times, and Clarke hoped that this meeting with her mother went well, because she didn’t want it to taint the good feeling she usually got with the food.

                The blonde finally saw her mom walking towards her with two people trailing her. She was confused as to why they seemed to be following the prestigious doctor and up until they made it to the table had hoped they weren’t indeed following her mom.

                “Clarke! So sorry we’re late. These two were in my group for the tour of the campus and I offered for them to join us for a nice meal,” Abby announced with a smile.

                Clarke pushed her chair out and stood to meet the newcomers as waiters added menus and cutlery to the table in order to accommodate the expanded party. “Hi,” she said with a forced smile, “Clarke Griffin.”

                “Niylah Johnson,” the woman said shaking her hand.

                Clarke was polite and greeted her. She had a nice smile and seemed okay.

                “Dr. Cage Wallace,” the man said with a smirk, as if she should know his name.

                The very look of this guy grossed her out.

                Abby directed everyone to sit down. It was a round table and she sat across from Clarke, having the two doctors she brought along sit between them. After ordering drinks, her mom started talking. “Niylah here is an orthopedic surgeon from right outside of Polis here and Cage has done some interesting work with addiction research. They both are really going to make it far in their fields, I feel.”

                “Oh, Dr. Griffin, it is only just the beginning of my research. I appreciate your faith in my future,” Cage said, smiling at the older woman.

                Clarke’s skin crawled.

                “I just hope to help people. My father has always been my hero and with his difficulty getting around, it gave me a goal. Help him and other people with these problems to the best of my ability,” Niylah said smiling shyly before taking a drink of her water.

                Clarke didn’t want to hate on this chick. Really. But her statement made the blonde throw up in her mouth a little. She was so completely irritated at this point. It was obvious Abby had picked out the two most promising candidates from her tour group to show off to Clarke. Cage seemed just as awful as Finn, but with an M.D. Niylah seemed nice, but Clarke knew her mother picked her because of her father story and that pissed the artist off like none other. Deciding “fuck it,” Clarke turns a smile on Niylah. “That is very noble of you. My father was my inspiration to become an artist. He always pushed me to do what I was passionate about and I’m glad your father helped you find your niche in life, as well.”

                Niylah smiled, but before she could say anything Cage interrupted.

                “Oh, an artist? I thought you were a professor,” Douche, M.D. said leaning towards the blonde.

                Clarke nodded and looked at him. “I am a guest lecturer for the semester. I have my Ph. D. in art history. But my true job is my gallery. I own an art gallery in Arkadia and I show up and coming artists that I find promising as well as my own works.”

                Niylah looked interested in what she had to say.

                Cage cocked his head to the side. “And this is what you do? Are you making money from it?”

                Clarke bristled. “Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I am doing well for myself.”

                The man hummed and leaned back in his chair while looking at Clarke skeptically.

                “That is very admirable,” Niylah offered in.

                Clarke gave her a tight smile before glaring at her mother.

                Luckily, the wait staff showed up to take their orders and then the food showed up quickly. Cage took over most of the conversation, talking about how wonderful he was and how well he was doing. Abby actively conversed with the man, stealing glances at her daughter.

                Clarke kept drinking.

                Niylah stayed mostly quiet.

                When the waiter asked if they wanted dessert, Clarke was quick to decline for them. She gave the two strangers a forced smile and glared at her mother, before taking off. She was slightly drunk and irritated beyond belief. Pulling out her phone she dialed Lexa.

                “ _Hey, how did dinner go_?” the brunette asked.

                “Fairly certain I’m drunk,” Clarke admitted.

                ” _Where are you?_ ” Lexa asked urgently.

                Clarke sighed. “Walking home, from your favorite Italian place, cause my mom just _had_ to try and destroy the good feels I get from the food from there, because I only eat it with you.”

                “I get the good feels, too. We’ll make better feels with different foods from there,” Lexa promised.

                “Oh, no, I got something random, because I knew what was happening when she brought two young doctors with her.” Clarke chuckled, thinking of her earlier comparison, “The guy was like Finn with an M.D. God, was he awful to listen to.”

                “ _I can’t even imagine, it sounds awful_ ,” Lexa said, sounding out of breath.

                “What is going on? Where are you?” Clarke asked, curious about what the brunette was doing.

                “ _I…”_

                Clarke looked at her phone thinking the call dropped.

                “Am next to you,” Lexa said, breathing heavily.

                Clarke turned and grinned, happy to see the librarian. She threw her arms around the brunette and pulled her close. “You are a much better dinner partner. A better fit.”

                Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist. “I feel the same about you. I just wish you were sober saying that.”

                “What?” Clarke asked, pulling back her alcohol infused mind befuddled.

                Lexa shook her head. “Let’s get you back home, what do you say?”

                “You are coming with me?” Clarke asked hopefully.

                The brunette smiled, “I am.”

                Clarke kissed her cheek.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke’s head was throbbing as she woke up. It wasn’t a full blown hangover, making every movement regrettable with relation to her stomach, but still… wine. She could smell food being cooked and looked over to her left to find the bed rumpled but empty. Looking over the side of the bed, she found a trash can. On her bedside table was a glass of water and two pills. Her heart swelled at the actions of Lexa. She made an effort to stop the melty thoughts as she got up. Clarke stopped in the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth, before making her way to the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Lexa bouncing to music as she worked the stove. Not willing to interrupt Lexa’s good time, she leaned against the doorway and watched the brunette work.

                Lexa twirled around during one section of the song she was jamming to and stopped immediately as she saw Clarke watching her. The brunette immediately stood up straight. “Hey, how are you feeling?” the woman asked, trying to situate herself against the counter awkwardly.

                Clarke smirked. “I am very entertained, currently. Though, by way of the hangover, I’m surprisingly not that bad. Thank you for the water and pills.” Clarke frowned. “And finding me last night.”

                Lexa put her spatula down and came forward to envelope Clarke in her arms. “Of course. I will always find you. I’m sorry your mom sucks.”

                Clarke snorts out a laugh and wraps her arms around the brunette taking comfort in her warmth.

                The smell of burning pulls them apart as Lexa yelps, “Oh shit!” She runs towards the stove and adjusts things, hissing when she burns herself.

                “Hey, hey, hey,” Clarke said grabbing the hand of the fingers Lexa burned and pulling her towards the sink. “Breakfast is not more important than your flesh.”

                Lexa sighed as her fingers were under the cold water. She rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder. “Unfortunately, I can’t enjoy breakfast with you. I need to get to work. I just wanted you to have some sustenance before I leave.”

                Clarke kissed the brunette’s cheek. “Thank you for that.”

                Lexa wrapped her uninjured hand around the blonde’s waist. “Remember, anytime tonight, you can come to my apartment. Or, if you need to just complain, or whatever, I am only a phone call or text away.”

                Clarke nodded, holding onto Lexa’s injured paw a little more than she really needed to.

                “Clarke, I’m fine. Your breakfast is ready. I promise I didn’t burn it all,” Lexa told her.

                The blonde nodded and let go of the hand she was holding onto.

                “Hey,” Lexa said, turning the blonde around to look into blue eyes. “Call me. Anytime.”

                Clarke frowned. “I don’t deserve you.”

                Lexa caressed the blonde’s cheek. “Good thing you are the only one that believes that.” She kissed Clarke’s nose. “Call me,” she reminded before turning to gather her stuff and leave.

                Clarke watched her, her conscious warring within herself. Everything was wonderful. Domestic. Loving…. But… they were supposed to be… not that. Lexa deserves better. But…

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was working on a nice baked chicken dinner for herself and her mother. Making sure to only bake two chicken breasts and make enough veggies and baked potatoes for two. Everything was for two. Just. Two.

                The knock at the door distracts the blonde from checking over her meal. She opens the door and is unsurprised to find her mother with a trailing wheeled suitcase. She moved out of the way waving her mother inside. “You don’t have anyone else, right? I only made enough for two.”

                Abby was still rolling her eyes as she turned to look at her daughter. “I’m just trying to look out for you. Show you the possibilities.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. She was happy to find the buzzer on her chicken was about to go off.  She started busying herself with preparing the dinner presentation.

                “Clarke. I realize you may not have appreciated me just thrusting those doctors upon you. It was a lot. Though, if you enjoyed either of their time, I have both of their numbers.”

                “MOM!” Clarke yelled twirling around to look at the woman. “I am quite capable of finding my own relationships. When you find them for me, I get cheated on. I get denigrated. I am nothing. Is that what you want for me?”

                Abby sighed and shook her head. “Of course not. I just want to be sure you have someone you can depend on!”

                Clarke huffed and started placing things on the table with emphasis. Each time she went back into the kitchen she placed the plates down with more vehemence. Glaring at her mother she sat across from her.

                The two women ate the meal with nothing but glares exchanged.

                Once her last bite was had and she placed the fork back on her plate, Abby folded her hands in her lap and leveled a “motherly” look at the artist. “Clarke. I realize you don’t understand why I want what I want for you. I realize you want to continue in the arts for your lifeblood. Which is great. You do well. I just don’t see how it is something you can thrive with forever. I want you to have someone with you with a solid background so you can do whatever you want that makes you happy. How is that wrong?”

                Clarke stood up, her chair hitting the ground. “Why can’t you understand I don’t need someone else to be successful! Why? Why can’t you have the same faith in me that Dad did?”

                Abby shook her head. “I just want the best for you, and I don’t think this is best.”

                Clarke scoffed at her. “Yet you won’t dare to ask _me_ what is best for _me_. I must be an idiot. A complete and utter idiot that you raised. Is that it? You think I’m a fool, I am a complete failure by being successful in something you don’t think I should be successful in? I would hate to view my child as much as I feel you hate me.”

                Abby stood up. “I just want you to have someone you can rely on! I don’t think you are a failure or an idiot. I don’t see how having a partner with a reliable job is so terrible. The only thing that would make you a fool is continuing to screw around with some student while depending on people’s whims for a solid future!”

                Clarke scoffed as she shook her head before taking off. She slammed her own apartment door on her mother as she ran.

                This Woman

                _THIS WOMAN!_

As if she knew _anything_. All she does is judge while refusing to see what was right in front of her face. Clarke is doing just fine on her own, thank you very much. And bringing up Lexa! Lexa! Like she is nothing. Clarke just hopes that the brunette can destroy her mother in a medical malpractice case or something once she becomes a lawyer.

                Somehow, Clarke ended up at Lexa’s apartment door. She hesitated, not sure what would happen if she knocked, but then the enormity of feelings from her mom and need for Lexa caused her to give.

                The door opened to a wide-eyed Anya. “Um, hey, Dr. Griffin.”

                “Lexa,” Clarke said softly.

                In no time it seemed she was in Lexa’s arms and Clarke just collapsed. “Come on, baby,” Lexa said readjusting to swoop the blonde up. Clarke only remembered wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa wasn’t surprised when Clarke came to her door. She _was_ surprised about the state of the artist. When Anya yelled out to her, Clarke was already slumping down, and Lexa was quick to catch her. Anya made sure the blonde didn’t hit her head on anything.

                Raven was even looking on with concern and followed them.

                When Lexa made it into her room Anya and Raven beat her to pull down the bedding, so she could lay Clarke down. She laid the blonde down and moved around the bed to slide in next to her. Lexa wrapped her arms around the artist and pulled her in to her body. Lexa caressed Clarke’s arm up and down with the fingers on her right hand.

                Lexa asked her friends to go, so that she could deal with Clarke on her own. They both agreed and told her to call for them if they needed anything.  

                The blonde twitched.

                “You are safe, Clarke, it is just me. I promise. It is just Lexa.”

                The blonde roused slightly and just held onto Lexa’s shirt tightly.

                Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her. “You are with me. Your Lexa. You are okay. You are safe.”

                Clarke burrowed into the brunette’s chest and wrapped her arm around the woman’s waist and she started sobbing. After quieting down, she told Lexa what happened.

                Lexa was furious at Clarke’s mother. This woman was willing to do anything to tear down her daughter, for what? There was no fucking reason. Lexa gave the artist as much reassurance as she could. Reminding the blonde how incredible she is, how amazing her artwork is and how well she is doing in life. When Clarke finally fell asleep, Lexa stayed holding her close for over an hour. She was too riled up to even think about sleep. Finally, deciding what she needed to do, she kissed Clarke gently on the forehead and removed herself from the blonde’s arms, only hesitating when Clarke let out a whimper. Lexa slid out of bed and tucked the covers snugly around the blonde giving her one more kiss on the forehead.

                She softly closed the door behind her and made her way to the living room. She was surprised to find Raven and Anya up and waiting for her.

                “How is she?” Anya asked.

                Lexa frowned and shook her head. “She’s sleeping now, after crying her eyes out.”

                The couple frowned.

                “What are you doing up?” Raven asked.

                Lexa gritted her teeth together. “I’m going to take care of the problem.”

                “Huh,” Raven said with a nod. “Well, Anya is going with you.”

                Lexa looked up sharply.

                Anya put her hand up placatingly. “You do what you need to do, I’ll just be making sure you don’t end up in jail.”

                Lexa shook her head. “I won’t…”

                “You kind of look like you will. Anya will go with you, I’ll hold down the fort here,” Raven stated.

                The librarian looked down and considered her options. She didn’t think it likely that she would need Anya to stop her from doing something stupid, but it didn’t hurt to have back up. She nodded and looked back at up at them. “Okay. Clarke will probably sleep for a while, if you could just check on her every so often, maybe get her a glass of water.”

                Raven nodded and saluted. She grabbed onto Anya and pulled her down for a kiss. “You kids be safe.”

                Anya nodded and pecked her on the lips once more before looking at Lexa. “Ready?”

                Lexa nodded.

                The two made their way out the door. The walk was mostly quiet. Lexa spent a lot of it debating on what she should say and getting more irritated thinking about the things Clarke informed her Abby had said to her.

                “So, uh,” Anya cleared her throat, and kept speaking, “just so we are clear. We are going to Dr. Griffin’s and have a talk with her mother, right?”

                Lexa nodded.

                “What would you like me to do?” Anya asked.

                Lexa shrugged. “You can wait outside.”

                Anya barked out a laugh. “Yeah, that isn’t going to happen. I’m a lot more afraid of my girlfriend than I am of you.”

                Lexa gave her a half-smirk. “That is wise.”

                Anya shrugged. “I have my moments.”

                Lexa nodded. “Thank you for coming with me.”

                The taller blonde nodded. “We may have had some issues recently, very much my fault, but I’m still here for you.”

                Lexa nodded again. “I know, and I appreciate that. Had the circumstances with Clarke been different, had she been anyone else, it probably wouldn’t have been that big of a deal. I mean, it was shady how hard you guys were trying to figure it out, but we’ve already talked about that. Still, though, with Clarke… it’s different. She’s not just a regular girl.”

                Anya sighed. “The fact is, dude, you are super private. We shouldn’t have pushed and should have just been happy knowing you were happy. I don’t know what is going to happen now, but I will have your and Dr. Griffin’s back through it.”

                The brunette nudged Anya’s shoulder with her own. “Thanks.”

                They had made it to Clarke’s apartment building. Anya grumbling when Lexa made them take the stairs. Taking a breath, the brunette looked at her friend and then to the door. She gritted her teeth and knocked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa confronts Abby. Then IT happens.

Abby opened the door and glared. “Clarke isn’t here.”

                Lexa chuckled and looked at Anya, “Did you think Clarke was here?”

                Anya shook her head.

                “No, no, she doesn’t think that, because she is in _our_ apartment.” Lexa pushed her way into the apartment.

                “I somehow doubt Clarke would approve of you just pushing your way into her apartment,” Abby sassed.

                Lexa just chuckled and shook her head. She decided to not pull any punches, because Clarke was worth it. “How much did you have to support Jake?” Lexa asked.

                Abby blanched and then morphed into anger, slamming the door shut. “My husband did quite well on his own, thank you very much.”

                “Oh really. So, was he stupid?” Lexa asked.

                Abby about snarled as she charged towards the student.

                “I’m taking from your response that he was not. In fact, Clarke says he was a brilliant man. He had many awards in engineering and until the day he died supported Clarke being an artist and living her dream. So, I have to ask you, have you ever actually looked at your daughter’s art, or have you just immediately dismissed it? I mean, Clarke has said you wanted her to be a doctor, but let’s be real. Even if you can’t accept it, your daughter _is_ a doctor. In fact, she may have more schooling and awards than you had at 29, while also running her own successful business,” Lexa informed the older woman.

                “What is the meaning of this?” Abby asked, clearly pissed.

                “What is the meaning of this?” Lexa repeated shaking her head. “The meaning is for you to open your eyes. You put your daughter down continuously, make her feel like she isn’t enough _continuously_. Are you jealous? Are you so bitter that your daughter followed your husband’s goal for her instead of yours that you need to bring her down? Tell me. Because all you are doing is destroying your relationship with her. Is that what you want? Do you never want to have a good relationship with your daughter? Are you _so_ against her being successful in anything that isn’t medicine, that you need to destroy her constantly? Because, that is exactly what you are doing. If you aren’t aware of that, here is your wake up call. So, tell me. Are you aware how you act towards your daughter?”

                Abby stood speechless

                Lexa stared at the woman, who had birthed Clarke, and yet couldn’t understand her. She knew Abby needed time to comprehend.

                The doctor’s face morphed through different emotions. Tears started flowing down her face. Her jaw visibly clenched. “Does she think I hate her?”

                Lexa took a deep breath in. “At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised. I know she feels like a huge disappointment whenever you talk to her.”

                Abby turned away from her. “I just… want her to be okay in the long run.”

                Lexa sighed.

                “Art… it seems so…” Abby couldn’t seem to find a way to express her ideas.

                “Clarke brings other artists in. She is an incredible artist herself, but she brings others in. She gives promising artists a stage to present their art. So, if the wind changes when it comes to artistical ideas, Clarke keeps a gallery with an eclectic supply of artists. Yet you treat her as an idiot when she is doing incredibly well.” Lexa shook her head. “It is ridiculous how much you hate on things and can’t understand.”

                Abby blanched at the accusation.

                “This is your wake up call. If you don’t get off your high horse and realize that Clarke is incredibly successful and instead continue to put her down, you will lose her. You are destroying your relationship with your only child. Clarke doesn’t need someone else to support her, she is doing quite well on her own. She is a smart businesswoman and art scholar while also being incredibly talented. So, open your eyes to the wonder that is your daughter and try being supportive instead of belittling,” Lexa said, her voice pleading for the woman in front of her to understand.

                Abby stood still with her eyes looking off into the distance and tears still streaming down her face.

                Lexa was breathing heavily. She had said her piece and decided she should leave to allow Abby to contemplate what she had said. She walks around Abby to get to the door. Anya was leaning against it with her arms crossed and moved to open it.

                “She’s lucky to have you,” Abby said quietly.

                Lexa looked back at the doctor, emotions roiling. “I’m lucky to get to be part of her life. Do better and you will be amazed at what you will find,” the librarian stated before leaving, closing the door behind her.

                Anya just looked at her and quietly walked beside her as they made their way back to their apartment.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke startled awake, forgetting where she was for a moment. Looking around she realized she was in Lexa’s room and the memories started flooding her mind. She looked at the other side of the bed and was sad to see it was empty. Wiping a hand down her face, she realized she probably looked a mess and sighed. The door to the room opened and she was surprised to see Raven walking in with a glass of water.

                “Oh, hey, you’re awake. Lexa thought you might like some water when you woke, so, uh, here,” Raven told her, awkwardly offering the glass to the blonde.

                Clarke gave her a small smile. “Thank you.” She took a sip, grateful for Lexa’s thoughtfulness. “Where is Lexa?”

                Raven shuffled. “Uh, well, she’s taking care of some business.”

                Clarke looked Raven up and down, seeing that the engineering student was definitely nervous. “What business does she have at this time of night?”

                Raven sighed. “Doing one of the things she does best. Protecting someone she cares about.”

                Clarke was confused. What could the librarian possibly… “Shit.” She started to get out of the bed, but Raven gently pushed her back down.

                “They’ve been gone for a while, so they will probably be back soon,” Raven informed the blonde.

                “They?” Clarke asked.

                “I had Anya go with her to prevent her from doing something stupid,” Raven answered.

                Clarke scrunched her forehead. “Lexa isn’t the type to lose control.”

                Raven nodded, “Generally, yes. But I’ve never seen her so pissed.” The future engineer moved to sit on Lexa’s desk chair. “She may not have a lot of friends, but she is fiercely loyal, and seeing you so upset…” Raven shook her head. “Especially when it is your parent that was causing your stress…”

                Clarke took another sip of her water. “Why would it being my mom be worse.”

                Raven blew out a breath. “Okay, so, you know Lexa has like no parental love. I mean, she only got a text back from her mom that said “ok” when she informed her parents about her getting hurt. She doesn’t talk about it, but I know that the fact that she has no relationship with her parents bothers her. It is a connection you two share, her parents basically disowned her when she didn’t join the military and your mom is hating on you for not being a doctor. Plus, with her feelings for you… I mean, she protects the ones she cares about. One time, she and I went to a club, Anya was supposed to meet us later, and some dude would not take no for an answer. He just would not leave me alone and it was making me super uncomfortable. This dude was huge, too, but here comes Lexa, all fearless and protective, she laid an epic verbal smackdown on this guy. It was really a thing of beauty. Of course, the big brute was not too bright, because then he started using some impolite terminology about us, so quiet Lexa knocks him out. One punch and the dude dropped like a ton of bricks. People around us cheered as his buddies dragged his unconscious ass out of the club. It was a thing of beauty.”

                Clarke’s mind was muddled at this point. The blonde knew that they both had parent issues. They had talked about it a couple of times. She just never thought about how similar the issues are. And “her feelings…” that caused her heart to flutter in a way that made her nervous and excited all at the same time. To hear the lengths Lexa will go to protect her friends, endeared the future lawyer to Clarke even more. “You don’t think she’d knock my mother out, do you?”

                Raven smirked and shrugged. “I mean, I doubt it, but just to be sure, I sent Anya with her.”

                Clarke nodded and started to get lost in her thoughts. Lexa was defending her. Against her mother. Clarke knew Abby wasn’t used to being chastised. She was usually the one in charge and didn’t take things laying down. The blonde just hoped Lexa was okay.

                The two women heard the front door of the apartment open and looked at each other.

                “Sounds like they are back. I’ll let Lexa know you are up,” Raven said, standing up and leaving the room.

                A moment later, Lexa appeared and closed the bedroom door behind her. “How are you doing?”

                Clarke looked at the brunette. “I feel like I should be asking you that.”

                Lexa chuckled and moved to sit on her side of the bed.

                Clarke reached out to hold the brunette’s hand. “Raven said you went to take care of some business.”

                Lexa nodded and squeezed the blonde’s hand softly but didn’t pull away. “I did. I’m sorry if I overstepped, I just… I hated what she was doing to you,” the brunette said not quite meeting Clarke’s eyes.

                The artist squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Well, why don’t you tell me what happened.”

                Lexa sighed. “I informed her how incredible you are and how well you are doing in life. I mean, you are highly educated. You run your own business and are very smart about it, giving others a place to show their work, while you are so incredibly talented, so you don’t even need to do that.” The brunette shook her head. “I pointed out that she was destroying your relationship, and if she didn’t pull her head out of her ass, she would probably lose you forever.”

                Clarke’s eyes widened. She was amazed with how Lexa saw her. She reached out to cup the brunette’s face and kissed her softly. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

                Lexa gave her a small smile. “No thanks needed. You deserve the world, Clarke.”

                Tears started running down the blonde’s cheeks. Her heart was filled with so much for this woman.

                Lexa gently wiped the tears away and kissed the blonde’s lips again before pulling her into a hug.

                Clarke clung onto Lexa, emotions overflowing. The brunette whispered comforting words into her ear and rubbed her back. Clarke didn’t know if she had ever felt so cared for, and dare she say loved, as she did in this moment. Once she got ahold of herself, the artist made a decision. It scared the hell out of her, but she couldn’t hold back anymore. She pulled away from Lexa to stare into beautiful green eyes. “I love you.”

                Lexa’s eyes widened and she reached up to cup Clarke’s cheek with one of her hands. She gave her a soft smile. “I love you, too.”

                “I don’t feel good enough for you,” Clarke admitted.

                “Well, I feel like you are too good for me, so why don’t we keep together and see if we can find the middle ground?” the brunette said with a half smirk.

                Clarke rolled her eyes at her corniness. She couldn’t believe any of this was happening. “What if…”

                Lexa’s lips interrupted her. When the brunette pulled back, she said, “Why don’t we just take it one day at a time. Like today. Today is a great day. You admitted to feeling like I do for you, which makes me incredibly happy. It has been an incredibly emotional day, though, and I’m sure you are tired, because I know I am. So why don’t we go to sleep and end this day on a high note.”

                Clarke smiled, appreciating the brunette’s patience and her idea. “That sounds excellent to me.”

                Lexa grinned and leaned in to kiss the artist once more. “I love you.”

                Clarke matched her grin. “I love you, too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Abby talk. 
> 
> Thanksgiving break.

The next morning, Lexa woke up to Clarke tucked under her chin and the blonde’s body half on top of her. The memory of them exchanging “I love yous,” replayed in her head making her smile and hold Clarke impossibly closer. She wasn’t sure where they were going to go from here in their relationship, she just hoped they stayed together.

                Lexa cursed as her alarm went off. She apparently had not remembered to turn it off the night before. Reaching out to her bedside table, she grabbed her phone and silenced the alarm. Clarke shifted in her arms and nuzzled into her neck. The brunette hoped that she had turned it off quickly enough for Clarke to not wake.

                “Wha time isit?” Clarke mumbled sleepily.

                “Time to get more sleep. Sorry about that,” Lexa assured her, kissing the top of the artist’s head.

                Clarke shifted again. “Do you have to go to work?” she asked sleepily.

                “No, I switched with someone. I wanted to be here for you,” Lexa informed her.

                The blonde lifted her head and kissed under the librarian’s jaw. “I selfishly say thank you.”

                Lexa smiled and kissed her forehead.

                “When do you have to work instead?” Clarke asked getting comfortable once more.

                “Wednesday. I figured people would call off, anyway, to get home earlier, so it isn’t a big deal,” Lexa said.

                Clarke shifted so that sleepy blue eyes could look into green. “You aren’t planning on staying here over Thanksgiving break, are you?”

                “Well, I’m not exactly invited home. Anya is going to Raven’s, and though they invited me, I’ve been to Raven’s once and it was enough,” Lexa informed her.

                “Are they all as crazy, as Raven?” the blonde asked.

                Lexa chuckled. “Just the opposite, actually. Super religious. I think if she wasn’t a complete genius and someone they could brag about, she wouldn’t be welcomed home. She knows it, too, so she makes them as uncomfortable as possible. It would be hilarious if it didn’t make me uncomfortable, too.”

                “Good thing she likes engineering and not evolutionary biology,” Clarke said with a laugh.

                Lexa laughed.

                Clarke reached out to thread her fingers though Lexa’s. “Well, you are more than welcome to come home with me. I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing, other than going to the gallery, but I’m sure at least one of my friend’s is having a Thanksgiving dinner that we could crash.”

                Lexa smiled. “I don’t want to impose.”

                “It is not an imposition, in fact, I demand it,” Clarke told her.

                Lexa chuckled. “Well, since you are demanding it, I guess I will have to go with you.”

                Clarke grinned and leaned up to kiss the brunette’s lips. She settled back into a comfortable position and sighed. “I should probably go see the state of my apartment and deal with my mother.”

                Lexa unthreaded their fingers to reach up and push a lock of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. “Well, if your apartment is trashed, it wasn’t me. I have a witness,” she told her cheekily, earning an eye roll. More seriously, Lexa asked, “Would you like me to go with you?”

                “I would like that, but I think I should do this on my own. I don’t know what I’m going to walk into,” the artist replied.

                “I’m just a call or text away,” Lexa reminded her.

                Clarke gave her a soft smile. “Thank you for… being you, I guess. I love you.”

                Lexa couldn’t contain her smile upon hearing Clarke say those words again. “I love you, too.” Lexa leaned forward and Clarke met her halfway in a passionate kiss.

                Clarke pulled back abruptly as hands started to wander. “I should go before we get started on something that will make me not want to leave.”

                Lexa pouted.

                The blonde laughed and kissed the pout away. After pulling away she said, “It is something to look forward to after I confront my mother.”

                “I could wait in the hallway,” Lexa suggested cheekily.

                Clarke laughed again but shook her head. “Can I shower here?”

                Lexa eyes lit up.

                The blonde reached out and put a silencing finger on the librarian’s lips. “By myself.”

                Lexa sighed. “I guess. Want something to change into?”

                Clarke nodded. “I would appreciate that.”

                “I’m assuming a t-shirt, even though I would _love_ to see you in one of my button ups,” Lexa said letting her gaze travel to Clarke’s impressive bosom.

                The artist laughed again and playfully smacked the brunette’s shoulder. “I doubt my mother would be impressed. Though, maybe if you are good, I’d be willing to try one on later,” she said with wink.

                Lexa grinned giddily at the prospect.

                “Seriously, though, I should get this over with,” Clarke stated.

                Lexa sighed and reached forward to give Clarke one last kiss before sliding out of bed.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke left Lexa’s apartment feeling good. With each step towards her own place, her confidence started to fall. She was wary about what would happen once she got to her apartment. She didn’t know if her mom would be there or not, whether Lexa defending her made it better or just pissed the doctor off. It was nerve wracking. Still, she needed to do this.

                When she reached the door to her apartment, she took a steadying breath. After debating whether or not to call Lexa, she pushed through the door. She walked in to find her mother sitting at the dining room table with a suitcase next to her. “Aren’t you supposed to be “conferencing”?” Clarke asked.

                Abby sighed and shook her head. “Lexa made me realize just how terrible of a mother I have been to you. I haven’t been kind at all. I’ve judged, when I should have praised. I just…” the doctor shook her head. “I have no excuse for how I have behaved and how I have destroyed our relationship. I took to you as I take to all medical problems, knowing that I am the one with the answer. I was wrong. I was wrong, because you are not a problem to be solved.”

                “Acknowledging that does not make it better. You have done nothing but put me down and tell me how foolish I am, while presenting me with dates who feel the same way. I am _not_ a screw up.”

                Abby nodded.

                “What is the worst of it all is, throughout my entire life, you have never once listened to me. It took the anger of a 22-year-old future lawyer for you to see how successful I’ve been. When I was 22, god,” Clarke scoffed and shook her head at the memories, “according to you I was an incredible imbecile to think art was a future.” She leveled her stare at her mother. “I’m glad that Lexa talking to you helped you see something you couldn’t in me before. But don’t be foolish in thinking that this repairs our relationship. You’ve treated me like trash and I am not about to get over that because my girlfriend pointed it out to you and for once you actually listened.”

                Abby nodded sadly. “I understand that. I get what you are saying. I have a lot of soul searching I need to do. I just hope that maybe, this is a step in the right direction.”

                Clarke shook her head and shrugged, not knowing how to truly respond to that.

                “I assume I won’t see you for Thanksgiving. I don’t deserve you there,” Abby admitted.

                “I’ll find my own way,” Clarke stated.

                Abby nodded. “Just, please, every once in a while, shoot me a text that you are still alive. Most of all, let me know when you are willing to have me come around again.”

                Clarke nodded in agreement.

                The older woman stood up and wheeled her suitcase forward. “I hope you know, that even if my views are skewed, I do love you, Clarke.”

                The blonde looked up at her mom and didn’t know how to respond. 

                Abby smiled sadly at her and left.

                Clarke clasped her hands on top of her head and tried to settle herself. The turmoil rolling through her was… it didn’t seem surmountable. She wished her dad were still alive so she could call him. Being that he wasn’t, she called Lexa.

                “I’ll be right there,” the librarian assured her.

                Clarke started crying at Lexa’s response. How does someone who has known her a few months, know her better than her own mother? She couldn’t help but sob as her back hit a wall and closed into herself.

                In what seemed like no time at all, Lexa was through the door and surrounding her. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay, I have you. Just let it all out.”

                Clarke melted into the brunette’s arms and continued to sob.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke woke up warm, and in her bed. She felt drained and her eyes burned.

                “Hey, hey, you’re okay,” Lexa told her, now realizing she was awake.

                Clarke turned to find the warmth was Lexa spooning her. “What happened?”

                “Well, you had a confrontation with your mom, then you called me. When I got here, you were incredibly upset. So, once you cried yourself to sleep, I picked you up and carried you to bed,” Lexa informed her.

                The blonde nodded, now remembering what had happened. She turned and tucked herself into the comfort of Lexa.

                The brunette welcomed her. “You haven’t eaten yet today. I had Anya and Raven get some take out for us. God only knows what it will be with them in charge,” Lexa told her with some levity.

                Clarke sighed and just held Lexa closer. “I assume my mother left?”

                “She was gone before I got here,” Lexa informed her.

                The blonde nodded, remembering her leaving. “Thank you for coming.”

                “Always,” Lexa assured her.

                The fact that she felt so much for this woman scared the shit out of Clarke. She has opened up before with others, like her mom and Finn, and been smacked down verbally, even Octavia was skeptical of her career choice at one point. But Lexa, Lexa just took her as she was. She didn’t even _know_ artist Clarke, or who she really was and Clarke always felt warm and welcome in her embrace. Lexa brought her out of her thoughts with a kiss on the forehead.

                “Want to get something to eat?” the librarian asked.

                “Do I have to leave here?” Clarke asked firmly ensconced in Lexa’s arms.

                Lexa chuckled. “Well, Raven may eat the food…”

                Clarke groaned. “But I’m comfy!”

                Lexa shook her head and kissed the top of blonde locks. “I wish Raven would consider other people… and yet, she won’t.”

                Clarke groaned again.

                Lexa laughed. “If you want, we can come back here later.”

_“_ If Raven ate any of my food, we will be going back to _yours,”_ Clarke proclaimed.

                “I kinda hope she ate everything, if only to get back at them,” Lexa said.

                Clarke rolled her eyes, even if Lexa couldn’t see them. “Ugh, let’s see what is left.”

                Lexa slid out of the bed and offered her hand to the blonde.

                Clarke was happy to take the hand and once again found herself leaving bed fully clothed. “Ugh, I need to shower,” the blonde said looking at herself.

                “I request that we get food first. Raven almost took a finger the last time I went in by myself,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke was confused but followed the brunette out to her kitchen.

                “You still can’t eat it,” Anya hissed quietly.

                “But they are sleeping, we can just order more!” Raven whispered back.

                “We are very much awake, so back off the food, Raven,” Lexa said.

                Clarke saw the engineer huff and back off the food.

                “You can have whatever is left, promise,” Clarke told the forlorn looking future engineer.

                “You shouldn’t tell her that,” Lexa whispered into the blonde’s ear.

                “Hey! I’ll be good. She told me to wait!” Raven said defending herself.

                Lexa rolled her eyes, causing Clarke to chuckle. It was obvious that Raven has a history of stealing food.

                “I’ll bring what’s left out, sit at the table, or the couch, whichever you want,” Lexa told her.

                The blonde nodded in acknowledgement and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Thank you.”

                Lexa gave her a smile and went into the kitchen as Raven came out with a pout.

                “They kicked me out,” the future engineer lamented.

                Clarke laughed, “Come on, let’s go sit on the couch.”

                The brunette followed her and cautiously asked, “How are you?”

                Clarke shrugged, her head was still a bit of a mess, but, “I am lucky to have Lexa.”

                Raven grinned and nodded. “I am lucky that she is not in one of your classes, so I don’t have to hear two of them bitch about your assignments.”

                Clarke laughed out. “That worked out for both of us.”

                Raven continued grinning and raised her hand.

                Clarke laughed and slapped her hand against the future engineer’s in a high-five.

                “Oh god, they’re becoming friends,” Anya said stopping near the couch.

                Lexa laughed. “I have no doubt that Raven will be your better bet for good grades.”

                “Babe, you absolutely cannot eat anything that is Dr. Griffin’s,” Anya begged.

                Lexa just rolled her eyes and moved around the couch and placed the plates in her hands on the coffee table in front of it. “It is Chinese. I hope that is okay,” Lexa said to the artist.

                Clarke looked at the green-eyed beauty and nodded. She reached forward and kissed the brunette’s cheek. “Thank you, Lex.”

                Lexa gave her a small smile.

                Clarke looked at Raven and Anya. “Thank you for putting up with me and my drama. And, of course, the food.”

                Anya actually smiled at her. “We were happy to do it. I mean, your family drama is pretty tamed to this one’s,” Anya said nodding towards Raven.

                The future engineer grinned. “Oh, come on, my family is peachy keen. They _love_ it when I come home.”

                Anya rolled her eyes. “I am starting to think you use the word “love” too loosely.”

                “Hey! I was being sarcastic about those backward assholes! I DO actually love you. Hell, you are pretty much tied with food!” Raven proclaimed.

                Anya seemed somewhat taken aback, before she grinned widely.

                Clarke was confused.

                Lexa sat next to the blonde and whispered, “That is the highest honor one can get from Raven.”

                Clarke had to hold back a laugh, because as ridiculous as it seemed, it was apparently a big deal.

                Anya’s grin was not removed as she sat next to her girlfriend and put an arm around the back of the couch as Raven rested into the tall blonde comfortably.

                Clarke was brought out of her reverie about the other couple when Lexa bumped her shoulder.

                “Hey, you should eat,” Lexa said quietly.

                Clarke looked over at the brunette that had her heart and smiled, then reached out for her food. She dove in and enjoyed as Anya and Raven’s love fest turned into bickering. Clarke looked back at Lexa who was just looking back at her with love and admiration in her eyes. Clarke couldn’t explain how full her heart felt at this moment. She leaned into Lexa and watched Anya and Raven bicker as she ate her meal. For the first time this weekend, Clarke felt she had a home.

∞∞∞∞

                The short week of school became a long endeavor. Students didn’t want to show up for class, and then came crying that they missed out on pop-quizzes and assignments. Clarke had no pity for those that put off work and going to class and then demanded attention in the last weeks of class. She had given plenty of notice, and _if_ these individuals had actually come to class, they would be aware of what was expected of them. She was forced to hear excuses and begging. Unfortunately for the students, Clarke was very clear at the beginning of the semester and made sure her classes knew throughout the semester, that she wasn’t playing around. Art History was important to her, so treating it like it was a joke was not appreciated.

                Clarke’s pile of assignments to grade was lower than she had expected, making it easy for her to make her way through them. She was surprised and enlightened by Anya’s essay. She hated to admit it, but she had a feeling Lexa had a hand in there somewhere. The tone was much too serious and sincere for Anya. Still, it was an impressive paper. Especially compared to her fellow students.

                As Clarke was about to bring in another underwhelming paper in front of her, she was interrupted by a knock. “Come in.”

                Lexa popped her head in with a smile.

                “Hey, you, I thought you had to work!” Clarke said with a smile.

                “I do, I am on my way. I technically have a shorter shift since I switched. The library closes earlier today. I didn’t know if you knew, so I thought I’d stop in and tell you,” the beautiful librarian told her.

                Clarke stood up and grinned, moving around her desk. “Do you have a moment?”

                Lexa nodded.

                “Come in here,” Clarke beckoned, resting her rear on the front of her desk.

                Lexa looked behind herself and slipped into the room. She locked the door behind her as she moved towards the blonde. “Hi,” Lexa said moving forward and giving the artist a kiss.

                Clarke hummed into the kiss and gave a responding “Hi.” Once they parted, she asked, “So, when are you done with work?”

                “4 pm. I have everything ready to go for break, so I just need to run home to pick up before heading to yours,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke grinned, “And wait for me to get ready.”

                Lexa laughed. “I wasn’t going to assume, but yes, that was what I assumed.”

                The blonde smacked her arm playfully. “I don’t have much to take, I just need help with some paintings.”

                “Of me?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Only some of you, thank you very much.”

                Lexa chuckled. “My mistake.”

                Clarke pulled the brunette down for another kiss. “Go work, I need to grade this… this…”

                “Crap?” Lexa supplied.

                “Unfortunately, for many of them, you aren’t wrong,” Clarke informed her.

                Lexa frowned. “I’m sorry.”

                Clarke shook her head, “Don’t be. They were all given the same amount of time. A few of them still think my classes are fluff courses. I know Anya…”

                Lexa started waving her hand and tsking. “We have been doing so well, don’t start blurring the lines now that we are… together? Dating only each other? Whatever you want, just, treat your students as students.”

                Clarke grinned at her. “I know. I didn’t mean to say anything. Just some of these…” she indicated the papers on the desk, “are godawful.”

                Lexa laughed. “Well, as long as you get them all done, and we get packed up and away in good time, I think you deserve an award once we get to your place.”

                Clarke lit up at the prospect. “Consider these papers done.”

                Lexa grinned and leaned forward. “I love you,” she said, giving the blonde a kiss.

                Clarke felt a flutter and a little freak out, but it all disappeared with the kiss. “I love you, too.”

                Lexa caressed her cheek and then made her way out of the office.

                Clarke watched as the brunette. Hating to see her go but loving to watch her leave. She embarrassed herself for that thought.

∞∞∞∞

                The drive to Arkadia was similar to the one before. Both women enjoying jamming to music as they made their way. Both women had a wonderful time that felt somewhat freeing. Once, they made it to Arkadia the first stop was, of course, the gallery. Harper had already left, so it was just Lexa and Clarke bringing things in. And had they, possibly, maybe, had sex on Clarke’s desk that sat directly in the view of Harper’s? No one would ever be able to tell.

                When they finally made it to Clarke’s apartment, they both just barely made it to the bed after undressing.

                When the next day began, Clarke’s alarm awoke them.

                “Ugh, why?” Clarke whined.

                Lexa laughed, used to getting up early, “You are the one that set the alarm.”

                “Ugh, why?” Clarke whined again only harder.

                “What did you promise to bring to the feast?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke was quiet for a moment.

                Lexa feared she had fallen back asleep.

                “Pie, an apple pie, at least, since pumpkin is probably all gone,” Clarke finally said.

                “Does it have to be homemade?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke actually snorted.

                The brunette just shook her head in amusement. “I will get the pie, do your best to get back to sleep,” Lexa told her with a kiss to the forehead.

                Clarke half-heartedly the brunette’s arm before snatching the pillow Lexa had been sleeping on, to cuddle with.

                Lexa just thought the artist looked adorable. She took a quick shower and made her way out into the city. It took some finagling, one senior citizen lady almost took her out, but she was able to procure three pies. One apple, one pumpkin, and one peach cobbler. She made her way back to Clarke’s apartment feeling victorious. When she got to the door, she found Finn knocking. Lexa was pissed, but still, tried to be cool. “Let me guess, you’re pregnant and want to beg Clarke to help you?”

                The floppy-haired boy sneered at her. “No, as a matter of fact, I was going to offer for Clarke to come to my family’s dinner. I’m sure she will enjoy it.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “I hate to break it to you, but you are _not_ part of Clarke’s top ten picks. Otherwise, you may have even gotten a response to your invitation. So, tell me, was it a call? A text? An email? Maybe on a tin can connected by a string, but oh wait, you would have had to be close to each other for that, and I know that hasn’t happened recently. Oh wait, you just assumed didn’t you?”

                “Well, maybe you are just too ignorant and can’t see that Clarke has needs you can’t provide. Needs I can help with that you can’t,” Finn challenged her with a sneer.

                Lexa just started laughing. She transferred the pies to one arm and got her keys out, which had a key to Clarke’s apartment, to open the door. She looked back at the tool, “Oh, wait, you don’t have one of these? Maybe I _am_ doing something right.”

                Finn stepped forward but Lexa slammed the door in his face and locked it. She turned to find an amused Clarke. “You need to talk to your landlord about the trash in this place.”

                Clarke burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, obviously aware that Finn had been at the door. “I’ll be sure to do that. Score anything good?”

                Lexa nodded. “Apple, Pumpkin, and Peach,” she said with a smirk.

                Clarke’s eyes lit up. “That’s awesome! How did you manage that?”

                “Well, I almost lost some toes, and one old lady tried to deck me, but luckily I’m quicker than she is. Therefore, pies,” Lexa said lifting up her bags to present them to the artist.

                Clarke clutched her heart. “My hero!” the blonde leaned forward to place several kisses on the librarian’s lips before snatching the bags away and moving to deposit them in her fridge. “You are still okay with going to O’s?

                Lexa nodded. “Of course. Otherwise, I would have let the grandma get the pie,” Lexa answered cheekily.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed the brunette’s cheek. “We’ll see how you really feel after.” She pecked Lexa’s lips once and made her way into the bathroom.

                Lexa just shook her head and smiled. Realizing that the door was locked and she had nothing else to get done, she started stripping her clothes to join the beautiful blonde in the shower. Happy Thanksgiving indeed.

∞∞∞∞

                “Do you know who all is going to be here?” Lexa asked as they reached the floor of Octavia’s apartment.

                Clarke shook her head. “I’m not sure. I think it is basically whoever from our group that had nowhere else to go. So, most likely, at the very least Jasper.”

                “He not close with his family?” Lexa asked.

                “Physically. They live halfway across the country and Jasper has a tendency to spend all his extra cash on pot, so he can’t really afford the flight. A group of us got together to buy him a ticket one time and he just waved it off and said he enjoys reaching out to his family digitally because it makes him feel like he is in the Matrix,” the artist informed her.

                Lexa laughed. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!”

                “Yeah, he’s kind of crazy and doesn’t always do the right thing, but his heart is in the right place. If you spend any time with him today, I’m sure you’ll get to hear his theory about how the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade is the government’s way to send messages to aliens,” Clarke told her.

                Lexa’s mind was blown and now she was very curious to spend some time with the man.

                Clarke turned to look at the brunette as they reached a door. “Okay, I want you to not be nervous. This is a good time and everyone should be relaxed. Well, except maybe Bellamy, because O said Lincoln might come,” she said with a grin.

                Lexa nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m not really nervous. Just kind of out of my depth. I went from stuffy formal family dinners where I’m sure no one has ever watched the parade, and if they had and made a theory about aliens, would not be coming back to any family gathering, and now I am mostly spending holidays by myself.” Lexa shrugged, “I’m sure it will be fine.”

                Clarke frowns and then pulls the brunette in for a hug. “You deserve better than that,” she whispers into Lexa’s ear.

                Lexa held her close appreciating the warmth and caring from the blonde.

                “Aren’t you two cute,” they heard Octavia sarcastically say behind them. “Now, get the fuck in here, my mom is driving me nuts.”

                Clarke groaned. “Why do you have to be an ass?”

                The shorter brunette just rolled her eyes. “Did you actually get a pie?” Octavia asked ignoring Clarke’s question.

                “Three of them, as a matter of fact,” Clarke said and Lexa held the bag up.

                “Oh, wow, I’m actually shocked!” Octavia said looking impressed. She then tuned slightly to look at Lexa. “Thank you, Lexa.”

                Clarke scoffed.

                “Please, Griff, I’ve known you since we were kids. There is no way in hell you got up in time to score _three_ pies on Thanksgiving Day,” Octavia stated with another eyeroll.

                Lexa coughed to cover up the laugh that unwittingly burst from her mouth. She knew she wasn’t successful when Octavia started laughing and Clarke turned to glare at her. “Sorry, but she isn’t wrong,” she said meekly with a shrug of her shoulders.

                Clarke just shook her head. “You’re lucky you are hot, got rid of Finn, and gave me…”

                ‘Hey, hey, hey, no need to finish that statement. No one needs to hear about _that_ ,” Octavia insisted with a disgusted look on her face. “Plus, what do you mean by got rid of Finn?”

                “He was knocking on the apartment door when I got back from the store. Said he was there to invite Clarke to his family’s dinner and he could give her something I couldn’t,” Lexa told her.

                Octavia snorted, “Well, I know it isn’t an orgasm and a good relationship, so I don’t know how he thought he’d be successful at this attempt.”

                “Didn’t you _just_ say you didn’t want to hear about that?” Lexa said with a smirk.

                The shorter brunette groaned. “You guys suck, get inside,” she said before turning and entering the apartment, leaving the door open behind her.

                Clarke turn to look at Lexa and kissed her cheek. “Well played, Lex, well played.”

                Lexa smiled at the blonde and then followed her into the apartment. They entered right into a living room. The TV was playing a slow motion Thanksgiving Day Parade, with Jasper sitting on the floor directly in front of it eating a bowl of pretzels. Lexa saw Bellamy sitting on the couch playing with his phone and looking up every so often as if to check on Jasper. He looked up at them as they came in and smiled.

                “Hey, Clarke, how are you?” Bellamy said standing and hugging the blonde.

                “Hi, Bell, I’m good. You remember, Lexa?” Clarke asked.

                The tall, curly haired man nodded and offered his hand. “Of course! How are your history classes going?”

                Clarke rolled her eyes.

                Lexa shook his hand. “They are going well, only a couple of weeks left in this semester.”

                “Crunch time,” Bellamy said with a smile.

                Lexa nodded.

                “And she should be hearing back from some law schools soon, right Lex?” Clarke asked.

                “Yeah, I have a few that I should hear back from soon,” Lexa acknowledged.

                “Good luck, I know it is nerve wracking, I don’t think I slept for two months waiting on the answers from grad schools,” Bellamy said giving her  

                Clarke wanted to kill him. “Don’t mind him, his grades weren’t near as good as yours. Plus, Indra is talking you up. With your grades, with the work hours you keep, you are no doubt going to be accepted everywhere.”

                Lexa shrugged noncommittally.

                “Clarke! Did you see the parade? The aliens are going to be thrilled this year!” Jasper said, only looking away from the TV for a second before focusing back on it.

                “Are you watching it in slow motion?” Clarke asked.

                “Of course, I’m trying to decipher the message!” Jasper said.

                Lexa now saw a piece of paper and pencil near him, but she was fairly certain he was more interested in watching the parade and eating his pretzels to really make sense of anything he allegedly saw.

                “Of course, my mistake,” Clarke said. She reached back and grabbed Lexa’s hand to pull her further into the apartment. They stopped in the kitchen and saw Octavia bickering quietly with an older woman. “Hey, how’s it going in here?”

                The older woman turned around and smiled happily. “Clarke! I feel like it’s been ages since the last time I saw you. How are you doing, sweetheart?” she asked wrapping the blonde into a hug.

                “I’m well, Aurora, how are you doing?” Clarke asked. She didn’t see the woman often, but was always happy when she got to. Aurora was pretty much the opposite of her own mother, a complete free spirit. Unfortunately, sometimes her free spirit went a little overboard and she wasn’t exactly the best mother for her children, thus Bellamy’s overprotectiveness of Octavia. Aurora had gotten her act together over the past ten years, helping to make some repairs to her relationship with her children. With that healing, Clarke found someone that wholeheartedly supported her in her choice of career.

                “Oh! Who is your friend?” Aurora asked.

                Clarke looked back at Lexa and smiled. “Aurora meet Lexa. Lexa this is Aurora, O and Bellamy’s mom.”

                Lexa gave her a polite smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”

                “So formal! No need to put on airs here, would you like some wine?” Aurora offered.

                Lexa looked at Clarke with widened eyes, causing the blonde to laugh. “I think we are good for right now. What do you need help with?”

                “Nothing yet, unless you want to set the table. A majority of the stuff is prepped, just waiting to go into the oven. I told everyone that was coming we were eating at 2,” Octavia informed them.

                Clarke scoffed. “You told me noon!”

                Octavia smirked. “I know.”

                The blonde groaned. “How many are coming?”

                “There are six here, Miller and Jackson are coming, I invited a secretary from work. Her name is Maya and she just moved to the area, so I felt bad for her,” Octavia told them.

                “Wow, Lincoln must be making you soft,” Clarke teased.

                The brunette punched her in the arm.

                “Ow! Unnecessary!” Clarke complained rubbing her arm.

“Don’t mind them, this is how they are allllll of the time,” Aurora bemoaned going to stand next to Lexa. “So, what do you do?”

Clarke wasn’t worried about the two conversing, she knew Aurora would never judge. So, she focused on figuring out how many to set the table for and gathering the supplies, while checking every once in a while, to see if Lexa needed saving. When she got everything together, she moved out to the dining table that had extra card tables on the ends to make more room.

Lexa followed the blonde to help.

“Everything going okay?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded. “Octavia’s mom is an interesting one.”

The artist laughed. “You have no idea.”

The brunette chuckled seeing the paper plates and napkins, both sporting cartoon depictions of a turkey. “I have never eaten Thanksgiving dinner off of paper plates. I like this better.”

“Yeah, O doesn’t like dealing with dishes. If Jasper didn’t always end up breaking them, we’d still be using plastic utensils. One year, he broke a fork and somehow ended up stabbing himself. We had to take him to the hospital. The hospital workers were impressed because he was a first. They usually deal with cuts from carving knives, burns, or injuries from family football games, the nurses told us,” Clarke told her.

Lexa laughed. “Remind me to move if he sits next to me.”

Clarke grinned. “No promises.”

The brunette scoffed and put a hand over her heart. “The truth comes out. You don’t even _like_ me.”

Clarke put down the utensils in her hands and rounded the table with a pout. “Just because I love you, doesn’t mean I have to like you all the time,” Clarke said as she put her arms around Lexa.

“Oh, ho, ho ho, I see how it is,” Lexa said shaking her head.

“Aww, baby, I’m just teasing. If Jasper sits next to you, I promise to trade seats with you,” Clarke said trying to give the brunette puppy eyes.

Lexa groaned. “Don’t look at me like that. That’s so not fair!”

Clarke did her best to keep her pout and puppy eyes, but it was a lost cause, so she just reached on her toes and gave Lexa a kiss.

Lexa took a second to kiss her back but finally gave in and kissed the blonde back.

“Hey! That table isn’t going to set itself!” Octavia chastised them.

Clarke groaned before looking at her friend without separating from Lexa. “Aren’t you supposed to be cooking or something?”

                Octavia just tilted her head, jutted out a hip, and glared. “Just be happy it was me that caught you and not my mom.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes and looked back at Lexa. She gave her a mischievous grin and whispered, “I’ll get her back when Lincoln gets here. I have a whole host of pictures from when we were younger.”

                Lexa laughed and pecked the blonde’s lips before pulling out of her hold.

                Clarke pouted again as the librarian moved away.

                Octavia clamped a hand on the artist’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll be giving you plenty to be thankful for later. Just note: take it back to your house, cause as a cop, I am fairly certain I can get away with murder if you do it on my bed.”

                Clarke just smirked and looked at her best friend. “Come on now, you slept in _my_ bed at Polis and didn’t complain.”

                Octavia looked absolutely disgusted. “You are so gross. Oh my god, I need to take a shower. That is awful.” The shorter brunette kept mumbling as she walked away.

                Clarke grinned, enjoying messing with her best friend.

                “You washed the sheets, didn’t you?” Lexa asked with a matching grin.

                Clarke shrugged. “She can never be sure and I will never tell.”

                Lexa laughed and continued working on the table.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was relieved when they finally started eating. Clarke had an interesting group of friends. Listening to Jasper rant about the parade and aliens really blew her mind. He was very specific and _very_ sure. The most fascinating thing was when Octavia’s friend from the precinct came in and Jasper’s ability to talk seemed to visit wherever his brain was because he was utterly captivated by the woman.

                Bellamy had then fallen into conversation with her after Jasper started stalking the new woman. She was glad for it and happy to discuss difference between Greek and Italian law in ancient times. They had been interrupted by Aurora and Bellamy stood tall and crossed his arms as if to protect himself.

                Lexa didn’t acknowledge, knowing it was not her place. She just recognized the form from whenever she was near her own parents. She bowed out of the conversation in hopes to find Clarke. When she did, she found her conversating with two guys she had never seen before.

                “Lex! This is Miller and Jackson. Miller I have known forever, and Jackson is the child my mother wishes she had,” Clarke informed her.

                Lexa immediately went to Clarke’s side and put an arm around her, concern most assuredly written on her face.

                “Clarke, you know your mom is kind of an asshole towards you? But I would never try and take your place. Even if being a blonde is _so_ yesterday,” Jackson said with a grin.

                Clarke scoffed. “Even if that were the fashion, look at Lexa. Look at her. If I even showed you her abs Miller would be begging for tips.”

                Miller started laughing.

                Lexa joined in, realizing this is a game the two must play.

                “Lexa, Miller grew up with us, and Jackson is someone my mom tried to hook me up with. Boy was he surprised when he found out “Clarke” was a girl,” Clarke told her.

                “I really was. Luckily, Blondie here was a good sport and introduced me to this handsome fellow,” Jackson said indicating Miller with a grin. “And the rest, as they say, is history.”

                Clarke groaned. “Now we are stuck with him.”

                “Please, like you don’t love me.” Jackson looked at Lexa, “Plus I give her warnings if I know Abby has had a bad day. I’m basically Clarke’s favorite person, forget Octavia.”

                “Hey!” Octavia said from somewhere in the apartment.

                Lexa and Clarke both laughed at that.

                “I really do enjoy your presence, it gives me happiness knowing that all doctors aren’t like my mother,” Clarke told him.

                Jackson just shook his head and enveloped the blonde in his arms. “Good to see you, Clarkey. I’ve missed you.”

                “I’ve missed you, too,” Clarke acknowledged.

                “Find your muse?” Jackson asked.

                Clarke looked back at Lexa and then towards the doctor. “Yeah, I really have.”

                Jackson and Miller both smiled brightly.

                “God, you guys are the worst,” Clarke joked.

                Lexa just grinned at the blonde, loving the fact that she just very well may be the artist’s muse.

                Clarke looked at her and just caressed her cheek.

                “DINNER TIME, BITCHES!” Octavia yelled.

                 Now they were at Lexa’s favorite part of the day, eating.

                “So, Mom, tell us about your new job,” Octavia suggested.

                Aurora perked up and swallowed the food she had chewed. “I work for this old money family. It is nice, cause, I make a lot, but they are pretty strict. I found out that the current big boss even kicked his daughter out of the family when she refused to join the military, which is their tradition. I’d give that chick a high five if I could. I mean, they are so focused on being right and proper, and their top lawyer who I have to deal with often looks like a bald penis, I mean, it is ridiculous, but worth the money. Maybe.”

                Lexa froze. That was her family. Bald penis perfectly fit Titus, her family’s main lawyer. She felt Clarke’s hand squeeze her thigh. Not able to help herself, she asked, “So, you work for Woods, Inc.?”

                Aurora nodded.

                Clarke’s hand squeezed harder. Lexa looked at her and smiled reassuringly. She stood up and reached her hand out to Aurora.

                “What are you doing?” Octavia asked, who sat right next to her mother asked.

                “Alexandria Woods is my full name,” Lexa told them.

                Aurora’s mouth dropped and she reached out to smack Lexa’s hand. “Oh, my god, I have so many questions for you after dinner.”

                Lexa shook her head. “I’m not part of the family. I doubt I can answer anything for you.”

                “So, you weren’t kidding when Clarke said you told Finn that, I thought it was a lie!” Octavia exclaimed.

                Lexa shook her head. “I am truly a Woods. Going into the military wasn’t for me, though I appreciate those that have. My love is law. The armed forces just weren’t where I saw myself. Now, I can’t have a place in my family company, I can’t really have a place in my family. But I am firm with what I want to do with my life, and am hoping I can make my way without their help.”

                Aurora just about launched herself to motherly hug Lexa.

                “I was just aiming for that high-five,” Lexa said with a shrug.

                “Wait, I’m not going to get fired now am I?” Aurora asked.

                Lexa waved her off, “No, not at all. I think describing Titus as a bald penis is a perfect fit. He is also the only way I hear from my family, normally.”

                “He seems like such a douche. I’m sorry he is how you are connected to your parents, but be sure, you have a new family now,” Aurora assured her.

                Lexa got choked up for the first time in her life. She looked at Clarke who threw an arm around her with tears in her eyes.

                “You are a part of us now, Lex. I’ll fight anyone that says different,” Clarke whispered in the brunette’s ear.

                Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke’s lips softly. When they parted, she saw Octavia grinning at them. Fearing that she was blushing she looked down at her food and speared her last piece of turkey.

                Clarke moved her arm and reached back under the table to squeeze Lexa’s thigh.

∞∞∞∞

                The rest of the dinner had gone well with jokes being told and amusing stories being shared. Clarke had been worried that Lexa would shut down and not join in on any more conversation after talking about her family, but she was happy that she was in the wrong to worry. Lexa joined in on the revelry and shared a story about an incident involving a drunken Anya and Raven joyriding on a lawnmower and mowing their initials into the school’s football field. Lexa had gotten them out of there _just_ before campus security showed up.

                “How did they not get caught after mowing their initials into the field?” Octavia asked dubiously.

                “Well, like I said, they were drunk. Even though Raven is a genius, she was too loaded to calculate correctly. So, it really didn’t look like their initials at all,” Lexa explained.

                “What about fingerprints?”

                Miller laughed, “Cop O is coming out.”

                Lexa winked at the shorter brunette. “I wiped it down.”

                Octavia nodded, clearly impressed. “Damn. No wonder you and Clarkey get along so well, that is some Party Girl Griffin shit.”

                Clarke groaned.

                “Party Girl Griffin?” Lexa asked looking at Clarke.

                “Our resident artist, here, isn’t as sweet and innocent as she looks,” Bellamy said with a grin.

                Lexa smirked. “Sweet and innocent? You apparently haven’t seen her in a red dress.”

                “Lex!” Clarke chastised.

                The librarian just continued smirking at the blonde. “So, tell me about this Party Girl Griffin.”

                “Let’s just say, she would have benefited from you being around, because she was _not_ good at covering up her tracks,” Octavia said with a roll of her eyes.

                “Seriously, I think I bailed you out at least twice,” Bellamy said laughing.

                “You were arrested?” Lexa asked, highly amused.

                “Too be fair, it wasn’t stealing. I was just taking my piece back!” Clarke said defending herself.

                “I’m fairly certain the bigger issue was the breaking and entering,” Bellamy said with a smirk.

                “See, Clarkey here, had this huge rivalry with this chick named Ontari in college. They were always competing in art shows. I, personally, don’t understand why, as Clarke’s stuff was always better, which showed in the awards. Second semester their sophomore year, Ontari was apparently tired of losing, so instead of, you know, making a better effort she stole Clarke’s painting,” Octavia explained.

                “I didn’t know what happened to it. It was just gone and when I went to talk to my professor, I passed Ontari in the hall, and the bitch just smirked at me. My professor basically said, sorry about your luck, maybe enter another painting,” Clarke said with a scoff at the memory.

                “So, a couple of us came to visit that weekend to support our favorite artist, instead we ended up in a bar trying to cheer Clarke up. While we are there, we overhear some friend of Ontari’s laughing about what she had done. All of us were feeling pretty good by this point and Clarke comes up with the idea to get her painting back. As I’m sure you know, Clarkey can be pretty persuasive,” Octavia told her with a grin. “So, there we were breaking into this chick’s apartment. The bitch hadn’t even tried to hide the painting. It was just chilling on the coffee table. We hear sirens outside, so Clarke grabs the painting and we high tail it out of there. Unfortunately, we weren’t fast enough. Fortunately, we weren’t caught in the apartment. The cops still took us in and threw us in a cell to dry out, while threatening charging us with drunk and disorderly. Luckily, it was the first time we had been picked up for anything, so they let us go when Bellamy got there,” Octavia told Lexa.

                Lexa looked at Clarke. “Did you make it to the art show?”

                Clarke smirked smugly. “Hell yeah, I did. You should have seen the look on that bitch’s face.”

                “Oh, my god, you could literally see the steam coming out of Ontari’s ears. Her face was so red,”  
 Octavia recalled while laughing. “She started going nuts and yelling when Clarke’s painting got top marks _and_ someone bought it.”

                “Nice,” Lexa said with a grin.

                Clarke nodded in agreement.

                “Had we had you around, we probably wouldn’t have spent any time at all in a cell,” Octavia added.

                Lexa just laughed.

                A knock at the door got everyone’s attention.

                Octavia grinned widely and jumped up.

                “Who is that and what did she do with my best friend?” Clarke asked, looking at her friend in amazement.

                “Fuck you, Griff,” Octavia said moving around the table to get to the door.

                “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so giddy,” Clarke said to Lexa.

                Bellamy just grumbled.

                “She’s actually much nicer with Lincoln around,” Jasper informed them.

                “Did you just call O nice?” Miller asked with a laugh.

                Jasper shook his head. “Nic _er._ ”

                Everyone laughed at the correction.

                Octavia came back dragging Lincoln behind her. “Lincoln, I think you have met everyone here, except maybe Maya. She works at the precinct with me,” the brunette said pointing out the quiet woman sitting next to Jasper who just gave a little wave.

                Lincoln smiled kindly at her. “It is nice to meet you.”

                “Wait. You didn’t tell me you introduced him to your mom!” Clarke exclaimed, both shocked and a little hurt.

                “Please, it probably just slipped my mind. Plus, you didn’t mention Lexa at all after the first week until I came to visit like a month after you two started,” Octavia responded.

                Clarke huffed and sat back in her chair.

                Lexa reached out and squeezed the blonde’s thigh.

                “How is work, Lincoln?” Miller asked as the couple sat down at the table.

                “It is going really well. The gyms will get a huge boost with New Year’s resolutions coming up, which is usually hectic with new members during January but putters out afterwards,” Lincoln responded with a smile.

                “So, how does that work? People pay to exercise and then don’t come back?” Jasper asked curiously.

                Octavia leaned close to the big man. “You’ll have to excuse Jasper, he has never worked out a day in his life.”

                Everyone laughed at that.

                “We offer a discounted rate, but you have to pay upfront for a six month membership. People willingly pay but rarely take advantage of their memberships after the first month or two,” Lincoln explained.

                Jasper sat back, nodding his head as he went deep into thought.

                Lexa looked at Clarke in confusion.

                The blonde smiled at her. “Just ignore him. He gets very contemplative after a big meal.”

                Lexa nodded in understanding.

                “How is the teaching world treating you, Clarke?” Lincoln asked.

                “It is going well. The semester is almost at an end, so I have a lot of papers to grade while prepping for finals,” Clarke informed him.

                Lincoln nodded. “How is the gallery?”

                Clarke groaned. “Harper talked me into having a show since I have a lot of new paintings. I’m kind of regretting it now since I have so much to do at the school.”

                Octavia grinned at her. “We already sent in the RSVP.”

                Everyone around the table, except for Maya and Lexa, nodded in agreement.

                Clarke smiled softly at everyone, feeling loved with their support.

                “I did, too,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke looked at the brunette in surprise. “Harper sent you an invite?”

                Lexa laughed. “Yes, it had something along the lines of, “Since you are the reason she is painting again, you damn well better come.””

                Clarke groaned. “If I didn’t already, I would have invited you myself.”

                Lexa gave her a soft smile. “I know.”

                “I can’t wait to see your new works, Clarke,” Aurora said.

                The blonde blushed.

                “Oh, god, you don’t have like a coital bliss painting of Lexa or something, do you?” Octavia asked.

                Jasper sat forward eagerly.

                Clarke just flipped off her friend. “Like I would share that.”

                “Wait, does that mean you actually have one to share?” Lexa asked, looking at the artist in shock.

                Clarke cleared her throat, why did it get so hot all of the sudden? “Of course not, that would be weird.”

                “You totally do,” Octavia laughed. “I’m never going to let you live this down.”

                Clarke just rolled her eyes and stood. “How about we clear the dishes?” she asked grabbing her own plate and Lexa’s. She got to the kitchen before everyone started laughing at her expense.

                It wasn’t long before most people left the table and headed to the living room.

                “So, when were you going to tell me that you and Lexa are actually together?” Octavia asked as she came up beside Clarke at the kitchen counter.

                “We, well, we technically haven’t defined it, I guess,” Clarke said, feeling unsure.

                “Please, what more do you need. You have a sex painting starring Lexa, and with the way you two are acting, I wouldn’t be surprised if you both admitted you love each other soon. It is okay to be happy. You deserve it,” Octavia told her softly.

                Clarke blushed and looked down.

                “Oh, you bitch. You told her you loved her?!” O whisper-yelled.

                Clarke looked guiltily at her best friend. “I didn’t mean _not_ to tell you. Just a lot has been going on with school, and all of that shit with my mom…” Clarke shook her head trying to calm her emotions.

                “Hey, it’s okay, really. I just want you to be happy and Lexa obviously makes you happy. That’s a good thing, especially with her having your back with your mom. She earned my respect when she dealt with Finn when you guys visited last. Tell me what happened this morning,” Octavia requested.

                “I got up when he was knocking at the door. I didn’t want to deal with him, so I didn’t answer. Lexa had just made it to my floor after fighting some old ladies at the grocery store while he was there. What was it she said…” Clarke thought about it a moment before grinning. “She asked him if he was pregnant and was there to beg for my help.”

                Octavia burst out laughing.

                “He tried to talk some smack, saying he was there because he could give me something she couldn’t and he was there to invite me to his family’s dinner today. Of course, she didn’t take the bait and just went to open the door with a key I had given her. I think she said something about doing things right enough to get a key. When she got inside, she slammed the door in his face. And told me I need to talk to the landlord about taking out the trash,” Clarke said laughing.

                “Hot damn, she’s my new hero,” Octavia said with a grin. A moment later she turned serious. “To be honest, Clarkey, I’m not liking how he keeps showing up. Is there anything you have that we can use to get a restraining order? I mean, he just _won’t_ go away. How did he even know you were home?”

                Clarke was taken aback. “I assumed he figured I’d be home since it’s Thanksgiving.”

                Octavia nodded. “That could be. Still, do you have any texts or something?”

                The blonde shook her head. “I deleted everything and blocked his number. I was hoping he was completely out of my life when I broke up with him.”

                The shorter brunette nodded. “I’m not trying to freak you out. Just, call me or Miller if Lexa isn’t around. I’ll give you Linc’s number, as well. You can never be too safe.”

                Clarke gave her friend a small smile and pulled her into a hug.

                “How are you girls doing in here?” Aurora asked while walking into the kitchen.

                “I think we are good. I’m assuming everyone is still too stuffed for dessert,” Clarke said pulling back from Octavia.

                Aurora nodded and patted her belly. “If you poked me with a needle, I’d flit around the room like a balloon. I don’t know how impressed the aliens would be.”

                Octavia and Clarke laughed. The trio of women made their way out to the living room.

                Clarke smiled when she saw Lexa lounged out on the floor with her back against the couch.

                The brunette looked up at her and gave her a lazy smile.

                Clarke got down to sit next to Lexa who put an arm around the blonde and kissed her temple.

                “You may have to roll me home,” Lexa informed her.

                Clarke chuckled. “You keep forgetting you are the strong one in this relationship.”

                Lexa stilled for a moment before looking at Clarke and smiling widely. “Relationship, huh?”

                The artist gave her a shy smile. “I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

                Lexa bent forward to give Clarke a soft kiss. “More than.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn isn't really going to be a thing. He's a cocky asshole that was verbally abusive to Clarke, but this isn't going to turn into him being a crazy stalker or anything. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I know this one was super long. I didn't want to put out a super short chapter with the final Abby confrontation of the weekend and got on a roll for writing Thanksgiving. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets some exciting news.

                 The slapping of skin and moans of pleasure could be heard through the apartment as Lexa took Clarke from behind with a strap-on. The blonde had mentioned mixing things up by adding toys once in awhile, which Lexa was wary about at first, but now was a fan. In the beginning, it was somewhere between awkward and hilarious as the brunette first tried it on but now she had gotten into a rhythm and Clarke’s screams of pleasure let her know she was doing something right. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge as the harness had a nub that hit her clit every time she thrusted into Clarke. Wanting the blonde to come first, she reached around and started teasing Clarke’s clit with her first two fingers.

                “LEXA!” Clarke screamed out.

                The brunette found it harder to thrust as Clarke’s walls fluttered around the toy but she pushed on.

                Clarke let out a loud moan and her body tensed before she collapsed onto the bed.

                Lexa let herself go and fell on top of the blonde as pleasure coursed through her. When her orgasm subsided, she turned them onto their sides without pulling out.

                “Hm, well, that was nice,” Clarke mumbled out.

                Lexa laughed. “Yes, it was quite pleasant.” She could feel the rumble of laughter through Clarke’s body more than hear it.

                Their post coital bliss was interrupted by a stern knock on Clarke’s apartment’s front door.

                The blonde groaned. “I really hope that isn’t the neighbors again.”

                Lexa kissed her shoulder. “We can go to my apartment next time.”

                Clarke sighed as the person knocked again.

                Lexa could see the artist’s body shudder in pleasure as she removed the toy. “Do you want me to answer?”

                Clarke shook her head as she left the bed and wrapped a robe around her body. “I will just remind them I’m only here for two more weeks, that should make them happy.”

                Lexa frowned.

                Clarke reached out and caressed the brunette’s cheek, before leaving the room.

                They had discussed what was going to happen once the artist left, it was going to be rough, they both knew that, especially since Lexa didn’t have a car. The brunette was just happy that Anya volunteered to let the librarian use hers to visit on occasion after Lexa told her that she and Clarke were officially together now.

                “Indra! What a surprise. What can I help you with?” Lexa could hear Clarke greet loudly.

                The brunette’s eyes widened with shock and quickly looked around the room to find clothes, not that she was planning on leaving the bedroom but knowing her mentor was there while she was naked and wearing a strap on just felt awkward.

                “I hate to interrupt your evening, but I just learned of something and wanted to inform Lexa right away,” the history professor informed Clarke.

                “Lexa? Why would Lexa be here?” Clarke ask, her voice cracking.

                The brunette wasn’t sure how, but she could _hear_ Indra’s eyeroll. She quickly finished getting dressed and entered the living room and smiled meekly at her mentor.

                “You two haven’t been as subtle as you think. Being that Lexa is not one of your students, I can’t really find fault in your relationship,” Indra told them.

                Blue met green and relief was the obvious emotion in both of their eyes.

                When Lexa looked back at Indra, she saw a hint of amusement on the stoic woman’s features.

                The history professor quickly stood straight to look at Lexa.

                The brunette became nervous. “Is everything okay? Is my mother okay?”

                Clarke moved and put a comforting arm around her.

                Indra put a hand up. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to make you worry. Your mother is fine. I am actually here because I have heard from Arkadia Law School.”

                Lexa sucked in a breath. This school was her dream. Now it meant even more that she get to go there.

                Indra actually smiled. “You will be getting the official paperwork soon, but I know how hard you have worked and how much you have wanted this, so I didn’t want you to have to wait. You’ve been accepted.”

                Lexa jumped forward to hug her mentor, who laughed and actually hugged her back. Then she turned to the woman that had her heart. Blue eyes had a glassy sheen of tears and were filled with pride. Lexa launched herself at Clarke who just held her close.

“I’m so, so proud of you, baby,” Clarke gushed.

They separated when Indra cleared her throat reminding them that she was there.

Lexa immediately turned. “Thank you, so much, for telling me. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

Indra gave her a soft smile. “You deserve it, Lexa. You have worked incredibly hard and have a very bright future ahead of you. I am just happy you have found something for yourself outside of work and school that makes you happy, and you have kept doing an exemplary job.”

                Clarke snorted and mumbled something about time management.

Lexa knew she was blushing. Still, she couldn’t help but look at Clarke who was still smiling at her with pride. Looking back at her mentor she smiled. “Just don’t let Anya or Raven hear you say that, please.”

The history professor actually laughed. “I take it that they have been telling you that same thing?”

Lexa shrugged. “Something like that.”

Indra nodded and then became serious again. “Now, with this admission, you still are expected to maintain your G.P.A., so don’t start thinking you can take it easy now.”

Lexa shook her head. “Never. I haven’t worked this hard to just screw it up in the end. I promise you, I will keep up”

Indra gave her another smile. “I expect no less. Now, I will leave you two to it. Have a good rest of your evening and I will see you both tomorrow.”

Lexa nodded. “Thank you, again, Dr. Indra.”

The stoic woman just gave her a stoic nod and then let herself out.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke. Her head was swimming.

Clarke stepped closer and cupped the brunette’s face in her hands and kissed her softly. “Congratulations, Lex. You absolutely deserve this, you have worked so hard and I am so proud of you,” she said resting her forehead against the librarian’s.

Lexa clutched her girlfriend’s hips and pulled her close. She could feel her emotions overcoming her and tears started flowing down her cheeks. Relief and happiness overwhelming her as the biggest weight she had on her shoulders was lifted.

Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her as she cried, whispering words of comfort and praise into her ear.

When Lexa finally got ahold of herself, she realized she needed to tell Anya and Raven. She pulled away and smiled at Clarke. “I need to tell Anya.”

Clarke pecked her lips. “Okay, let’s get washed up first.”

“Why?” Lexa asked, “I shouldn’t wait to tell her!”

Clarke just quirked an eyebrow at her. “Babe, I look thoroughly fucked. I have no doubt we both smell of sex.”

Lexa nodded, and was configuring the time it would take before it popped into her head. “Holy shit.”

Clarke nodded at her, looking like she fully knew what Lexa was “holy shitting” about.

“How can I face her again?” Lexa asked.

“At least you are fully dressed. I’m wearing next to nothing and I have to face her directly tomorrow,” Clarke said with a frown.

Lexa nodded and kept nodding, not really sure what she could do. She swallowed and decided to just take it an hour at a time. “Uh, well, why don’t we take a shower, and, uh, go from there.”

Clarke caressed her cheek and smiled. “That sounds great. Also, I’m not sure if you know, but I am so proud of you.”

Lexa grinned and kissed her favorite person. Separating only slight. “I am so happy you are with me on this journey,” Lexa said against pink lips.

Clarke pulled her ever closer kissing her solidly. “I feel privileged.”

Lexa shook her head and cupped Clarke’s face to kiss her. “I don’t know what I could do without you at this point.”

Clarke smiled. “You’d conquer the world with or without me. I’m happy to be with you along the way.”

Lexa grinned. “I’d rather you stay and be my queen.”

Clarke laughed before kissing the brunette once more. “Come on. You want to tell Anya. Then we can have celebratory sex to rival Anya and Raven’s.”

Lexa grinned while pulling Clarke by the hand back towards her bathroom. “I like the way you think there, my Queen.”

∞∞∞∞

After a bit, okay, or maybe two hours, the couple head towards Lexa’s apartment together. The ride to the other apartment building was lit with touches and caresses. It was a miracle the two made it to Lexa’s place. When they made it up to the apartment, the two were taken aback by the yells of passion.

Lexa frowned. “I’m sorry, Clarke. This happens every time I come home unexpectantly. Hell, every time I come home expectantly,” Lexa said shaking her head. “HEY! GET IT DONE! YOU HAVE COMPANY!”

                A flurry of activity happened behind Anya’s closed door.

                Lexa looked at Clarke and shrugged apologetically.

                Clarke just smiled and shook her head.

                Lexa turned and wrapped her arm around the blond. “Thank you for being here,” she said, kissing Clarke’s temple.

                Lexa and Anya emerged haphazardly. It was apparent that Raven was wearing Anya’s pants as the woman was at least two inches shorter than her girlfriend. And Anya was just wearing a sports bra.

                Anya still looked Lexa dead in the eye. “You rang?”

                “Oh, I just had some good news. I thought I’d share it with my friends, but maybe Clarke and I should go back to her place,” Lexa teased.

                Raven was the one to grab onto Lexa so she couldn’t leave. “Am I going to be an aunt? Is that it? Please, let me be an aunt.”

                Lexa shrugged her off as Clarke laughed.

                “No, no matter how hard she tries, Lexa has yet to impregnant me,” Clarke informed them.

                Raven frowned.

                “So…” Anya led off.

                Lexa grinned at Clarke before looking at her friends. “I got into Arkadia Law.”

                “Are you fucking with me?” Anya started.

                “OUR BABY HAS GROWN SO MUCH!” Raven yelled while somehow producing a confetti popper out of nowhere, before throwing her arms around the brunette.

                Anya wasn’t far behind and the pile ended up on the floor.

                Clarke laughed at them while dialing up a few delivery places, one that included alcohol delivery, and enjoyed as the trio rolled around on the floor.

                “Hey, Clarke,” Lexa said.

                “Yeah?” the blonde asked of her girlfriend.

                She was then brought down with them, hitting the tile harder than necessary.

                “My bad!” Anya proclaimed.

                Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed and went to her girlfriend.

                “I’m okay, I promise. Just a little bruised,” the artist assured while laughing.

                Lexa suddenly took over the blonde’s vision with a grin on her face.

                Clarke reached up to the brunette’s hips and matched her grin. “Why, hello there, law student.”

                A squeal from their side interrupted everything as Lexa was bowled over by her friends and Clarke could do nothing but laugh at them while they giggled and cheered. The rest of the night was spent with the four women celebrating until much too late followed by Clarke and Lexa giving Raven and Anya a run for their money. Clarke didn’t give a damn about how loud she was being, she just wanted to make it even more of a night to remember for her incredible girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter, but I figured it was time for a chapter that just had good news and fluff. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quint is back and trying to stir up trouble at the end of the semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is an instance of homophobic language near the end of the chapter. Similar to the last time he came around. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you reading this. I hope you enjoy it!

                Clarke was in her office grading some papers when Quint stepped in. “Can I help you, Mr. Reeves?”

                “Oh, I’m sure you can. See, I am sure you know I have been struggling a bit in your class and I have been wondering how I could possibly gain a better grade. The issue I have been having is your tests and quizzes have been beyond what should be needed on this subject.”

                Clarke frowned at him, incensed by his jab at art history. “I’m fairly certain all of my tests and quizzes have consisted of questions from the material that I have lectured on and the materials that I have laid out in the syllabus I gave you at the beginning of the semester. Therefore, if you weren’t prepared for the graded instances, that is on you.”

                The big man smirked at her. “I’m sure there is some other way I can gain extra credit.”

                Clarke narrowed her eyes at the student. “There have been three projects offered to gain extra credit. Which is quite generous of me, if I do say so myself. I also have my office hours posted in the syllabus and on my office door, so if you were needing help, I have been available. You have neither done any of the extra credit projects, nor have you come in to ask questions about what you didn’t understand. So, at this point, you just have one exam on our current unit’s content, as well as the cumulative final exam. If you have questions, I am here to help. Other than that, you have wasted your opportunities.”

                Quint sneered at her. “You’ll regret this,” he said menacingly, placing his hands on her desk and bending towards her.

                Clarke pursed her lips and nodded. “Not sure how you think threatening will make me give you a better grade.”

                “Hey, Dr. Griffin,” Anya said breezing into the open door of Clarke’s office. “Oops, sorry,” the tall blonde said looking at the professor.

                “Of course, it would be _you_ that interrupts,” Quint bit out.

                “Uh, what?” Anya questions, looking utterly confused.

                The big man snarled and stomped out of the office.

                Anya turned to Clarke. “Uh, what?” she repeated.

                Clarke shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. What’s up?”

                “I have a few questions about the final. First, though, is everything okay?” Anya said sitting in front of the professor.

                Clarke was wary about what Quint said but knew it wouldn’t be appropriate to discuss it with Anya. “Yeah, nothing to worry about here. As for the final, I will be going over what to expect next lecture, along with a review for the current content’s exam.”

                Anya nodded looking at the professor suspiciously. “Right. Okay. Then I’ll be back after next lecture.”

                Clarke nodded. “I don’t doubt it.”

                Anya didn’t get up, her eyes were still analyzing the professor.

                “Something else I can help you with?” Clarke asked starting to feel uncomfortable under the student’s scrutiny.

                Anya slowly got up from her seat and nodded. She turned and stepped towards the door, before abruptly turning back. “Quint is scum. If what he said is non-school related, no matter how much I don’t like you as my prof, you are still my people and we take care of our own. If it does have to do with school, I’d say talking to Dr. Indra is your best bet. I mean, even if you are just questioning things, cause, Quint is shady as fuck and I’d hate to see what would happen to Lexa if he did something to you. Especially, since it is him.”

                Clarke wasn’t exactly sure how to take that statement. It seemed like Anya was stuck between being caring about her, while also being indifferent and just caring about Lexa. With all the confusion, Clarke decided to just nod, which luckily seemed to appease the taller blonde, as Anya turned and left. The artist let out a relieved breath. She really wanted to talk things out with Lexa. She had a bad feeling that Quint was somehow hinting towards knowledge of their relationship, so she also worried that bringing Lexa into things would make it worse. Not that it would negatively affect them. Hell, Lexa’s reputation would probably go up, Clarke’s _might_ go down, but like Indra had said, Lexa was a legal adult and not her student. Her mind was befuddled and now she knew she would never get these papers done. And seeing as her office hours were almost over anyway, she gathered all her work and more works that needed to be graded and headed out.

                As she left the building, she literally ran into Lexa.

                “Hey! Slow down there, Flash. Where are you heading so quickly?” Lexa asked with a smile on her face.

                Clarke looked up and couldn’t smother the smile upon seeing her girlfriend. “Hi! Sorry, I’m just stuck in my head.”

                Lexa looked at the blonde with concern. “Are you okay?”

                Clarke nodded. “Yeah, just a weird day. I decided to head home.”

                Lexa’s mouth turned to a frown. “Are you okay?” she asked again quietly.

                Clarke nodded. “Yeah… yeah. I just… can’t concentrate here, anymore, today. Figured I’d head to my apartment.”

                The brunette nodded slowly. “I…” she looked off, and Clarke could see her calculating something. “Unfortunately, this is one of my Indra lectures, and then I have to work for a few hours. Can I come over after?”

                Clarke smiled softly. “I’d be okay with that.”

                Lexa grinned broadly. “I’ll text you later. I’d kiss you, but this is not the place.”

                Clarke chuckled. “I would enjoy that, but you are right.”

                “I’ll see you later,” Lexa told her with a wink.

                “I look forward to it,” Clarke told her sincerely and watched her girlfriend make her way into the building, before turning and making her way to the parking lot.

∞∞∞∞

                When Clarke made her way into her apartment, she decided that she wouldn’t be able to grade properly, therefore it was time to paint.

                Time was inconsequential as Clarke lost herself to painting. She was only brought out of her artistic trance when her phone started to ring incessantly with Octavia’s ringer of the “Cops” theme (Inner Circle- Bad Boys). Clarke wiped her hand on her smock and answered. “Hey, what’s up?”

                “ _Just checking in. How are you doing?”_ Octavia asked.

                “I’m doing okay. Lots of things to do now that I have forced my students to turn in papers and study for exams,” Clarke answered.

                “ _So, what else is going on? I can hear in your tone that something else is going on, Clarkey_ ,” Octavia called her out.

                The blonde sighed before telling her what happened with Quint, as well as, Anya.

                “ _I think Anya is right. I mean, Indra might already know what’s going on from us having this conversation, but just in case, you should tell her. Even if he brings up things about you and Lexa, there is no issue with you and Lexa being together. You only have two weeks left. I’m thinking that you have scored points with this completely reputable and well thought of history professor, by making her favorite student happy,”_ Octavia informed her.

                Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics and sighed. “Should I tell Lexa?”

                “ _I think you should. I mean, her best friend already saw something. And since she knows Indra so well, maybe she will have a better idea on what you should do,”_ Octavia suggested.

                Clarke nodded before remembering her best friend couldn’t see her. “True.”

                “ _Come on, tell me I’m right, you know you want to,_ ” Octavia teased.

                Clarke laughed. “I very much do not want to do that. You haven’t let go the fact I told you were right about something when we were eight.”

                “ _Something! Something? I am way better than Bellamy. I kicked his ass at Uno that day, you said I couldn’t come back!” _Octavia argued.

                Clarke started laughing. “Was it really only a game of Uno? Jesus, you proclaimed yourself to be the “Better Blake” and told everyone to call you that afterward!”

                _“Well, I was, and I am,_ ” Octavia stated seriously.

                Clarke laughed. “That you are,” the blonde conceded.

                “ _Well, I know you’ll be checking out on me, soon. Isn’t your favorite librarian getting off shift?_ ” Octavia asks.

                “How could you possibly know that?” Clarke asks with a laugh.

                “ _Um, I’ve met your girlfriend and I know she is quite particular,”_ Octavia said.

                “She isn’t particular, she is time oriented,” Clarke corrected.

                “ _Mmhm, still, she should be there soon,”_ Octavia informed her.

                Clarke pulled her phone away from her ear to look at the time and cursed. She probably should have done something for dinner, Lexa will be hungry. “Damn it.”

                Octavia chuckled. “ _Let me know what happens._ ”

                Clarke sighed. “Okay, Love you.”

                _“Love you, too. Tell Sexy-Lexy I said hi.”_

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Tell Lincoln I said good luck keeping his shirt on.”

                Octavia laughed as she ended the call.

                The ending of the call was timed perfectly as there was a knock on Clarke’s door as soon as the call ended.

                The blonde shook her head with a smile and went to the door. She opened it to find Lexa with take-out bags in her hands, and a smile on her face. “Hi, baby, come on in.”

                “I don’t mean to intrude, but I brought an overnight bag,” Lexa informed her.

                Clarke shook her head. “Oh, no! You aren’t just the delivery girl?”

                Lexa laughed. “This _would_ be a perfect sex scene, but you are covered with paint, babe, unfortunately in an unsexy way.”

                Clarke looked down at herself and had to nod in concession. “Maybe I should shower before dinner?”

                Lexa nodded. “Probably a good idea unless you want to poison yourself while eating.”

                “I take it you don’t want to join me?” Clarke asked with a laugh.

                Lexa smirked at her. “If you come out in only a towel, I’d be happy to take if off of you.”

                Clarke grinned and made her way to her bathroom. While in the shower, she debated on what to do. When she made a decision, she got out of the shower.

                “So, I take it you were willing to talk about what was bothering you, at least for a short period of time,” Lexa stated gazing up and down the blonde’s body that was clothed in a tank top and short shorts.

                Clarke smirked, “Well,” she shrugged, “you got take-out, I need to work it off somehow.”

                Lexa’s head bobbed in agreement, eyes hungrily focusing on the blonde’s obviously braless chest.

                Clarke chuckled. “So, what’s for dinner, baby? Or would you just like to have me?” Clarke asked suggestively.

                The brunette gave her that sexy half smirk, walked up to Clarke, and gave her a kiss while grabbing her hips.

                Clarke hummed happily into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

                Lexa pulled away slightly. “As much as I want to devour you, I think you will be my dessert.”

                Clarke laughed. “Okay, then, I can work with that. Are we eating on the couch or table?”

                “Table, so you can tell me what was bothering you earlier, if you want, of course,” Lexa said.

                The blonde nodded and moved to get plates and utensils, as Lexa took things out of the bags she brought. Clarke smiled when she realized it was from Lexa’s favorite Italian place, which had turned into the blonde’s favorite comfort food place.

                Once they settled down at the table and filled their plates, Clarke decided to bite the bullet and just tell Lexa what happened.  “So, I had a bit of a run in with Quint today,” she started before taking a bite of her food.

                Lexa’s head shot up and she looked at Clarke with concern. “Are you okay? What happened?”

                “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, as it was a student thing, but…” Clarke started.

                “Clarke, let’s pretend I am not a student. I’m sure other professors vent to their significant others all the time,” Lexa told her gently, reaching out to hold onto the blonde’s hand.

                Clarke smiled at her girlfriend’s thoughtfulness and knew she was right. “I know, and I appreciate your support. I just, well, I guess I just am not sure what to do and I think the worst thing I can do is nothing.”

                Lexa frowned in concern. “What happened?”

                Clarke told the librarian everything that transpired and included Anya’s part, as well as her conversation with Octavia. She saw Lexa clench her jaw when she talked about what Quint said.

                Lexa picked up the hand she had been holding and kissed the back of it. “Okay, I completely agree that you should talk to Dr. Indra. What he said is very concerning. And I…”

                Clarke interrupted. “I don’t want you to do anything. You and he have enough trouble between the two of you. The last thing I want is for you to get in trouble right before you are supposed to graduate. He isn’t worth it.”

                Lexa clenched her jaw and nodded. She took a deep breath and got a playful glint in her eye. “I could ask Raven to visit during your office hours after the next lecture. He’s scared to death of her.”

                Clarke laughed. “Let me talk to Indra before we break out the big guns.”

                Lexa joined in the laughter, before turning serious again. “Just please, talk to Indra first thing tomorrow and let me know what happens. And if you feel nervous at any time, just call me and I will be there, okay?”

                Clarke’s heart swelled with love for her girlfriend. “I love you.”

                Lexa smiled softly at the blonde. “I love you, too.” The brunette stood and beckoned Clarke to do the same.

                The artist did so willingly. “Done eating so soon?”

                Lexa smirked at her. “I decided I’d rather start with dessert,” she said before wrapping one hand around the back of Clarke’s neck, with the other on her hip and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss.

                Clarke felt Lexa gently push her backward and the blonde realized her girlfriend was leading them to her room without separating their lips. Clarke tug on Lexa’s shirt, which the brunette quickly pulled back to whip the garment off, before diving in for another kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. The blonde’s back hit a wall, knocking down a picture frame. She heard the glass crack but couldn’t care less as Lexa started kissing down her neck.

                The brunette brought one of Clarke’s legs up to hitch around her hip as her lips, teeth, and tongue worked down the artist’s neck and across her collarbone. Lexa then deftly slipped her hand into Clarke’s sleep shorts, moaning in appreciation upon finding the blonde was not wearing panties.

                “Oh, Lexa,” Clarke groaned as her girlfriend used her long fingers to explore her wet folds. She cried out when Lexa suddenly started teasing her clit with two fingers. The blonde thrusted her hips into Lexa’s hand, searching for more.

                Lexa took the hint and moved her fingers to push into Clarke’s entrance.

                The blonde moaned as Lexa’s fingers pumped into her. The librarian used the heel of her hand to rub against Clarke’s clit, helping to build the artist up quickly. When Lexa curled her fingers and started to hit that spongy spot on her front wall with each thrust, Clarke lost it. She screamed her girlfriend’s name as she clamped around the fingers and her body was thrown into an intense orgasm.

                Lexa slowed her movements, bringing Clarke back down gently.

                Clarke rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder, shuddering as Lexa pulled her fingers out of her.

                “Mm, oh yes, I’m going to enjoy this dessert,” Lexa moaned, cleaning her fingers.

                Clarke looked up, watching as Lexa sucked her fingers clean. “You are the sexiest being in existence,” the blonde stated.

                Lexa gave her that panty-dropping half smirk and winked at her. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” With that statement, she leaned down to lift Clarke’s other leg around her hip.

                The blonde quickly tightened her legs around her girlfriend’s lithe waist and kissed her plump lips, enjoying the taste of herself on Lexa’s mouth as the brunette walked them to the bedroom.

∞∞∞∞

                The next morning, Clarke went to the school early. She had already emailed Indra about meeting, when she and Lexa had taken a breather the night before. It was no surprise to her that the history professor responded almost immediately. Unfortunately for the couple, getting Indra involved killed the mood. Still, it was necessary, and they just cuddled the rest of the night. When Clarke got up, she decided to wear a light gray business suit with a white blouse. Lexa, the woman who had a planner the size of a small horse so she could schedule her time meticulously, almost made the artist late when Clarke finished getting ready. The brunette had _really_ enjoyed the look. Clarke told her to just take a picture as she unhappily brushed off her girlfriend’s attempts at getting handsy. Lexa did indeed take a picture and requested that she be the one to take the business attire off Clarke at the end of the day.

                Clarke chuckled at the memory as she walked into the building that housed the History department. She took a steadying breath as she made her way to Indra’s office. It was no surprise to her that the light was already on in Indra’s office. It was the only sign of life in the building at this point in the morning. Clarke had seen barely anybody on campus on her walk from the parking lot. Still, the artist knocked on the door.

                “Enter!” Indra called.

                Clarke walked in and closed the door behind herself.

                “Hello, Dr. Griffin. So, what is it that I can do for you? You didn’t say what it was that you needed to see me about,” Indra asked. The stoic woman was sitting behind her desk and staring at Clarke.

                The blonde cleared her throat and sat in front of the desk. “I apologize for being so coy. Something happened with a student that has left me unsettled, and it was suggested to me that I should discuss it with you.”

                Indra leaned forward. “Who was the student and what happened?”

                Clarke took a deep breath and reiterated to the older woman what had happened during the meeting with Quint. She mentioned that it ended when Anya showed up, but didn’t go into what happened with her other than saying that.

                Indra sat back in her chair and had a firm grip on her chair. “So, he said, “You will regret this.” Did he go into any specifics?”

                Clarke shook her head. “No, but it was quite menacing and the way he was looking at me made my skin crawl.”

                “How has he behaved throughout the semester?”

                “He is barely keeping a “C” in my class. Like I said, he never came in for help and he never did any of the extra credit assignments. I’ve overheard him saying that he thinks my class is a joke. Which, he isn’t the only one, many apparently thought this particular class would be an easy “A.” I was quick to correct that assumption and most changed their tune. He generally had a bad attitude, which, I didn’t pay much attention to, as he isn’t the first to be like that on the occasion that I do guest lecturing, but he is the first to threaten me.”

                Indra nodded. “This is troubling, indeed. Did Anya hear the threat?”

                “I honestly have no idea. I don’t think she did hear it, but she could definitely tell something wasn’t right,” Clarke admitted.

                “Unfortunately, right now, it would be a case of he said/she said. I believe you and I am on your side in this. Quint has been steadily going downhill in his academics and there has been an uptick in the amount of trouble he gets in. I want you to message me immediately if he comes back to your office. I will be sure to stay close. My students know how to find me if I am not in my office. When are your next office hours?” Indra asked.

                Clarke swallowed nervously. “Um, tomorrow, after my 1 pm lecture, which is the class he is in. I already know Anya is planning to come in.”

                Indra looked at her suspiciously. “Did you tell her about your concerns?”

                Clarke’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “Oh, no, no. She is one that thought my class would be a joke and was set straight. So, she generally comes around at least once a week during my office hours.”

                There was a slight quirk of the older woman’s lips and Clarke could see a proud gleam in her eye. Of course, Indra would be proud to hear about a student taking their studies seriously. Indra’s face turned hard a moment later and she asked, “Did you discuss it with Lexa.”

                Clarke had expected this, still she was nervous to admit it. “Yes. She was one that really pushed me to come to you. I mean, I had been thinking about it, of course, you know Quint much better than I do, as well as being his department head. I guess, I just needed that final push. I made sure that Lexa was aware that in no uncertain terms is she to talk to or confront Quint about this.”

                Indra nodded her head approvingly after deliberating quietly for a minute and Clarke let out the breath she had been holding. “Is she planning on staying in your office?”

                Clarke frowned. “We hadn’t discussed that, but I’m sure even if she wanted to, she can’t. She is working more with the extended library hours, plus her study time has increased. I won’t allow her to screw up her schedule just because I got a little nervous.”

                “I will be sure to reiterate that to her. You have a right to be nervous, but I’ll be damned if I let something happen to a fellow professor on my watch,” Indra stated.

                Clarke couldn’t help but feel some pride at Indra calling her a “fellow professor.” Hell, she may even add that to her resume. She’d have no trouble finding guest lecture jobs when she needs a break from painting again. “I appreciate that, Dr. Indra. I know that will greatly assure Lexa.”

                Indra pushed back her chair and started to stand.

                Clarke immediately stood, as well, and held out her hand to the stoic woman. “Thank you for listening to me.”

                Indra shook her hand. “Of course. I am happy that you came to me with this. Don’t forget to message me immediately if he comes back to your office.”

                “I won’t,” Clarke promised. “Thank you, again. I will see you around the halls.”

                Indra gave her a small smile and a nod, which Clarke took as a dismissal and made her way out of the office. The blonde hurried down the hallway to her own office and unlocked the door before slipping in. Once inside, she shut and locked the door behind her and sighed out a breath of relief. She was glad the meeting was over, and she was even happier with what Indra had to say and the fact that she listened to her and believed her. Clarke dug her phone out of her bag to call Lexa and update her on what went down.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was getting settled in her office and mentally preparing herself for office hours. She knew that even if Quint gave up and didn’t show, she would be bombarded with students now all concerned about the last two exams in all of her classes. A knock on the door interrupted her starting up her laptop. She had given herself a half an hour between class and the beginning of office hours to have some time to refocus, being that she had two other classes that could also have questions. Sighing, she called for the person to come in.

                Lexa was the one to walk through the door, her hands full with coffee cups. “Hey, I figured you might need these to make it through office hours.”

                Clarke leaned back in her chair and grinned at her girlfriend. “I love you.”

                The brunette chuckled and set the cups down.

                Clarke grabbed one of Lexa’s wrists after she let go of the cups and pulled her to come around the desk. The brunette went willingly, especially when Clarke pulled her down for a kiss. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

                Lexa chuckled. “I have two more minutes.”

                Clarke laughed. “My mistake.”

                The librarian caressed Clarke’s cheek gently. “If you need _anything_ , I expect a call.”

                The blonde nodded. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

                Lexa pecked her girlfriend’s lips one more time. “Well, just in case, Raven is on stand-by, and don’t forget to text Dr. Indra. Plus, I’m sure Anya will be here anyway.”

                Clarke sighed. “Why did you involve Raven?”

                “I didn’t. Anya did. Even without knowing what went down, we have had to deal with Quint’s bullshit since we began here. Anya must have told Raven that she suspected something went down, so I got a flurry of texts yesterday. Thank god Raven can work magic on phones and computers, cause otherwise, if she did do something, I would have the full admission of guilt on my phone,” Lexa informed her.

                Clarke laughed again. “It is probably the main reason she learned how to do that. This way she can boast about her antics and still not implicate herself.”

                Lexa grinned. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you are right.” Lexa’s phone started buzzing, and the brunette sighed. “I have to go.”

                “Thank you for the coffee, baby,” Clarke said.

                Lexa smiled softly at the blonde and bent down to give her another kiss. “Call me for _anything_.”

                Clarke kissed her again. “I will.”

                Lexa stood up and straightened out her clothes, before giving her another smile and turning to leave.

                “Hey, isn’t one of these yours?” Clarke asked, as Lexa left both cups on her desk.

                Lexa smirked at her. “Nope. I’ve met you, remember?”

                Clarke laughed. She really had the best girlfriend ever.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was regretting extending her office hours for this last part of the semester. She had been through a line of students. Some just begging for better grades on past assignments, others trying to pry specific exam questions out of her. Luckily, there were several that just wanted clarification on certain topics. Anya had been in twice. She was the first one there, which wasn’t unusual, then the blonde student was there, again, about an hour and a half later. She had brought more questions, sure, but Clarke was well aware that she was just staying close. The artist was just happy that she hadn’t spotted Raven hanging around.

                Clarke sighed in relief as the third and final hour was coming to a close. She had finished her second cup of coffee over and hour ago and was in desperate need of quiet. The number of students had slowed to a trickle, and she was debating about whether or not to pack up early but figured that would be a dick move with it being the end of the semester. She started digging through her bag in search of a granola bar when there was another knock on the door. She told whoever it was to come in and was excited to find her snack. Looking up, she saw it was Quint. Internally sighing, she straightened up and placed her granola bar on the desk, then quickly swiping her phone and putting it in her lap. “Hello, Mr. Reeves. How can I help you?” the professor asked.

                Quint sat in the chair which had been brought closer to the front of her desk by other students asking questions. The big man just sat there and glared at her.

                Clarke gave him an unimpressed look. “If you don’t have any questions, Quint, then you are just wasting my time and yours.”

                “I think you want to change the grade on my last paper. I also think you will want to give me an A on this upcoming exam _and_ the final,” Quint told her with a greasy smirk.

                Clarke quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed at his statement. “I can tell you right now, you will be getting the grades you earned.”

                He squinted his eyes at her. “Are you sure you want to do that? I would hate to have to ruin the college career of your little girlfriend just because you refuse to do these simple things.”

                Clarke stilled and clenched her jaw. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” The blonde kept her eyes on the big man but saw her office door open as Indra quietly slipped into the room.

                Quint leaned back smugly. “You think you have been so sneaky. I have to admit, at first, I was fooled, too, but I knew there was no way she was sincerely getting the grades she scored. Especially in this dumbass class.”

                Clarke was now confused but kept silent.

                “I can’t imagine it would go over well with the dean to know that you offered sex with a student in order to increase her grade. So, here is what we are going to do,” he leaned forward, “you are going to give me better scores on these exams, as well as that paper, and I’ll keep my mouth shut.” He leaned back with another smirk, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

                “Well, Mr. Reeves, I hate to break it to you, but I am _not_ , in fact, sleeping with any of my students. And the fact that not only do you think that, but decided to try and use it as a weapon in order to get grades you did not earn, is something I’m sure the dean will actually find interesting,” Clarke told him, now completely done with this bullshit.

                Quint’s eyes started burning with rage. “You and Anya are going down, you fucking fags! Don’t say I didn’t warn you. You are going to regret this. Just you wait until Anya’s crazy girlfriend finds out. I’ll be happy to see what happens to you as a result.”

                “That is quite enough, Mr. Reeves,” Indra said, announcing her presence to the big man, whose eyes widened in shock.

                Quint slowly turned to face the older professor. “Dr. Indra, I’m so glad you are here. I have some surprising news for you.”

                Indra glared at him, and Clarke couldn’t help the satisfaction she felt when he saw him shiver involuntarily.

                “You have said enough. I have heard you actively threaten and try to blackmail Dr. Griffin. Not only is your theory unfounded, your actions are deplorable, and as a result we are going to see the dean. Right. Now,” Indra stated with finality.

                “But… her… and Anya!” Quint sputtered.

                “Are not having a relationship. Had you made an effort in this class, as Ms. Forrester has, you wouldn’t have put yourself in this position. I happen to be well aware of the relationship Dr. Griffin _is_ in, and I can assure you, it is _not_ with one of her students,” Indra opened the door and moved for him to leave before her.

                Quint started grumbling incomprehensibly and stomped out of the office.

                Indra turned to look at Clarke and gave her a sharp nod, before following him out.

                Clarke could hear a slow clap in the hall and got up to see, Raven, Anya, and Lexa all standing there. Raven was, of course, the one clapping, which started a cascade as other students saw Quint being marched down the hall by Indra. He apparently wasn’t very popular.

                Lexa immediately went to Clarke. “Are you okay, baby?” she asked quietly.

                The artist nodded. “That was intense, but I wasn’t scared. Mostly confused.”

                Lexa looked at her questioningly.

                “He thought I was sleeping with Anya,” Clarke informed her.

                “No, shit? What a fucking dumbass, like Anya could handle more than me,” Raven said.

                The tall blonde looked offended for a moment, before seeming to realize it was true and nodding along.

                Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

                Clarke sighed. “Yes, I’m now just exhausted.”

                Lexa nodded. “Gather your things, I’ll drive you home.”

                The blonde looked at her girlfriend with confusion. “Don’t you have study time now?”

                The librarian shrugged. “I can study at your apartment. I haven’t had trouble doing it before. Plus, we still have leftovers from last night,” Lexa reminded her with a smirk.

                Clarke knew her cheeks turned pink, which of course, caused Raven and Anya to laugh at them, catching on to what must have happened. Clarke groaned, more than ready for this day to be over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The semester is over. Now what?

Lexa had done amazingly well in her finals, which was surprising to no one. Still, Clarke was sure to congratulate her girlfriend thoroughly. Lexa made sure to return the favor in celebration of Clarke finishing her grading. Things turned somber when they realized that now, Clarke would have to start packing up her stuff and would officially be moving back to Arkadia full-time. Sure, they had discussed how things were going to go, but now that it was a reality, Lexa could feel her heart clenching in panic that the best thing that has ever happened to her could possibly slip away.

                They were holding onto each other as the dark cloud invaded their post-coital bliss.

                “I know we have talked a lot about next semester and our plans to visit and call and text, but we never really discussed what you are doing over this break other than coming to my showing,” Clarke said breaking the silence.

                Lexa lifted her head from where it was resting on the blonde’s chest. “Um, well, the library is closed, and well, Anya and Raven are traveling between their parents’, so, I just kinda assumed I could go with you to Arkadia,” the future lawyer replied sheepishly.

                Clarke smiled brilliantly at her girlfriend and flipped them over, so she was on top. “I was hoping you’d say something like that.”

                Lexa laughed and clutched the blonde’s hips. “Is that so?”

                “Mmhm,” Clarke hummed before kissing the librarian.

                Lexa let out a moan of appreciation.

                Clarke adjusted herself to be straddling the brunette’s hips.

                Lexa took the opportunity to slip one hand from her girlfriend’s hip to stroke through her wet folds, causing Clarke to moan into their kiss. She slipped two fingers into the slick warmth of her girlfriend’s pussy, and Clarke’s hips started to thrust on their own accord. As the blonde rode her fingers, Lexa curled her fingers with each roll of her hips.

                Clarke cried out Lexa’s name as her hips started moving faster and harder.

                Lexa wanted to reach up and tease the blonde’s nipples, but feared removing her free hand from Clarke’s hip would cause her to lose balance. Instead, she watched as Clarke’s glorious breasts bounced in front of her. She knew that her girlfriend was close as her pussy walls started to flutter around her fingers and her moans and cries became louder and louder, before her back arched and she yelled Lexa’s name and her walls clamped tightly around the brunette’s fingers. Lexa did her best to ease her girlfriend down from her high.

                Clarke collapsed on top of Lexa and sighed in satisfaction.

                Lexa’s armed was pinned under the blonde, but she extracted it as gently as she could. Clarke’s body felt like jello on top of her, and Lexa couldn’t help the moment of pride she felt knowing that _she_ was the one to do this to Clarke. The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rubbed one hand up and down her back.

                “Is it wrong to be really looking forward to next semester being over already?” Clarke asked quietly.

                Lexa’s hand stuttered at the question. She knew she felt the same. She also knew that it was going to be a very long several months without her daily dose of Clarke. “Why don’t we focus on enjoying the break before thinking more about that?”

                Clarke nuzzled into Lexa’s neck before placing a soft kiss on her pulse point. “Okay.”

                Lexa kissed the top of the blonde’s head and it wasn’t long before she heard Clarke’s breaths start to even out. Lexa smiled, happy to be surrounded by her girlfriend’s warmth and let sleep envelop her, too.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa had somehow convinced Anya and Raven to assist in Clarke’s moving. All they needed to do was help move Clarke’s things from the Polis apartment down to the moving van. Still, Raven called supervision, while Anya reluctantly agreed to help with the heavy lifting. Clarke had, of course, added them to the guest list of her showing, not only in repayment, but so Lexa could have her own people there, while also promising pizza and beer.

Clarke had been able to recruit Octavia and Lincoln, as well. Lincoln was even willing to drive the moving van back to Arkadia.

                “Dude, just _how_ much did you collect in _one_ semester?” Octavia complained.

                “First off, this is way less than I could have had, especially since a majority of the new paintings are in my car or in Arkadia, already,” Clarke stated rolling her eyes.

                Octavia grinned. “You just did that, so I couldn’t see the sex painting.”

                “What sex painting?” Raven asked with a giddy smile.

                “There is no sex painting!” Clarke insisted.

                “Clarkey here totally has a coital bliss painting with your friend as the star,” Octavia informed the future engineer.

                Raven’s grin grew bigger. “Are you serious?”

                Octavia grinned back. “She basically admitted it Thanksgiving, so yes, I’m serious.”

                “This is bullshit! You are just assuming things and it is wrong!” Clarke insisted.

                The engineering student looked contemplative, which was never a good thing.

                “Personally, I don’t want to see my best friend having sex. Artistically, or not. Can we just keep moving this shit?” Anya asked as she brought another box out of the bedroom.

                “Thank you!” Clarke said to Anya standing with her arms crossed protectively over herself.

                The tall blonde looked at her former teacher and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just get this shit done.”

                As if beckoned, Lexa and Lincoln came back into the apartment looking perplexed. “Why is everyone standing around? We have a job to do. Faster it gets done, faster you get food,” Lexa told them.

                Everyone joined in after that.

                Clarke was grateful she had the foresight to move her most intimate paintings back to her apartment during Thanksgiving Break.

∞∞∞∞

                The move back into Clarke’s apartment was a little smoother. Clarke was welcomed back by all her friends and they all assisted in the transfer. The artist insisted that all paintings remain in her car.

                Before long, everything was done and a party was started. Clarke grinned as her friends started letting loose. Still, she found Lexa, who was looking on in amusement as Jasper was going on about the next coming of the aliens and their take on New Year’s fireworks. ”Having fun, babe?” Clarke asked sidling up to the brunette.

                “Of course. Did you know aliens like little offerings as much as they love big ones?” Lexa asked with an amused smiled.

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m sure they do. Are you okay?”

                Lexa gave her that sexy half smirk. “Well, no one has seen this alleged sex painting, so I’m good.”

                Clarke groaned.

                Lexa nudged her shoulder.

                Clarke just rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. She moved so her lips were next to Lexa’s ear. “I’ll show you the actual painting when everyone is gone.”

                Lexa seemed to perk up. “Okay everybody,” she said moving her arms wide. “You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here!”

                The delinquents all turned to look at the woman. “I think it is important that you leave now. I promise there will be a proper party later.”

                There were a lot of grumbles, but before long, everyone left with their well wishes and wishes for more exited the artist’s apartment. It wasn’t surprising to see that not much was left to be put away.

                Clarke turned to Lexa once everyone was gone. “Care to christen your new place?”

                Lexa grinned.

∞∞∞∞

                When Clarke and Lexa were naked and laying together in bed, Clarke carted her fingers through the brunette’s hair gently.

                “I need to find a job. I generally find something for the season, and I’m sorry for not mentioning it before, but still…” Lexa said.

                “Hey, you could work for me, I mean, I’m about to have a showing. I could use someone that could do the heavy lifting,” Clarke suggested.

                “As much as I would love that, baby, I’d prefer to not really mix our pleasure with business,” Lexa admitted. “Though, I will, of course, help out when I can.”

                Clarke frowned. “Does that mean I’ll have to do without you during this break?”

                “Unfortunately,” Lexa admitted.

                Clarke sighed. “Well, what if I ask Marcus if he needs someone?”

                Lexa’s interest was suddenly piqued. “Does he actively practice law?”

                Clarke nodded. “As far as I know. I don’t want your hopes to get too high, but I’ll see what he has. I mean, if he has any openings, I’m sure he wouldn’t deny his bestie’s perfect student.”

                Lexa gave the artist a blank look before attacking her sides with tickles.

                “OH! Damn it! LEXA! I’M SORRY! I mean it! I’m sorry,” Clarke said between giggles.

                Lexa smirked at the blonde.

                Even with her stupid smirk, Clarke could only fall more in love. She sighed and admitted it, “I love you.”

                Lexa seemed to perk up and sincerely smiled at her girlfriend. “I love you, too, Clarke.”

                Clarke reached up and caressed the brunette’s cheek. “I’ll call Marcus in the morning.”

                Lexa leaned down and kissed the artist’s lips gently. “If he doesn’t have anything, I’m sure I’ll find something somewhere. Don’t worry yourself about it.”

                Clarke sighed. “Of course, I’m going to worry. I want you to have independence, but, you know, having a super-hot future lawyer by my side all of the time wouldn’t be terrible.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes, but still kissed her ridiculous girlfriend. “I love you.”

                “I love you, too.” Clarke responded wholeheartedly.

                Lexa smirked. “Show me.”

                Clarke grinned, ready for the challenge.

∞∞∞∞

                Though she’d never admit it out loud, she was terrified. She wanted to impress everyone and not let anyone down. She was still amazed that Marcus was willing to give her a paid internship. She knew it was because a of her relationship with Clarke, still, she felt better about that than she did with getting something by way of her parents. She wasn’t quite sure _how_ that made things better, but she just had to assume it was because everything was better with Clarke.

                When she walked into the office she was immediately greeted by a stone-faced receptionist. “Hello, my name is Alexandria Woods, I am here to start my internship.”

                The woman looked at the clock and nodded. “I am Ms. Byrnes. Mr. Kane is expecting you.” she then directed Lexa to where she needed to go.

                Lexa had to laugh. The woman’s behavior reminded her of her mother. Very direct. She started feeling like maybe she could flow with this place. She knocked on the door indicated by the… clerk? Receptionist? First officer? Lexa would have to ask Kane.

                The door opened and Marcus Kane was standing there with a bright smile. “Hello, Lexa. Welcome to the madness! You’ll have to excuse the confusion and probably have to hit the ground running, but since I’ve started teaching, I try to stack my cases for breaks. Please, come in.” He went around his desk and indicated a chair for Lexa.

                The brunette sat and hugged her satchel close. She had brought multiple pens, papers, permanent markers, and highlighters, as well as blank notepads and her iPad, which she had used to splurge on a legal encyclopedia.

                “Okay, do you want coffee? Or tea?” Marcus asked kindly.

                Lexa shook her head. “No, thank you. I am just happy to be here.”

                Marcus grinned at her and nodded. “I am so happy you are here as well. Indra has told me multiple stories about your meticulous work, and trust me, we could use that here. Not to scare you off, I just have had some interns in the past that… well, let’s just say they left a lot to be desired. Though, they didn’t come with your recommendations or promising future Congratulations on Arkadia Law, by the way!”

                Lexa smiled. “Thank you. It is everything I wanted.”

                “And I’m sure you’ll go far,” Marcus assured her. “Okay, so to get down to business!” He clapped his hands together before pulling out multiple sheets of paper. “These are the standard of what is expected of you while you work here. Dress, respecting others, etc. This here,” he said pulling out another sheet and pushing on his desk so she could read, “is your duties as an intern. It is much more than just getting coffee. Though, of course, that is in there, as well. Mostly, you are the go-to for anyone. You will have a set number of hours but will likely be able to score overtime. Of course, I will be accounting for coffee runs and other things, but I have a feeling you are the one people will go to for research. As an undergrad intern, it is understood that you might not know where to look. Most of the lawyers and paralegals in this office can give you an idea of where to find the information, but it is just something we glanced over in law school or something.”

                Lexa grinned. She was now chomping at the bit to begin. Research was her bitch.

                Marcus looked up at her and laughed. “So, from the look on your face, I know I will have to drag you out of here just like I have to drag myself. Trust me, you don’t want to be held at the ire of the Griffin women.”

                Lexa laughed. “I have no doubt of that, sir.” She sobered. “I do have to ask, is this just a Monday through Friday job? I would never forgive myself for missing Clarke’s showing.”

                Marcus smiled kindly at her. “No worries. There is opportunity for overtime, but I don’t want to run you ragged quite yet. Trust me, when I say, at the very least, when I go home, you will be going home. And yes, it is a Monday through Friday job. No matter how strained the relationship is between Clarke and Abby, I want to support Clarke as much as I can. She is an incredible artist and I know if Jake were here, he’d be so, so proud of her. I want her to know that. So, I would never miss her showings if I can help it, and I most definitely won’t do anything to make you miss it.”

                Lexa looked at the man questioningly. “You knew Jake?”

                Marcus nodded. “We were friends in college. I was at the party he and Abby met. I think, after his death, it was our different experiences with him, and the friendship we formed from that, that brought us together. I never wanted to replace Jake in Clarke’s life, I hope she knows, that.”

                “She does, truly. It was one of the first things she told me about you, how much more she liked you for not trying to replace her dad,” Lexa assured him.

                The older man smiled and sighed out a breath of relief. “Still, I love Abby, but fear her stubborn ways of dealing with Clarke will just lead her to not having a Clarke to deal with. Either way, I want Clarke to have a parent-figure there for everything she does, because she is phenomenal. So, long story short, you bet your ass you will make it to that opening.”

                Lexa laughed and nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

                Marcus clapped again. “Now, let’s get you going. I’ll introduce you to the other people in the office and show you your desk.”

                Lexa grinned maniacally in her head, beyond thrilled that she will have _her own_ desk at an _actual_ law firm. This had to be one of the best days of her life.

∞∞∞∞

                “So, I take it I have lost you forever to the world of law,” Clarke said with an amused smile, as Lexa put her things down after walking in the door.

                “Baby, it was awesome! I mean, the whole getting coffee and nonsense is annoying, but the rest…” Lexa grinned and climbed onto the blonde, resting her head on Clarke’s stomach. Clarke had been lounging on the couch sketching while waiting for her girlfriend to get home.

                Clarke laughed and laid her sketchbook on the coffee table before carting her hair through curly brown locks. “I take it you had a good day?”

                Lexa wiggled excitedly.

                Clarke barked out in laughter. “God, you are such a nerd! Let me guess. They asked you to research something?”

                Lexa lifted her head. “Yeah, they did. And I researched the shit out of it. I had to stop doing research at one point to get coffee, typical intern shit… still, once I got back, I was back at it!”

                Clarke laughed, enjoying her girlfriend’s giddiness. “Have you eaten?”

                “Eaten? Eaten? Clarke! There is so much to do!” Lexa proclaimed and then continued to tell her almost everything (some things are confidential, Clarke) that went on during her day.

                So, Clarke reached for her phone and ordered them something, while still enjoying her girlfriend’s retelling of her day.

                There was a knock at the door.

                “Hey, who could that be?” Lexa asked, interrupted from telling Clarke her thoughts on a junior lawyer that she was pretty sure hit on her.

                Clarke chuckled. “Most likely our dinner.”

                “Our what?” Lexa asked finally lifting her head up to look at the blonde.

                Clarke laughed again. “Our dinner. You know, that silly thing called food that you need to ingest in order to live.”

                Lexa nodded nonchalantly, before shaking her head and sitting up. “Oh!”

                Clarke nodded. “Yeah, oh! I’ll be right back,” she assured before pulling back her legs and hurrying towards the door. She thanked the driver and gave him plenty of a tip, just because she was grateful for his delivery. She walked back into the living room and found Lexa basically vibrating in her seat. She had never seen her girlfriend so excited and it was fucking adorable. “Here’s the bag, I’ll get the plates and utensils, what do you want to drink?”

                “Whatever you have, babe,’ Lexa replied already digging into the bag.

                Clarke just hoped that there was _something_ left for her to eat by the time she got back. When she made her way into the living room, she had to chuckled seeing Lexa head back and snoring with the restaurant’s provided plastic fork in her hand and an open container in her lap. Not able to stop herself, Clarke put everything she had collected down, and pulled her phone out to take a picture. She sat down and ate her dinner, before cleaning everything up. After making sure everything was put away, she straddled her girlfriend’s lap and kissed up her amazing jaw line. “Babe. Baby. It is time to go to bed,” she said softly.

                Lexa barely moved.

                Clarke debated on what she should do but went for most practical. “Baaaaaabbbbyyy,” she sang as she started to unbutton Lexa’s shirt. “You need to get uuuuuppppp.” She kissed up and down Lexa’s neck before the brunette started to stir. “Lexa, are you awake enough to get to bed?”

                Sleepy green eyes barely opened as her girlfriend grunted.

                Clarke chuckled and moved back to stand up. “Let’s go all-star. I’ll be sure to wake up early because I love you and don’t want you to pass out due to lack of nutrition at work.” She pulled Lexa, who followed grumpily. “Luckily for you, I already have your shirt unbuttoned, so that is part-way there. Do you want to sleep in anything?”

                “Uh-uh,” Lexa mumbled.

                Clarke chuckled again. “Okay.”

                Before long, Clarke had her favorite person in bed stripped to her barest essentials and snoring loudly. The blonde just shook her head. She had only had to do this once or twice at Polis, but figured she might as well get used to it, since her future lawyer couldn’t help herself. Still, seeing Lexa deeply asleep in her bed was one of the best sights the blonde had ever seen. She made quick work of her nightly routine and climbed in to snuggle close to her girlfriend, very happy when Lexa turned to put an arm over her. “I love you, Lexa,” Clarke whispered, receiving a grunt and a squeeze in return.

∞∞∞∞

                It seemed Christmas was coming much too quickly. Clarke wasn’t ready at all. She had a few ideas for Lexa but had yet to buy anything. She had gotten several things for her friends already, so they were set. Lexa had been a big help with that, coming up with the ideas for Bellamy, Lincoln, and Jasper. Clarke had been torn about what to get for her mom, if anything. Lexa talked her into getting at least something little. The future lawyer even went as far as to ask Marcus if he had any ideas for them. Clarke hadn’t been very pleased about that development but when Lexa had said Marcus seemed happy that she was thinking about getting his wife something at all with how things were between them. Clarke wasn’t willing to go to Christmas dinner with her mom and Marcus, yet, but she conceded to stopping by the house in order to exchange presents when her mom called. It was a very awkward conversation, especially being that it was the first time they had spoken in months. It was all getting stressful, so she ended up calling O and they decided to do some shopping together.

                “So, how is the cohabitating?” Octavia asked as they walked through the local mall, more window shopping for ideas than shopping shopping.

                Clarke smiled. “I mean, it’s great. By the end of the semester, we were spending basically every night together and just switching between her place and mine. Now, it is just nice to have a home.”

                Octavia returned the blonde’s smile. “I’m happy for you, Clarkey,” she said nudging the artist’s shoulder with her own. “How is she enjoying working with Marcus?”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “She _loves_ it. Her first day she talked my ear off about what she had to do. I had ordered take-out and by the time I got back with plates, she was sitting up on the couch, head back, snoring away. It was adorable.”

                Octavia fake gagged.

                Clarke shoved her. “It just kind of sucks, because we have very little time for just us, you know? I’m fairly certain the only reason she leaves the office is because Marcus kicks her out. And I’ve been super busy preparing for the showing. I’m hoping we can have a weekend to just relax together, soon.”

                Octavia nodded in understanding. “You know she is going to be like that when she starts at law school, right?”

                Clarke sighed. “I know. I’m hoping I can force her to fit time for us in her planner.”

                “I’m sure she will. I mean, from what you say she is quite meticulous and all of us can see she adores you. And I’m sure Marcus wouldn’t mind her having a day or two off, I mean, it is technically her break,” Octavia assured her.

                The blonde shrugged. “She has weekends off, so it shouldn’t be a problem to get away after my show.”

                “Is she helping at the gallery on the weekends?” O asked.

                Clarke nodded. “We’ve been doing a lot of rearranging. I’m trying to get a set up that I like, using similar sized paintings and drawings in place of the new ones. It is hard, since not all the color schemes match up, but that is what I get for trying to keep things a surprise.”

                Octavia grinned at her. “Will we be seeing the sex painting?”

                Clarke groaned and shoved her friend again. “I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about. But if you keep asking about that, I have no problem with adding a certain masterpiece for everyone to see,” the blonde threatened.

                Octavia narrowed her eyes at her friend. “I’d kill you. I am very aware how procedure goes so I can get away with it.”

                Clarke just smirked at her. “Enough about me, how are you doing? How’s Lincoln?” Happiness surged through the artist at the big smile that graced her best friend’s face.

                “Things are going well, very well. Linc and I are in a really good place. He was actually the one to pick out Lexa’s present from us,” O told her.

                Clarke chuckled. “Lexa picked out his, too.”

                Octavia laughed. “Oh God, what have we gotten ourselves into?”

                “Hey, it works,” Clarke admitted.

                Octavia grinned. “Yeah, yeah it does.”

                “How is work going?” Clarke asked.

                Octavia laughed. “Well, it has been a lot more interesting now that Jasper keeps stopping by to see Maya.”

                Clarke was surprised. “Jasper? As in our pothead friend, Jasper? Willingly walking into a police station?”

                O nodded. “I am as surprised as you are, each and every time he shows up, but he is smitten. Maya was cute and asked me if I would mind terribly if she went on a date with him.”

                “Aww,” Clarke cooed. “What did you say?”

                “No, of course,” Octavia told her with a grin.

                The blonde laughed. “You are such an ass.”

                O shrugged. “Hey, I told her I was messing with her before she started crying.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “And here Jasper said you have gotten nicer since Lincoln came into your life.”

                Octavia frowned. “I’m not nice.”

                Clarke laughed. “Oh, we know. That’s why he said nic _er_.”

                The cop chuckled.

                “Now, help me find something for Lexa and my mom,” Clarke said, deciding they needed to get back to business.

                O groaned. “Of course, you leave the hardest ones for me to help out with.”

                Clarke slung her arm over her friend’s shoulders. “It’s because I highly value your opinion. At least I left you out of the debate about whether or not to get Mom something.”

                “Thank you for that,” Octavia said with a roll of her eyes. “Okay, let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Christmas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas

Clarke and Lexa spent most of Christmas morning making love. Clarke didn’t think she could ever be so happy, this was definitely one of the best Christmases that she has ever had, and it was only the morning. When they were finally able to pull themselves out of bed, they made breakfast together.

                “So, what’d you get me?” Clarke asked teasingly as she took a bite of her eggs.

                Lexa smirked at her. “I’m pretty sure I already gave you multiple orgasms. What more could you possibly want?”

                Clarke laughed and shrugged. “What can I say? I’m greedy.”

                Lexa just smiled and shook her head. “ _You_ are the one that said we had to have breakfast before exchanging presents.”

                The artist sighed. “Dad always insisted. He claimed it was so I could focus on my presents and not have to be interrupted from playing to eat.”

                Lexa gave her a soft look. “Smart man.”

                Clarke let herself have a moment of reminiscence and felt a squeeze on her hand. Shaking herself from the memories, she looked at her girlfriend. She adored this woman. “Do you have any Christmas traditions?”

                Lexa snorted and shook her head. “The gifts I usually received were more practical. Things I would need to improve my future. If I was struggling in a certain class in school, I was given either workbooks on the subject or a schedule for tutoring. Sometimes I would get different sporting equipment, which I enjoyed. It was all really just practical. Then we would have dinner with the family, which was always a formal occasion.” The brunette shrugged. “It was what it was.”

                Clarke’s heart hurt thinking about how much pressure little Lexa must have felt to be the best. “Well, you are going to be introduced to some much better traditions now.”

                Lexa smirked again. “I’m pretty sure I have already immensely enjoyed one or two.”

                The blonde chuckled. “You and me both.”

                They finished their meal and cleaned up their dishes, before Clarke dragged Lexa to the living room. They had actually put up a tree and decorated it on one of the few nights they had free together. Clarke had loved how Lexa loved it. No matter how much the brunette tried to hide her feelings, Clarke could tell she really enjoyed the decorating while jamming to Christmas music.

                Clarke had Lexa sit on the couch and went to grab the presents that were under the tree. She was surprised to find something from Anya and Raven. She lifted it and looked at Lexa questioningly.

                “Raven gave it to me before we left. She insisted that we wait until Christmas to open it. I’m somewhat concerned it could be something with a timer,” Lexa informed her.

                Clarke frowned and considered just keeping it under the tree. Or maybe throwing it out the window. Instead, she added it to the pile in her hands and got up to sit next to Lexa on the couch.   
“Okay, what would you like to open first?”

                Lexa looked amazed at the several gifts that Clarke handed her. “Um, you tell me.”

                Clarke eyed the package from Raven and Anya warily. “Should we attempt the possibly explosive device?”

                Lexa chuckled. “Sure.” She leaned over and kissed Clarke softly. “Just in case.”

                Clarke moved things around so she could cup her girlfriend’s face and give her a firmer kiss. “I love you.”

                The brunette smiled. “I love you, too.” She picked up the package and ripped open the wrapping. A nondescript box was all that was under the giftwrapping. She looked up at Clarke and shrugged. “Here goes nothing.” She opened the box. “Jesus!”

                Clarke looked inside and burst out laughing. The box contained a strap-on, with a green harness and an incredibly large, red phallus. “Well, at least it is Christmas themed.”

                “It’s huge! That’s just obnoxious!” Lexa complained.

                “Don’t worry, we’d just have to go slower and use a lot more lube,” Clarke teased with a wink knowing it would freak her girlfriend out. There was no way in hell that ginormous thing would be entering her.

                Lexa shook her head in disbelief and placed the box on the ground in front of them closing it.

                Clarke had to laugh at Lexa’s handling the package like it was indeed an explosive device. It gave her the idea of ending the night with Lexa wearing only their regular strap and a Santa hat. Merry Christmas, indeed.

                “I’m fairly certain I don’t want to know what you are thinking right now, so here,” Lexa said reaching over Clarke to grab a gift and handed her a smaller package.

                Clarke chuckled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. She ripped open the paper and found a long jewelry box. Opening it, she gasped when she found a gold necklace with a paint brush and palette charm. It was simple and beautiful. She looked up and smiled to see Lexa’s wary look.

                “Do you like it?” her girlfriend asked.

                Clarke bent forward and kissed her. “I love it. I want to put it on after a shower.”

                Lexa smiled in relief.

                Clarke reached for a gift for Lexa and handed it to her.

                Lexa smiled at her before ripping it open. It was a leather-bound folder tied together with a leather string. When she opened it, her eyes widened in surprise, “Clarke!”  

                The artist had put together a stack of the drawings she had done of Lexa (keeping a few for herself, of course) and some of the two of them together she had based off photos. She also had done a few of Lexa with Anya and Raven. She couldn’t help the pride she felt as Lexa looked mesmerized going through the drawings.

                “When did you do all of this?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke gave her a shy smile. “Over the semester. When I went shopping with O, I found the folder and it gave me the inspiration to put all that together. I did a few of them after buying it, you can probably tell which ones since I didn’t have much time to work on…”

                Lexa interrupted her ramble with a kiss. Pulling back to rest her forehead against the artist’s she grinned. “This is amazing, baby. Thank you so much.”

                Clarke grinned and kissed her again. “You are very welcome. I figured you could have a part of me for the semester we are mostly apart.”

                Lexa gave her a loving look. “You are incredible.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes.

                “Hey, don’t do that. You are. If anyone tries to tell you anything different, I’ll kick their ass,” Lexa promised.

                Clarke chuckled and kissed her. “Thanks, babe.”

                Lexa pulled back. “Speaking of next semester,” she reached behind her to hand Clarke another gift, which wasn’t large but was extremely heavy.

                Clarke wasn’t sure what to expect when she opened the package but had to laugh when she found a planner for the next year. She opened it and started to leaf through the pages finding several of the weekends highlighted with green. She looked up at Lexa, torn between teasing her and crying at her thoughtfulness.

                Lexa grinned at her. “I hope you don’t mind I scheduled myself in. I mean, we’ll have to work out who goes where and all that, but I already emailed my boss to requested those weekends off.”

                Clarke could only shake her head. “You are ridiculous, but I love you. I love this. Thank you, Lex.”

                The brunette’s grin turned into a soft smile. “I love you, too. You are more than welcome.”

                “Why is it so heavy?” Clarke asked. The planner itself hadn’t weighed much but the whole package had been really heavy.

                Lexa smirked mischievously at her. “I may have put some weights in the box since you always make fun of _my_ planner.”

                Clarke laughed and shoved her girlfriend lightly. It was clever and funny. She reached for the last package, which was bigger than the others and really hoped Lexa liked it. She may have spent too much, but hey, she was sure that the necklace wasn’t cheap. She handed it over to her girlfriend.

                Lexa’s eyes widened. “What is this?”

                Clarke chuckled. “Well, you will find out if you open it.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes but then did just that. She gasped when she pulled out the leather satchel. Her fingers traced over her monogramed initials on the cover. “Clarke! This is…”

                “Lawyer material,” Clarke finished for her. She knew it would be perfect for Lexa as soon as her eyes landed on it during her shopping trip with O. She had been thrilled that the store would be able to monogram it in just two days, so it would be done in plenty time for Christmas.

                Lexa turned to her with tears in her green eyes.

                “You are going to do great things. I know you like to be and look professional. I thought this would help complete the look,” Clarke informed her.

                Lexa leaned forward and kissed the artist. “Thank you. Thank you for everything,” she whispered against the blonde’s lips.

                Clarke wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Thank _you_.”

                They stayed cuddled together for a while before Clarke reminded Lexa they had to stop at her mom’s before going to Monty and Harper’s to celebrate with their friends. They decided to shower together, just to enjoy the intimacy, since there wasn’t time to make love again. Clarke insisted that Lexa put the necklace on her after getting dressed, which the brunette did happily.

                When they exited Clarke’s apartment building, they were surprised to find it snowing lightly. “Maybe this is a sign that things at Mom’s won’t be too bad,” Clarke commented.

                Lexa smiled softly at her. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m sure your mom will be on her best behavior. She knows the consequences if she isn’t.”

                Clarke nodded knowing her girlfriend spoke true. Still, she hoped their wonderful Christmas Day continued.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke’s mom and Marcus lived out in the suburbs. It took them 45 minutes to get there, and Lexa searched for a radio station playing Christmas songs and started to sing along with the ones she knew all in an effort to calm Clarke. Her girlfriend was on edge as soon as they had stepped out her apartment building. It sucked that this was what Abby’s attitude had done to Clarke. They were having such a wonderful day already and the brunette really hoped things went well with Clarke’s mom. Lexa was thrilled and amazed by her gifts from Clarke, and she was beyond happy that Clarke liked the gifts she had given her. She felt a ridiculous amount of pride that Clarke had insisted on wearing the necklace and then said she would never take it off. She knew Raven and Anya would never let her live it down if they knew what was going on in her head. She still couldn’t get over what the couple had given them. She had seen the look in her girlfriend’s eye and feared that they would end up using it, she didn’t want to hurt Clarke. I mean, the thing was obnoxiously big, in Lexa’s opinion, it was probably bigger than her forearm. Now, though, things were tense, and she was glad they were only stopping by for a gift exchange with Abby and Marcus.

                They pulled up to a two story house decorated with white Christmas lights. “Is this where you grew up?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke shook her head as she parked the car. “No. We moved fairly quickly after Dad died, which was a blessing and a curse. I mean, the memories could be devastating during the sadness but that’s where a lot of them were, so it was hard to leave the house behind. It must have been too hard on my mom, though. I mean, even though Mom and I had issues, she and Dad were definitely in love,” the blonde informed her with a sad shrug.

                Lexa nodded. She had never felt that kind of loss. She was sure she would be sad if one of her parents died, but she was nowhere near as close as Clarke and her father had been. She reached over and squeezed Clarke’s thigh. “You ready to do this?”

                Clarke looked over at her. “Can I get a kiss first?”

                Lexa grinned. “As many as you want,” she promised leaning closer to her girlfriend.

                Clarke chuckled and connected their lips. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against the brunette’s. “If I take as many as I want, we’d never get in there.”

                Lexa smirked. “Even more reason to get in there and get this over with. We can totally fog up the windows like teenagers if you want.” Clarke laughed, which Lexa took as a win.

                “I might just take you up on that,” Clarke said before pecking her lips one more time. She unbuckled her seat belt and moved to get out of the car.

                Lexa offered to grab the gifts and followed Clarke up the steps to the front door. She was honestly a little nervous. Sure, she and Marcus got along great, but she was really hoping things with Abby went okay. She wanted Clarke to have a great Christmas.

                Clarke looked at her and gave her a small smile before knocking on the door.

                It was almost immediately opened by Abby. “Hi! Merry Christmas,” the doctor said obviously attempting cheerfulness with a tentative smile.

                “Merry Christmas, Mom,” Clarke said stepping forward to give the older woman an awkward hug.

                Abby’s face lit up with the hug.

                “Hey, guys, Merry Christmas,” Marcus said coming up behind Abby. “Why don’t we all move inside the house, so no one catches a cold?”

                The group moved into the entryway and Marcus offered to take their coats.

                “Hello, Lexa, how are you?” Abby asked politely.

                “I’m quite well, thank you for asking. How are you?” Lexa asked diplomatically.

                Abby gave her a soft smile. “I’m good, thank you for coming.”

                Lexa nodded, not really sure what to say.

                Abby then led them into the living room. There were trays of Christmas cookies on the coffee table, a white-lit tree with decorations that reminded Lexa more of what her parents had than the mix of fun and homemade ones that they decorated Clarke’s tree with. “Is there anything I can get you two to drink? I made hot cocoa,” Abby offered with a smile.

                Clarke stilled slightly.

                Lexa was happy that they only had a couple of presents so she could put a hand on the small of Clarke’s back, to comfort her even if she didn’t know why she needed it.

                Clarke cleared her throat. “Uh, yes, hot cocoa would be nice.”

                Lexa nodded in agreement.

                “Anyone want anything extra?” Marcus offered with a grin.

                Clarke smiled at him and shook her head. “We have to go somewhere after this.”

                “Oh? Where are you going?” Abby asked as she walked back in with a tray of mugs.

                Clarke looked at her mom. “Harper and Monty’s. Apparently planning for the showing in a few days wasn’t enough for her, so she offered to host Christmas for the delinquents.”

                Abby chuckled. “She is very efficient.”

                Clarke nodded. “That she is. I’m lucky to have her.”

                Everyone else nodded.

                Lexa wanted to laugh at the awkwardness. They could have been at _her_ family’s house. Though, her grandparents would probably find hot cocoa beneath them, so that was a nice difference.

                “Are you enjoying your break, Lexa? Marcus says you are doing quite well at the law firm,” Abby asked.

                Lexa nodded. “It is a wonderful experience. I’m really enjoying my time there and learning a lot.”

                “Your parents are lawyers, too, right? Is it anything like where they work?” Abby asked.

                Marcus laughed at that question. “Not even close. Her family’s practice is a whole enterprise. They handle everything and anything. The only time I’ve ever met a Woods was when I was representing someone who had a good claim for being let go for the wrong reasons.” He smiled. “They whittled us down a lot, but I was still able to get a good settlement.”

                Lexa chuckled. He had already shown her the picture of him and the client that was taken that day. Her family was ruthless, and completely coldhearted when it came to business, so what Marcus got was a good win. “Maybe next time, I can help you out,” Lexa told him with a smile.

                Clarke nudged her, giving her a proud smile.

                “Are you ready for your show, Clarke?” Marcus asked.

                The blonde looked at him and nodded. “As ready as we can be, right now. We will be closed the next two days, so that Harper and I can put the new paintings up. Everything is planned out, but since I want to it be all new for everyone, it will just be her and I doing the finishing touches.”

                “Is there going to be more people than normal?” Abby asked.

                Clarke nodded and took a sip of her cocoa. “I am pretty sure Harper sent out invites to any and everyone. Which, unfortunately, includes a lot of critics, so I’m somewhat terrified.”

                “I have no doubt they will be amazed, baby. You are an incredible artist, they would be fools to not see it,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke rolled her eyes before kissing her cheek. “Thanks, Lex.”

                “Just telling the truth,” Lexa stated sincerely.

                “Truly, Clarke, you do a wonderful job. I’m sure everything will go well,” Abby added.

                Clarke seemed taken aback, which did not surprise Lexa. This must be the first positive thing that Abby has said about Clarke’s art in a long time.

                “Um, right. Well, why don’t we exchange presents?” Clarke suggested, clearly flustered.

                Marcus jumped up. “Excellent idea!” he leaned under the tree to pick up a few packages and brought them over. “So, here is one for you, Clarke, and here is one for you, Lexa,” the lawyer told them with a smile.

                The couple thanked him and took their designated present.

                Clarke handed Marcus his present before handing the other one to her mom.

                “Thank you,” Abby said and looked expectantly at them, “Go ahead.”

                Clarke looked at Lexa and the brunette gave her girlfriend a smile.

                Clarke nodded and started to open the gift. She looked surprised as she found some paint brushes. “Wow, guys, this is… amazing. These are really, really expensive, are you sure?”

                “We wanted to get the best stuff. I mean, we both want to show you how much we support you. Best supplies for the best artist,” Abby said looking nervous.

                Clarke nodded once. Lexa worried that she wouldn’t accept them, but the blonde smiled and set them between them. “Thank you, so much. This is very nice.”

                Abby looked pleased and Marcus smiled.

                Lexa opened her gift and opened it to find a couple of really nice pens.

                “My father got me a similar pair when I was accepted into law school. It is always good to get a solid pair of pens for signing legal documents. I still have one of them. From what I’ve seen, and how highly Indra talks about you, I know you are going to go far,” Marcus told her.

                Lexa was touched. For him to continue a tradition with her that his father started, when her own parents barely acknowledge her meant a lot. “Thank you, so much. I’m honored that you gave these to me.”

                Marcus nodded and Abby smiled at her.

                Clarke grinned at her, looking happy about the gift they gave her. Lexa knew that was a big step in the right direction.

                “Why don’t you guys open your presents?” Clarke suggested.

                The two smiled and complied.

                Abby smiled happily at the pair of earrings Clarke had picked out for her.

                Lexa knew it was a generic gift, but Abby should be happy Clarke got her anything with how she had treated her. That may be a harsh way of putting it, but it was nonetheless true.

                Marcus laughed joyously as he revealed a miniature boat-making kit. “This is great. Is it actually supposed to float?”

                Lexa nodded. “It comes with a remote control. You have to put some effort in the engine, too.”

                Marcus grinned as he turned it over and started reading the box.

                Lexa had found while working together, that Marcus had a thing for building models. It turned out Clarke wasn’t even aware of the hobby, so the gift was perfect.

                Abby groaned good-naturedly. “He’s going to be in his study all night now.”

                Clarke and Lexa laughed.

                “We also got a couple things more for you, Clarke,” Abby said.

                Clarke nodded. “I’m sorry, we don’t…”

                “No, no, no, we just felt like getting you some more. You’re my daughter, you know? I’m supposed to give you more things,” Abby stated.

                Clarke looked at her mother unconvinced. Still, she accepted two more presents.

                Lexa watched her with a smile.

                She opened a nice leather portfolio.

                “We got that so you could show off prints or you can use it if you take another teaching job. They are very practical,” Abby informed her.

                The next was a bundle of business cards with all of Clarke’s degrees and “Artist Extraordinaire.”

                “Thank you, these are really nice. I really appreciate it all,” Clarke said with a smile.

                “It was our pleasure, Clarke. Are you able to stay longer?” Abby asked.

                Clarke pulled out her phone to check the time. “We should get going shortly. I’m sorry that we can’t stay longer…”

                “Oh, no, it’s okay. Thank you for coming at all, it was really nice to see you Clarke. Oh, and you, Lexa. Both of you,” Abby insisted.

                “Thank you for the invite and for the gifts,” Lexa said.

                “Yes, thank you Mom, and thank you Marcus. Everything is really appreciated,” Clarke told them.

                The exit from the house was awkward. Lots of hugs, Abby insisted they take cookies and tried to get them to take to-go cups of hot cocoa. It really seemed like Abby was trying to keep them, but Clarke obviously had had enough and it was time to go.

                When they finally made it to the car, Lexa insisted on driving. Before they pulled out, she looked at Clarke. “You okay, baby?”

                Clarke sighed. “I don’t know. It was weird. Did you feel weird? Did I make it weird?”

                Lexa reached over and threaded her fingers through her girlfriend’s. “I think it is the first time you have spent any time with your mother and _not_ fought. So, I’m sure that feels weird. She was a more welcoming and nicer Abby, which is probably different for you, too. I know it is for me, from our little interaction. I mean, you guys are trying for a new dynamic, so it is going to be weird. Did you like what they gave you?”

                Clarke nodded and kept nodding, while holding tightly to Lexa’s hand. “Kiss me?” she asked weakly.

                Lexa smiled and instantly moved to comply. “Always,” the brunette said right before connecting their lips.

                Clarke pulled away and rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “I love you.”

                Lexa grinned. “I love you more.”

                Clarke scoffed.

                “Baby, I just went to your estranged mother’s house on Christmas. I think I win,” Lexa teased.

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Please, you and Marcus are total bros now. Like it is sooooo hard for you to spend time with him. Hell, I can hardly get you home anymore.”

                Lexa shook her head. “If it makes any difference. I love coming home to you and hate how I busy I am with work.”

                Clarke’s looked softened and she reached up to gently stroke Lexa’s face. “We’ll do something, just us. Go away for a weekend or something. I love that you are doing something you love. Once this showing is over, my craziness will subside, so maybe I can steal you for lunch. I actually love that you and Marcus are so connected. I just…”

                “Hey, we’ll figure it all out, don’t worry about that. I have a schedule,” Lexa told her with a cheeky grin.

                Clarke laughed. “Thank God, I wouldn’t know what to do without a schedule to screw up.”

                Lexa couldn’t contain her joy at Clarke’s response, still she groaned.

                Clarke laughed more.

∞∞∞∞

                They made it in no time to Harper and Monty’s. The street already had several cars dotting its sides.

                “Just so you know, I may have packed an overnight bag for both of us. Harper promised that if we wanted to have anything to drink, we had the first pick of rooms,” Clarke told her.

                Lexa nodded. “Do you want to stay?”

                Clarke shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind an extended time with friends.”

                Lexa chuckled. “Time to get lit!”

                Clarke barked out laughter. “Oh, my god! Never say that again!”

                Lexa grinned at her. “Not believable?”

                Clarke kept laughing and shook her head. “Hell, no!”

                Lexa chuckled.

                They were greeted inside by Aurora. “Girls! I’m so glad you could make it! How are you?” she asked as she hugged both of them over the armful of presents they both had.

                “Merry Christmas, Aurora,” Clarke said.

                Lexa nodded along with her.

                “Merry Christmas, to you too! How has your day been thus far?” Aurora asked as Monty swooped in with a smile and started taking presents off of them.

                “We started out having a wonderful day, then we went to my Mom’s which… it wasn’t too bad. Now we are here, so, it kind of depends on how tonight goes,” Clarke said jokingly.

                Aurora grinned

                “Hey, guys, Merry Christmas! You ready for this craziness?” Harper asked coming up to them.

                “Merry Christmas, and maybe?” Clarke answers with a slight cringe.

                Lexa smiled and shook her head.

                Harper and Aurora dragged Clarke into the house and Lexa followed along.

                The group congregated in the comfy living room that Harper and Monty provided. It was decorated with a big colorful tree in the corner that had presents spilling out from underneath it. It was a warm Christmas vibe that Lexa really liked. She went to sit on the floor near the couch while Clarke went with Harper to help with dinner. Lexa offered to help but was waved off.

                “What’s up bitches? Merry Christmas!” Octavia said strolling into the living room.

                “Octavia!” Aurora admonished.

                “Oh, shhhh… Hey, Mom, Merry Christmas!” the spunky brunette said trying to backtrack.

                “Mmhm, I’ll let you go _this_ time, Octavia Jean,” Aurora said staring her daughter down.

                “OOOOOhhhhh,” Bellamy teased.

                “Bellamy Gene, don’t get me started on you!” Aurora snapped.

                All Delinquents present: Monty, Jasper, and Miller, started laughing.

                “Hey! They are family names!” Aurora said whipping around to those around, causing everyone to gulp.

                “Okay, what about these appetizers?” Clarke said strolling in with two plates.

                The group dove into the food.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke felt so lucky to have Lexa as her girlfriend. The brunette was her anchor for the visit to her mother’s, which went surprisingly well. Still, Clarke (and she knew her mother) would both have made it worse without the “outsider” there. No matter what, Clarke hoped her mom got used to Lexa being around, because she was devoted to making sure her girlfriend was going to be around for the long run.

                As soon as Clarke had entered the kitchen Harper pounced on her with a hug.

                “Merry Christmas! How are you, Clarkey?” Harper asked.

                Clarke chuckled and hugged her friend back. “Merry Christmas. I’m alright, how are you?”

                Harper pulled back and looked at her skeptically.

                “What?” the artist asked with narrowed eyes.

                “Did everything go okay at your mom’s?” Harper asked.

                Clarke sighed. “It went surprisingly well. I mean, it was weird, Mom was trying to be, like, _super_ cheerful. And she made hot chocolate.”

                Harper’s eyes widened. “Wasn’t that one of your dad’s things?”

                Clarke nodded and looked away. When she had told Lexa about it on the drive here, the brunette seemed to be at a loss. Abby had never made hot chocolate, like that, before. It was nice that she was making an effort but that just… it felt too much, like it cheapened what had been her dad’s tradition somehow.

                “Well, hey, we have several different drinks, basically all with alcohol. We’ve got eggnog, Monty’s hot apple cider, hot toddy, and we can basically make anything else your heart may desire. As I’m sure you can guess, I put Monty in charge of drinks,” Harper informed her.

                Clarke laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t turn down some of Monty’s apple cider but first, is there anything I can do to help?”

                Harper grinned as the oven dinged. “As a matter of fact, why don’t we get these appetizers on plates and take them out to the wolves. Everything for dinner is still cooking,” the more organized blonde said pulling a pan of small quiches out of the oven.

                Clarke just shook her head.

                “What? I told the guy doing the food for the show I needed to taste things before the main event. He doesn’t need to know I just didn’t want to do all the cooking for Christmas myself,” Harper said with a conspiratorial grin.

                Clarke laughed. “Very smooth, Harp, very smooth.”

                The other blonde winked at her and continued to pile quiches onto a serving plate.

                Clarke lifted a plate full of shrimp and cocktail sauce, and another one with cheese and crackers and made her way into the living room, hearing Aurora chastising her children as she entered. “Okay, what about these appetizers?” Clarke said. She had to laugh at how quickly everyone pounced while avoiding Aurora’s gaze.

                Lexa just stole a seat on the couch and Lincoln, who had snuck in behind Octavia, sat next to her, which caused the blonde to laugh, especially after Lexa smirked at her.

                “What? Raven taught me a very important lesson in our years of friendship: Move your feet, lose your seat,” the future lawyer told her cheekily.

                Clarke just shook her head and grinned. “It is frightening how well you fit in among these fools.”

                Lexa shrugged. “I assume it adds to my attractiveness.”

                Clarke laughed.

                “I find nothing wrong with her statement,” Lincoln said, fist-bumping Lexa in solidarity.

                The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room. She turned back to see Lexa and Lincoln talking and it warmed her heart.

                She went back to the kitchen with Octavia and Aurora trailing her.

                “Mom! I’m sorry, okay? It was _one_ word. We are _all_ adults here,” Octavia complained.

                “That doesn’t mean you should greet them as “bitches.” Seriously, Octavia,” Aurora said with exasperation.

                Clarke looked at her best friend who just rolled her eyes. “Okay, what next?” Clarke asked Harper.

                The other blonde grinned. “Well, we have a while, and since you three are the only ones to venture in to help, I say we get our drink on!”

                All four women cheered and drinks were distributed.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa was enjoying her time among Clarke’s crew. It was amusing to watch Jasper and Monty debate the likelihood of Christmas happening as they had been taught. Jasper was a firm believer in the Christmas miracle, but it seemed that he truly only liked miracles and presents, he even argued that Jesus was an alien. Monty was worried about it being winter, among other more Earthly issues. Lexa had no doubt this was something that happened every year, and she felt privileged to be a spectator to it. Lincoln had even tried to lure her into a bet about who was right. She was sure to turn him down, knowing there was no true winner.

                When dinner was called, Lexa was in amazement finding Clarke with her head back, blonde hair trailing, laughing out loud, at something one of her friends said. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. She was only brought out of her reverie when Jasper barreled passed her and almost knocked her over. She quickly found a seat and made sure Clarke would have a seat next to her.

                “Thanks, baby,” Clarke said, kissing the brunette’s cheek as she sat next to her.

                “I had to give a few hard glares, mind you, so you better be honored,” Lexa told her seriously.

                Clarke nodded. “Oh, I am. I’m so sorry you had to work so hard,” the blonde said while sitting down.

                “Glad you appreciate my efforts,” Lexa said, continuing the faux-seriousness.

                “Merry Christmas to me,” Clarke teased with a smirk.

                “Merry Christmas to you, indeed,” Lexa smirked back.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend’s lips. “Thank you, babe.”

                Lexa grinned against Clarke’s lips. “Of course,” she said before kissing them again.

                “Hey! I make a very fine dinner neighbor, thank you very much!” Monty exclaimed, jokingly smacking Lexa’s arm.

                “Hate to break it to you, dude, but you aren’t my type,” Lexa sassed.

                Monty clutched his heart feinting heartbreak.

                “If only you were blonde, Monty,” Clarke called out.

                The computer genius shrugged. “Can’t say I blame her.”

                They all laughed as everyone settled at the table.

                “Do we have to tell everyone what we are thankful for?” Jasper asked.

                “Dude, that’s a Thanksgiving thing. Today is Christmas,” Octavia informed him.

                “Huh,” Jasper said thoughtfully.

                Lexa swallowed her fear. “I realize this will be exceedingly corny, but, one of the best gifts I have been given is meeting Clarke.” The room obnoxiously ahhh’d around you. “Though, to be honest, one of the worst gifts is to have to deal with you all.”

                Clarke laughed loudly at her girlfriend’s gall. She tried to bat away at least some of the food thrown at the future lawyer. Clarke saw Mama Blake wiping a tear from her eye. Through it all, she knew that Lexa was most definitely the one for her. She was given even more points for being able to deal with the Delinquents. She was so proud and happy that she didn’t know what to do with herself.

                “I don’t know how much more typical a Delinquent holiday can get, with one of us not knowing what holiday it is and an outsider being an ass to get in the pants of one of our originals. So, I say, let’s raise a glass and Merry Christmas!” Monty proclaimed.

                Everyone cheers-ed each other and started to dig in.

                Clarke couldn’t help but kiss Lexa’s cheek. “I love you, baby.”

                Lexa turned her head and kissed Clarke’s lips. “I love you, too.”

                A roll hit Lexa’s head bringing them out of their moment.

                “Octavia!” Aurora admonished. “You are about to get no presents, young lady.”

                The group fell into laughter.

                Clarke looked apologetically at Lexa only to receive a kiss to the cheek instead.

                “Still better than my family,” Lexa said with a shrug.

                Clarke grinned at her. No matter how awkward it was with her mother, this was the best Christmas ever.

∞∞∞∞

                After dinner, drinks refilled as everyone moved to the living room. The group congregated around the room, all enjoying conversations or picking on each other. Lexa was surprised when she saw all of the presents had disappeared from underneath the tree. Lexa tried not to be concerned as no one else seemed to pay attention.

                “Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas!” Bellamy, dressed as Santa Claus, announced. He seemed to struggle as he pulled two full extra-large trash bags behind him. “Dudes, the heavy ones better be mine,” he grumbled.

                Lexa laughed as the tall, curly-haired man struggled to drag the bags into the room.

                “He always wants to be Santa. He seems to think that stealing the presents from under the tree will make it a surprise, even though he has done this…” Clarke looked off, seeming to search in her mind. Looking back at Lexa she rolled her eyes. “He’s always done this.”

                Lexa chuckled. “Well, at least he tries?”

                Clarke just grinned at the brunette and kissed her cheek, before laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

                “Well, let’s see here,” “Santa” dug into one of his bags and pulled out a gift. “Is there a Monty here?”

                Monty raised his hand, “That’s me!” he exclaimed childishly, causing everyone to laugh.

                It went on from there until everyone had a present.

                Lexa was thrilled to find a gift handed to her. She really hadn’t expected to be included since she was Clarkes plus one.

                “Hey, why are you looking at that gift with such wonder? You didn’t look at _my_ gifts that way?” Clarke asked teasingly.

                Lexa turned to her girlfriend with a small smile. “I didn’t think they would get something for me.”

                Clarke’s gaze turned soft immediately. “They love you, baby, of course they would get you something. Just like we got them things.”

                Lexa nodded. She was working hard to control her emotions. “I just thought… you know… that…”

                “They are from _us_?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa nodded.

                Clarke smiled kindly at her. “Baby…”

                “Can we open presents now?” Jasper asked loudly.

                For the first time after receiving her present, Lexa looked around the room. Everyone else seemed amused, some shook their presents, too curious to wait to open them and instead tried to guess what is inside.

                “Go ahead,” Bellamy declared.

                It was a flurry of ripped paper and joyful noises.

                Lexa read that the gift was from Harper and Monty before opening it. What she found made her laugh. It was a couple of books, including _Art for Dummies._ She chuckled and looked up at the pair, mouthing a “thank you.”

                Harper just smirked at her, whereas Monty grinned happily.

                Lexa looked at Clarke before being distracted by Jasper who let out a squeal of excitement.

                “Clarke and Lexa! Thank you so much! This is awesome! They won’t know what hit them!” Jasper kept exclaiming.

                Lexa grinned, happy that Jasper was so excited by the remote controlled miniature-hot air balloon that she had found for him.

                More presents were given out.

                Lexa found her new present to be from Octavia and Lincoln. Once the “go” was given, she opened up the box to find at least 20 blue highlighters. She laughed and Clarke nudged her.

                “What’s so amusing?” the artist asked.

                Lexa showed her the goods.

                Clarke snorted out a laugh, before sending her best friend a glare.

                Octavia just smirked at them. “Just so you can remind yourself what’s important,” Octavia explained unapologetically.

                Clarke groaned and slumped against Lexa. “I should never have let you allow Anya and Raven to get close to Octavia.”

                Lexa chuckled and kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head. “It’s okay. I was running out anyway with highlighting all of break with blue.”

                Clarke shot up and looked at her in wonder. “What?”

                Lexa smirked and kissed her. “I’m living with you, aren’t I?”

                Clarke groaned again.

                The rest of the night proceeded into exclamations of excitement and false niceties of faked enthusiasm. 

                Lincoln liked his new fancy hand tape for sparring, Bellamy gushed over the book Lexa picked out, Jasper was in awe of his air balloon and the messages he could possibly send to the aliens. Lexa was nerdily excited over the fact that Clarke had gotten Harper a planner similar to Lexa’s, Monty got a baking cookbook, O loved the new jacket that was from them (though, Lexa was going to have to ask for receipts and make sure she paid her fair share). Aurora was over the moon about her new Roomba (also a receipts issue).

                Clarke had gotten a fair amount of art supplies, along with a new dark green jacket, and a couple of gift cards.  Lexa had to laugh as she opened more and more blue highlighters. She also received new lifting gloves, Aurora gave them both a lovely picture of the two of them laughing and looking lovingly at each other from Thanksgiving.

                Lexa couldn’t lie saying this wasn’t her favorite gift from the group. Clarke looked so laid back and absolutely beautiful. It was a photo that she would treasure forever.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was weird writing Christmas during the summer, but I'd like to think it worked out okay. Jasper's hot air balloon is an actual thing, I googled it and thought it would be perfect for him.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up is the gallery showing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Showing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I kind of hit a wall, but I think it turned out okay. I hope you enjoy it. Just a couple of chapters left!

Clarke was finally on her way home from the gallery. Tomorrow was the showing and she and Harper had been working their asses off to make sure everything was prepared. All she had left to do is a walk through to make sure everything is as she wanted it, make sure the caterer and their waitstaff and bartender knew exactly what the plan was, and then open the doors and window shades so the world could see her new paintings. She was excited and terrified all at once.

When she opened the door to her apartment, she was stunned to find shouting and running. Raven was chasing after Lexa with the giant dildo she had gotten them, and Lexa was the one shouting for her to stop. Anya was just laughing at them from the couch.

Lexa skidded to a stop when she saw the artist causing Raven to slam into her and bounce back onto the floor.

“Damn Lexa, you need some brake lights or something. What the hell is Clarke feeding you? You are one solid chick,” Raven complained, standing up and rubbing her ass.

“Hi, baby,” Lexa said going to greet the blonde.

“Hi, are you okay?” Clarke asked with a laugh.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Other than being epically stupid, I’m just fine. How are you?”

Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s hips and kissed her gently. “Better now. Still exhausted, but better.”

Lexa smiled at her and pecked her lips again. “We got take out. I saved yours by distracting Raven with the obnoxious dildo.”

Clarke laughed. “Well, at least I’ll have food. You might have nightmares, though.”

Lexa groaned and rested her head on the artist’s shoulder. Lifting her head up she asked, “Everything ready?”

Clarke sighed. “I hope so.”

Lexa gave her a soft smile. “I’m sure it will be magnificent. Do you need any help tomorrow?”

Clarke shook her head. “I told you, I want it to be a surprise.”

Lexa pouted.

The blonde laughed and kissed the pout away.

Gagging noises caused them to separate.

Clarke patted her girlfriend’s hip and moved around her. “How are you guys doing? Have a good Christmas?”

“Hey, Dr. Griffin. We are good,” Anya said standing up awkwardly.

Clarke shook her head. “You don’t have to call me that anymore. Clarke is fine.”

“Yeah,” Raven said coming over and putting an arm around the artist. “We’re practically family now, no need for formalities,” Raven told her girlfriend pointing the giant green dildo at her.

“I’m glad you found good use for that, because it sure as hell isn’t going inside either of us,” Clarke told the crazy genius.

Raven grinned, even as Lexa pushed her off Clarke and wrapped her own arm around the blonde’s waist. “You should have seen my parents’ faces when my cousin opened the one I got for her.”

Clarke laughed. “I can’t even imagine.”

Anya groaned. “To say that we had to cut that visit short is putting it mildly. We left right after Christmas dinner.”

Raven shrugged. “Worth it.”

“How was your family?” Clarke asked Anya.

The tall blonde shrugged. “My sister got most of the attention, as usual. They are very excited for you, Lexa. I told them about Arkadia Law.”

Lexa nodded and gave her a smile.

Clarke looked at her girlfriend. “So, where is the food?”

“Sit down, I’ll get it,” Lexa told her, kissing her cheek before heading to the kitchen.

Clarke moved to sit on the couch, sighing as she sunk into the cushions.

“Looking forward to tomorrow?” Anya asked.

The shorter blonde looked at her and sighed. “I’m excited and terrified all at the same time. Harper invited a lot of critics. Hell, she invited a lot of people in general. I just hope everyone likes them and has a good time.”

Anya smirked. “I felt that way about your final exam. Terrified I’d fail, excited that the class was finally over.”

Clarke grabbed a pillow from behind herself and smacked the taller blonde with it, causing everyone to laugh.

Lexa brought in a plate of food and a glass of water and set it on the coffee table in front of Clarke. She then shoved Anya over so she could sit next to Clarke.

“I think your friends are making Lexa mean,” Anya complained.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Maybe she’s getting back at you for the strap-on present and for her getting an excessive amount of blue highlighters from those friends.”

Raven and Anya both laughed heartily.

Clarke dug into her food, suddenly realizing that she was starving. When she was done, she saw that the trio all had watched her eat.

Raven grinned. “I couldn’t have scarfed that food down better myself! Well done!”

Clarke shrugged and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“Did you eat at all today?” Lexa asked with concern.

“I honestly don’t remember. We were so busy, there wasn’t much time,” Clarke admitted.

Lexa frowned. “Do you want something else?”

Clarke shook her head. “I should probably shower and head to bed.” The artist looked at Raven and Anya, “Is there anything you guys need?”

Anya shook her head. “Lexa set us up,” she told her while pointing over the side of the couch that she was sitting on.

Clarke looked forward and saw that there was an air mattress on the ground with sheets, blankets, and pillows already set up. “Awesome. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.” She narrowed her eyes at Raven, “Just be sure to knock before you bust into any room.”

Raven pouted and Lexa laughed while Anya sighed in exasperation.

Clarke stood and reached for her plate.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it, babe,” Lexa said gently pushing the blonde’s hands away.

Clarke gave her girlfriend a tired smile. “You guys have a good night. I’m going to crash.”

Good nights were given, and Clarke headed back toward her and Lexa’s bedroom.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke woke up to kisses across her collarbone. “Mmm, please be Lexa.”

A huffed laugh was heard.

“I locked the door and dragged a chair from the dining table to put in front of it. So yes, it’s me,” Lexa said with a smirk on the blonde’s chest.

Clarke smiled but didn’t want to open her eyes quite yet. “What time is it?” she asked lazily as her girlfriend continued to kiss across her chest.

“About 30 minutes before your “Must Get UP” alarm,” Lexa informed her.

“And I’m awake now because….” Clarke teased.

“Because _I_ am your “Must Wake Up Happy” alarm,” Lexa told her seriously, before continuing to kiss down her body.

“Is that so?” Clarke hummed threading her fingers through luscious brown hair.

Instead of giving a vocal answer, Lexa attacked Clarke’s clit with her tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Clarke called out arching her back immediately searching for more.

Lexa didn’t tease her. She immedieatly thrusted two fingers inside the artist.

“LEX!” Clarke cried out as the brunette pumped in and out of her and teased her clit with her tongue.

It was pathetically quick when Clarke came, but oh god, did she cum. Her entire body seized under Lexa’s attention. Lexa was kind enough to let her down slowly, until all the little quakes were gone.

“Oh, god, babe…” Clarke sighed out.

Lexa kissed her way up the blonde’s body before capturing her lips. “Happy Show Day, baby.”

Clarke chuckled and pulled her down for another kiss. “Indeed.” She lifted her head and shoved at Lexa’s shoulder, fully intending to return the favor, but Lexa wouldn’t budge. “Hey.”

The librarian grinned at her. “This is your day, Clarke. Are you sure I can’t convince you to let me help you today?”

Clarke gave her girlfriend a soft smile. “You helped enough by being my model and my muse and allowing me to present portraits that you  have yet to see. I just want you to be surprised.”

Lexa smiled back at her. “Well, can I at least make you some breakfast?”

Clarke grinned. “I won’t say no to that.”

Lexa left the bed and went to the door, stopping halfway as she remembered she wasn’t wearing anything (Much to Clarke’s amusement). She pulled on some sweats and went to the door. Turning back, she winked at Clarke. “Food wakes the monster in the living room. You should probably dress.”

Clarke laughed happily. She loved that Lexa was so at home here. She loved that her friends were here. She loved that all of these people were in her life. Above all, she loved watching her girlfriend’s tight ass as she walked away from her.

∞∞∞∞

Clarke took another look around the gallery. She breathed in the scent of charcoal and paints. Everything looked clean and precise. It wouldn’t be long until the caterer showed up, but until then, she was going to enjoy the calm.

“I’m pretty proud of us right now,” Harper said crossing her arms and standing next to the artist.

Clarke smiled at her friend. “I wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you.”

Harper smirked. “I know.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’ve been hanging around O too much.”

Harper laughed. “Well, now that you are back home, maybe you can break me from her terrible sayings.”

Clarke nodded.

“You should call Lexa. Give her a private show. And by private show, I mean show her your works, not having sex on my desk,” Harper told her with narrowed eyes.

Clarke chuckled before turning somber. “What if she doesn’t like them?”

Harper turned to face the artist, putting her hands on Clarke’s shoulders and turning her to look her in the eye. “Lexa loves the shit out of you. She isn’t Finn or your Mom, I guarantee she will be amazed and very happy for you.”

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down.

“Hey,” Harper said softly. “This is going to be the best show you have ever had. No doubt related to having the best support you have ever had. I’ll call O to pick up Lexa’s friends.”

Clarke took a deep breath and nodded.

Harper clapped. “Excellent! Want me to call Lexa for you?”

“No, I have that one,” Clarke assured her.

Harper grinned. “Good. Do that, I’ll call O,” the gallery manager said before heading towards the office.

Clarke sighed. She had already been back to her apartment to change, which Lexa had been thrilled about. So thrilled, she almost convinced Clarke to screw up her schedule. The future lawyer _really_ enjoyed Clarke’s black dress that went to mid-thigh, that showed some cleavage while still being professional. She also had on the necklace Lexa had gotten her. It was a very sleek look and Lexa already stated she was looking forward to taking it off of her later that night. Clarke enjoyed her enthusiasm, she just hoped her girlfriend enjoyed the pieces Clarke was presenting, as well.

 There was less than 2 hours until the doors were officially opened. Reminding herself that Harper was usually right, Clarke hit dial on her girlfriend’s number.

“ _Hey, baby, everything okay?_ ” Lexa asked with concern.

Clarke cleared her throat and nodded before realizing that wasn’t helpful. “Yes. So far, so good. I was wondering if you would, uh, like to maybe come now? Harper said she’d call O to pick up Anya and Raven.”

“ _Are you sure that is what you want? Don’t get me wrong, I really want to see everything, I just don’t want you to feel more pressured than you already do.”_

Clarke’s heart warmed as she was reminded just how incredible her girlfriend is. “I’m very sure.”

“ _Excellent! I will be there in 10 minutes. I love you.”_

Clarke smiled picturing the grin on Lexa’s face. “I love you, too.”

∞∞∞∞

Lexa had gotten dressed as soon as Clarke had left. Her girlfriend looked absolutely amazing. It was probably the sexiest look on the blonde that Lexa had ever seen. So professional and coiffed. So, so sexy. Anya and Raven had also been impressed and for once didn’t mock Lexa’s thirst at all. That didn’t mean they were willing to get ready three hours early. She had on gray slacks with a matching gray blazer on top of a silky forest green button up that matched her eyes.

Lexa organized a bag of snacks to make sure Clarke had something to eat. She figured her girlfriend was probably going crazy with details and wouldn’t necessarily think of her own needs. Once she did that she paced, unhappily dealing with Anya and Raven’s jabs about her wanting to look good for Clarke, wanting to be ready as soon as Clarke wants her, etc. It was annoying.

When Clarke called, she immediately jumped into action, telling her friends to behave themselves and that Octavia would be picking them up. She drove as efficiently as she could (some might call it speeding) to get to the gallery.

When she arrived, she saw that the windows of the gallery were still obscured. She knew the big reveal wouldn’t be until right before the opening. Still, she couldn’t help but be disappointed at not getting to see the full effect yet. She parked Anya’s car and grabbed the bag in the passenger seat. She got out of the car and smoothed down her outfit before heading towards the gallery. She tried the door to find it locked. Not exactly sure what she should do, she just knocked.

The door locks were disengaged and Clarke whipped the door open. “Hey. Thanks for coming.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend. “I brought some snacks for you in case you were hungry,” the brunette told her as she made her way inside. “How are you doing, Clarke?”

The blonde shut and locked the door and then instead of answering just cupped the brunette’s face and pulled her in for a sound kiss. “Much better now,” Clarke told her with one more quick kiss. “What snacks did you bring?”

Lexa chuckled and handed her girlfriend the bag. While Clarke rummaged through the bag, Lexa finally looked around. She was in utter awe of what she saw. “Clarke, you are _amazing_. I know I am far from an art expert, but _damn_. These are incredible, babe,” Lexa told her girlfriend while looking back at her.

Clarke blushed. “Thank you, Lex. Come on,” she said threading their fingers together and pulling the brunette further into the gallery.

Clarke was showing an amazing collection of paintings and charcoal sketches. One set was different body parts and you could feel the sensuality. Lexa would drool if Clarke had done some self-portraits, but she was quite certain those in the different paintings were her own body. Then there was a lot of landscapes. A lot of blue and green went into the scenes, one in particular had her jaw dropped and eyes wide. It was a forest bleeding into the night sky with galaxies swirled throughout. It was phenomenal.

Clarke chuckled. “I take it you have a favorite.”

Lexa looked at the artist. “Baby, this is, wow… I don’t even have words.”

Clarke blushed and looked down.

Lexa turned and gently tilted her girlfriend’s face back up to look her directly in her eyes. “You are an incredible artist, Clarke. I’m honored to be a part of your creations. All of these scenes… the blue and green flow so smoothly together like they are meant to be.”

Clarke gave her a soft smile. “I’d like to think so,” she told the brunette seriously.

Lexa realized then that there was an even deeper meaning and was once again blown away. “I love you,” Lexa whispered to her.

Clarke’s smile widened. “I love you, too, baby.”

Lexa pulled her in for a soft kiss.

When they pulled away, Clarke led her to another section. “A few of these are already promised to the school,” the artist informed her as they came up to a group of paintings that showed different parts of Polis.

Lexa looked at them and felt like she was back on campus. She noticed in the painting of the history building there was a group of three women that looked familiar. She pointed at it and asked, “Is this one going to the school?”

Clarke chuckled and nodded. “I figured this would last longer than their initials on the football field.”

Lexa grinned. “They will love this. Thank you for including me, too. I wander what Indra will think.”

“Oh, she’s in there, too,” Clarke informed her.

Lexa squinted her eyes trying to find her mentor. When she did, she burst out laughing. Indra was in a window with binoculars. “I’m not sure how she is going to take that.”

Clarke shrugged. “I have no doubt that she already knows about my theories on her.”

Lexa chuckled and pecked her girlfriend’s lips.

“There is also a section over there of local artists, so that adds some variety. One of the guys I usually have a couple of paintings from, does some amazing abstracts,” Clarke told her.

Lexa nodded. She would check it out but was more interested in looking over Clarke’s works.

They were interrupted by the sounds of people and some clanging.

“Oh, the caterers must be here. I should probably go and check on them,” Clarke said.

“Hey, um, just so I have an idea. What would you like me to do? Do I get to be your arm candy, or should I just mill around telling people how awesome you are?” Lexa asked.

Clarke laughed and shook her head. “Well, you would be some nice arm candy, but I fear you would get bored. So, you can do a combination of those things, and hang out with people. Maybe make sure Jasper doesn’t trap someone in a conversation about aliens.”

Lexa grinned. “I’ll just send Raven his way.”

Clarke laughed and again and leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

“Let me know if you need help with anything,” Lexa told her.

Clarke smiled and pecked her lips again. “Will do.”

∞∞∞∞

“Dude, you know it is weird seeing your basically naked body on display. I mean it is hot, no doubt, still… you are like a family member that I actually like,” Raven told Lexa as they looked at one of the portraits that contained her abs.

Lexa shrugged. “I can only be the muse to paint, I can’t direct what she paints.”

Raven nodded and popped another quiche into her mouth.

“How many of those have you had?” Lexa questioned watching her friend devour another hors d’oeuvre.

Raven shrugged. “They’re tasty.”

Lexa sighed. “Just try to pull back a bit. They are for _everyone_.”

“Fine,” Raven acquiesced with a groan.

“Thank you,” Lexa said sincerely. The brunette turned to look around the room. The event was going amazingly well in her opinion. Clarke was talking people up all over the place. Lexa had ventured close to make sure her amazing girlfriend had food or drink, and to also listen to the artist talk so passionately about her works. Lexa enjoyed law. She was good at figuring things out and loved finding the right answer or the way to make things better for the people she is helping Marcus represent. She has a drive to be the best, undoubtedly honed by her family. This passion that Clarke has, Lexa doesn’t know that she has ever felt that kind of love and enthusiasm, and she loved that her girlfriend stood strong and made this her career.

The future lawyer grabbed a glass of champagne and a few appetizers from passing waiters and moved to stand next to Clarke who was currenting fake laughing at something an uptight looking gentleman had said.

“Lex!” Clarke beamed.

“Hey, I saw your hands were empty, so I come bearing food and drink,” Lexa told her with an easy smile.

Clarke kissed her cheek. “Thanks, babe.” The artist took one of the appetizers and the flute.

“You have quite the set-up tonight, Ms. Griffin. Several servers milling around and a personal waitstaff person,” unfunny uptight guy said.

Clarke shook her head. “Oh, no, Lexa isn’t staff, she is my girlfriend. I am very lucky to have her around. She has been taking care of me while I have focused on getting things ready for today.”

Lexa sighed playfully, “The things we must do for those we love.”

Clarke bumped the brunette with her hip and grinned.

“What is it that you do? Lexa, was it?” Uptight guy asked.

“She is my top student at Polis, and will be starting at Arkadia Law in the Fall. Currently, she is working for Marcus Kane, Mr. Cedric,” Indra said swooping in.

The uptight man straightened up and his face seemed to pale.

“Dr. Indra, thank you so much for coming,” Clarke said smiling at the professor.

Indra nodded. “I was curious about the paintings you did of Polis campus, I figured it would be more prudent to see them while they are all here in one place before they are strewn throughout campus.”

Clarke nodded.

Lexa was a bit surprised. Clarke had mentioned that her mentor had been invited, but she had never mentioned that Indra stated she would be coming. She did find it amusing that uptight guy tucked tail and ran as soon as Indra focused on the couple. It wasn’t the first time Lexa had seen someone do that in her mentor’s presence.  

“Lexa, Marcus tells me you are doing quite well in your work for him. Are you enjoying it?” Indra asked.

Lexa nodded. “Yes, ma’am. It is quite the perspective change going from the classroom and learning about past cases to actively being involved in their development. I am really enjoying myself and looking forward more and more to starting at Arkadia.”

Indra gave her a sharp nod. “You will do well with that drive of yours. Undoubtedly, you will have plenty of job offers by the time you graduate. That is, if Marcus doesn’t snap you up first.”

Lexa grinned. “Thank you, Dr. Indra.”

Indra gave her a smile and then focused on Clarke. “I must say, Dr. Griffin, I find your works quite fascinating. You do wonderful work.”

“Oh, darling, don’t be so uptight about it,” a woman with a head full of curls came up to them and put an arm around Indra’s waist.

Lexa’s eyes widened.

“Now, you know this is her colleague, of course she is going to be an upstanding professional, Lu,” a gentleman Lexa vaguely recognized said teasingly while coming up to Indra’s other side and also putting his arm around the history professor.

Indra huffed. “Clarke, Lexa, meet my partners Luna Waters and Jacopo Sinclair. Lu, Jac, this is the artist Dr. Clarke Griffin, and I’m sure you have heard me mention Lexa Woods.”

Both of Indra’s partners lit up.

“Indra talks about you all of the time!” Jac told Lexa.

“Seriously, it is terrible when I don’t have anything interesting happen at work. All I hear is: Lexa this and Lexa that, from this one,” Luna squeezed Indra who rolled her eyes, “and Reyes this, and Reyes that from that one,” the curly haired woman said indicating the male in their trio.

Lexa was stuck between several emotions. Amused, embarrassed, amazed, along with having an a-ha moment with why the gentleman seemed familiar. “You are Raven’s adoptive dad!” Lexa said looking at him.

Jacapo, or Sinclair as Lexa knew of him, laughed. “I didn’t sign the papers. Plus, she is over 18, so I don’t think she can be adopted anymore.”

“Like I would let him sign anything without reading over it first, anyway,” Indra added.

Luna was just watching them in amusement before focusing on Clarke. “Well, Dr. Griffin, I do have to say, I am not surprised at all by what a wonderful artist you are. Indra complained plenty about having you in her building, but she did mention the passion you had when you spoke about art. I think it was the first time she ever complimented a visiting professor.”

Clarke smiled brilliantly. “I am proud to be the one that broke the mold.”

Luna chuckled and turned to loop her arm through Clarke’s. “Now, please, tell me about these portraits.”

Lexa knew her face turned red as the curly-haired woman dragged her laughing girlfriend away.

“DADDY SINCAIR!” Raven yelled and practically ran over to them. “What are you doing here? I didn’t think you became friends with Lexa’s boo while she was teaching!”

“Is she drunk?” Indra asked.

“This is her normal,” Sinclair and Lexa answered at the same time.

Anya followed closely behind her girlfriend, only coming up short when she noticed Lexa’s mentor. “Heeey, Dr. Indra. How’s going?”

“Anya, Raven, how good of you to support the arts,” Indra stated, eyeing Raven’s arm that had somehow found its way around Sinclair’s shoulder.

Lexa swiftly removed Raven’s arm, much to the displeasure of the crazy genius.

Sinclair moved to put his arm around Indra again.

“What’s the big idea, Woods?” Raven asked before looking at her favorite professor, “Holy fuck, when did that happen?”

Lexa shut her eyes and groaned internally.

Sinclair just laughed, causing Lexa’s eyes to pop open. Indra did not look impressed. Anya looked completely shocked.

“Are you two, like, hitched or something?” Raven continued her questioning.

Sinclair chuckled and shook his head. “Something. Our other partner has kidnapped the artist to get her personal take on the paintings she is showing.”

Raven’s eyes widened and Lexa was cringing in anticipation. “A thruple? Cool. I dig it. What does my other mom do?”

Sinclair sighed. “I told you, Raven, even if you forged my signature, the adoption won’t go through.”

Raven just grinned mischievously.

“Luna is actually an art critic. Her reviews are shown in several publications nationwide,” Indra informed them proudly.

Lexa whipped around to see where the woman and her girlfriend had gone. Clarke had been worried about the critics the most. She was relieved to see the two talking animatedly in front of one of the big landscapes Clarke had done.

“Hey, what’s going on over here? Are we missing the main party?” Octavia asked as she and Lincoln sidled up to them.

“O! Meet my dad, Sinclair, and one of his partners, Dr. Indra,” Raven introduced.

Octavia looked absolutely confused.

“Not her actual dad. He is her favorite professor and has been trying to get him to sign adoption papers since sophomore year. And I’m sure Clarke has mentioned Dr. Indra, my mentor, to you,” Lexa clarified.

Octavia started to slowly nod, and her eyes kept straying to the older woman.

“Hey, guys, are you enjoying yourselves?” Harper asked coming up to the group.

Everyone gave a positive answer.

“Now, I don’t want to be rude, but if you could congregate a few feet that way, I would really appreciate it. I’m just trying to keep the areas in front of the works open,” Harper said.

“Yes, of course, sorry, Harper,” Lexa said.

“How are things going?” O asked.

Harper grinned. “Excellently! We have sold over half of the new works already and we are open for two more hours! I think this is the best showing we’ve had here yet!”

Lexa grinned, very happy for and proud of her girlfriend.

“Oh, look, some Delinquents have arrived,” Octavia pointed out as Jasper, Maya, Bellamy, Miller and Jackson walked in.

“Jasper is the alien guy, right? Is that him?” Raven asked pointing to the goofy guy.

Lexa nodded.

Raven grinned and grabbed onto Sinclair. “Want to discuss spaceships and aliens?”

Sinclair looked at Indra who just shrugged, so he grinned and followed Raven .

“You just go with the madness?” Anya asked dubiously.

Indra nodded. “It makes him happy. Having Raven in his classes has brought his joy for teaching back. He was considering either retiring or taking a long break and opening a shop or something. So, in a way, Raven has saved my home from utter chaos.”

“How so?” Lexa asked confused.

“Well, our dear Luna is a free spirit, passionate about the arts and adds a lot of color to our world. Jac and I are usually more organized. I like things in their place and a certain way, as I’m sure you have noticed. Jac, though, when he gets restless, the man makes a complete greasy mess of our place,” Indra informed them.

“Preach. I prefer Clarke’s paint to Raven’s grease,” Lexa said.

Anya just rolled her eyes.

“Either way,” Indra stated, getting back to business, “If I hear anything about my private life on campus, I will know where to find you. I know Lexa well enough to know she won’t say anything, I’m hoping the same can be said of you and your girlfriend.” Indra said looking pointedly at Anya.

The tall blonde looked surprised. “Oh, yeah, totally. I know Raven could care less, she just wishes you guys would adopt her since her family sucks so much.”

Indra nodded once and excused herself to look at the paintings.

When the professor got out of hearing range, Anya turned to Lexa with her eyes wide. “Dude! Did you know about this?”

Lexa shook her head. “Dr. Indra does not discuss her private life with me. Though, I have a feeling that we will be getting to know each other better, if the new besties have anything to say about it,” Lexa said nodding her head towards Clarke and Luna who were still having a lively chat.

Anya looked at the two women and chuckled. “I think you might be right about that. Uh oh, looks like Octavia is getting jealous.”

Lexa saw Clarke’s best friend’s eyes zeroing in on the two and frowned.

“Lexa! How amazing is all of this?” Marcus exclaimed as he and Abby came up to them.

The brunette smiled. “It is amazing, indeed. Harper said half of the paintings have already sold.”

The couple both smiled.

“Clarke is definitely getting the recognition she deserves. She has really outdone herself with this show,” Abby said.

“Oh, let me introduce you to my best friend, Anya Forrester. Anya, this is Marcus Kane and I’m sure you remember Dr. Griffin-Kane,” Lexa told them, wincing when she remembered just how Anya would remember Abby.

The doctor still gave her a polite smile and shook Anya’s hand. “Hopefully this meeting goes much more smoothly now that I’ve started working on getting my head out of my ass. And please, call me Abby.”

Anya just nodded, looking unsure of what to say.

“Lexa said you are planning on going into law enforcement, do you have any plan on where?” Marcus asked.

Anya cleared her throat and shook her head. “I’m basically waiting on Raven to decide on where she wants to go to grad school. She has had several offers but has yet to make a decision.”

“Raven is the engineer?” Marcus clarified.

Anya nodded.

“She is Anya’s girlfriend, too. There are several schools trying to recruit her. It can be quite entertaining to hear those phone conversations,” Lexa informed them.

“Oh, do you all live together?” Abby asked.

Lexa and Anya nodded.

“Well, we should mingle, enjoy yourselves, and I’ll see you Monday, Lexa,” Marcus stated.

Lexa smiled and nodded at the older gentleman and the couple moved on to a group of Clarke’s friends.

“So, is that even the same woman that I met before? Cause, she doesn’t seem like the same person,” Anya said.

Lexa chuckled. “She is making a huge effort to be better for Clarke. They even gave her some fancy art supplies for Christmas. It will take some time before Clarke can trust that her mom is being sincere, but she is trying to be open.”

“What do you think?” Anya asked.

Lexa sighed. “I think she is making a true effort. Abby is well aware that Clarke won’t take her shit anymore, so if she fucks up Clarke won’t let her be a part of her life.”

Anya nodded.

“Did you see the painting of the History building?” Lexa asked.

Anya looked at her in confusion, causing the brunette to chuckle.

“Come on,” Lexa led her way through the crowd. The amount of people in the gallery had increased exponentially making it harder to get through. When they reached the painting, Lexa was pleased to find Clarke and Luna there laughing. “You two aren’t causing trouble, are you?” Lexa questioned jokingly.

Clarke grinned at her and pulled her in for a hug, kissing Lexa’s cheek. “Not quite yet. No promises that we won’t be later.”

Lexa laughed, thrilled with how happy her girlfriend looked. “Anya hasn’t seen this one, yet.”

The artist beamed at Anya. “Come on, take a gander.”

Luna cracked up, suggesting Clarke’s word usage was related to something they had talked about.

“No shit! Is this going to be at school?” Anya asked, looking closely at the painting.

                Clarke laughed and nodded. “Most of the Polis ones will be going to the university. So, you, Raven, and Lexa, will be up for everyone to see for a while. I figured it would last longer than your initials on the football field.”

                Anya turned to glare at Lexa and smack her arm. “You told her about that?”

                Lexa just grinned and shrugged.

                Luna started laughing again. “Oh my god, is that Indra?” the curly-haired woman asked pointing at the figure in the window.

                Clarke nodded.

                “Why the binoculars?” Luna asked.

                Clarke and Lexa chuckled.

                “She seems to know everything going on around the school, and everywhere really, so I thought it was fitting,” Clarke said with a shrug.

                Luna just smiled and shook her head as she focused back on the painting. “You do exquisite work, Clarke.”

                The blonde artist blushed. “Thank you.”

                Lexa wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist and gave her a squeeze.

                “I’m going to go try and pry Raven away from her geek discussions so she can see this,” Anya said, turning and disappearing into the crowd.

                “Geek discussions?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow.

                “Jasper showed up after you two went to appreciate your paintings. Raven basically kidnapped Sinclair to go and talk to Jasper about aliens and rockets or something,” Lexa informed her.

                Luna chuckled. “I’m sure Jac is in heaven. He loves that stuff.”

                The couple smiled at the curly-haired woman.

                “I feel kind of silly for not asking before, but what is it that you do? I know Indra and Sinclair from the school, but I can tell you are very knowledgeable about art and I didn’t see you ever in the art department while I was there,” Clarke said.

                “Oh, right. I’m technically a journalist. I use the pseudonym Lily White, when I write,” Luna informed her.

                Lexa watched as the color drained from her girlfriend’s face.

                “Lily White? As in the Lily White, one of the top art critics in the country, Lily White?” Clarke asked.

                Luna smiled and nodded. “Since I’m here with my partners and this is a mix of social outing and work, I decided to use my real name. I’m sorry for the confusion.”

                Lexa could see Clarke’s throat bob as she the artist swallowed.

                “You have nothing to worry about, Clarke. I meant what I said, you really are an absolutely incredible artist. This is one of the best showings I have seen in a while. I like everything about it, the design of the building itself, how you set up walls to separate the different genres while keeping it easy for people to flow through the gallery. The mixture of paint styles and charcoal drawings. Everything I have seen has me in awe of your talent. I also love that you include other artists in your showing, it shows your sincere passion for art that you are willing to share the spotlight. You are definitely one of the best artists and gallery owners that I’ve had the pleasure of meeting,” Luna told her sincerely.

                Lexa felt like she was bursting with pride for her girlfriend at Luna’s words. She looked at Clarke to see the blonde had tears in her eyes.

                Clarke stepped away from Lexa to hug Luna. “Thank you. So much. You have no idea how much your words mean to me.”

                Luna hugged her back. “You should be proud of yourself. I can’t wait to write my article so you can get the recognition you deserve.”

                Clarke just nodded.

                Lexa could only smile as she watched the two women. This was going to be huge for Clarke, not only professionally, but for her self-confidence when it came to her works. Lexa knew her girlfriend was aware that she was talented, but having her mother continuously telling her she wouldn’t make it long-term, having this recognition from someone like Luna will do wonders.

                The group was interrupted by Harper coming up to inform Clarke that more people wanted to talk to her and were interested in purchasing one of the bigger paintings. Clarke reached out to squeeze Lexa’s hand before following Harper. Luna excused herself to find Indra.

                Lexa started to wander through the crowd. She wished she could be of more help but feared she would say something wrong, still she enjoyed watching the people talk about the different works. It seemed like Clarke has impressed everyone.

                “We’ve got a problem,” Octavia said coming up to her.

                “What’s wrong?” Lexa asked.

                “Finn just showed up,” Octavia informed her while gritting her teeth.

                Lexa sighed. This guy just didn’t get it.

                “It gets worse. He brought a date.”

                Lexa looked at her questioningly.

                “Remember the story from Thanksgiving about the chick, Ontari, that always lost out to Clarke cause she sucked?” O questioned.

                “No,” Lexa said, shaking her head flabbergasted at the audacity.

                “Yes,” Octavia replied looking absolutely livid.

                Lincoln came up to them with a stern look on his face. “He is starting to be excessively obnoxious. Want me to just carry his ass out of here?”

                Lexa debated different ideas before smiling. “Find Anya and Raven. I’ll go keep an eye on him and his date.”

                Octavia and Lincoln nodded and took off in different directions.

                Lexa worked her way to the front of the building, easily spotting Finn and Ontari. It was clear they were making people uncomfortable. Lexa had to tamp down the urge to drag them outside and kick their asses.

                “What’s going on?” Anya asked as she, Raven, and Octavia came to stand next to them.

                Lexa quickly informed them what was going on, including telling them about Ontari.

                Raven grinned mischievously as Anya started glaring at the couple.

                “Let’s go have some fun,” Raven stated, clapping her hands before rubbing them together with an evil gleam in her eye.

                Lexa and Octavia followed Lexa’s friends as they went to pounce on Finn and Ontari who were currently looking at the portrait of Lexa’s abs.

                “This is just weird, right? I mean, what even is this?” Finn asked Ontari shaking his head.

                “A sad and lonely woman’s fantasy,” Ontari offered.

                Raven started laughing as she stood next to them. “From what I understand, I do believe the artist has quite the muse. From the looks of it, she has reason to have inspiration.”

                “Truly. I mean, these are all of the same person. I would be jealous if I didn’t already have a similar physique,” Anya said.

                “Damn right you do, babe,” Raven winked at her girlfriend. She turned her attention to Finn and Ontari, “Is that why you are hating on this? No abs to speak of?”

                Finn glared at her. “I am plenty in shape. Plus, I happen to make a lot of money, so I don’t need abs.”

                Raven chuckled. “Ah, I see. Well, if you have so much money, why don’t you buy the painting so you _can_ have some abs?” the future engineer asked him with a smirk.

                Finn’s face started getting red.

                “It isn’t like it is a very good painting, anyway, why would he want this trash?” Ontari asked.

                “Still, we will be patting you down before you leave to make sure you haven’t taken anything you haven’t paid for,” Octavia informed her joining in the conversation.

                Ontari whipped around to glare at Octavia. “Touch me and I’ll sue your ass!”

                “I’m fairly certain you can’t _just_ sue someone’s ass. Especially being that is not the body part that would be touching you,” Lexa stated joining in the conversation.

                “And who the fuck are you?” Ontari bit out.

                Lexa smirked and pulled her shirt out of her pants and up showing her abs. “The muse. Who the fuck are you?”

                Finn looked like his head was about to pop.

                Ontari scoffed.

                “Damn, Lexa, what has Clarkey been feeding you?” Octavia asked.

                Raven nodded along, “I know right?”

                The two grinned at each other and high-fived.

                “Who cares? We are here to see the paintings and you all are in our way!” Finn fumed.

                “I’m fairly certain you are just here to cause problems. Being that you have only been here for about 15 minutes and have done nothing but say some bullshit criticism,” Octavia said crossing her arms and firmly standing in their way.

                Bellamy and Lincoln came up and stood behind Octavia looking menacingly at the troublemakers.

                “It isn’t our fault that Clarke isn’t a very good artist,” Ontari said with a sneer.

                “Wait, wait, are you the chick that always came in second to Clarke?” Lexa asked as if she didn’t already know.

                Ontari scoffed again.

                Lexa laughed. “Damn, you must love being second to Clarke. Not only never being able to win when it comes to art, now you are even dating her leftovers,” Lexa snarked indicating Finn.

                “What I find amusing is this douche is acting like he isn’t jealous of your body. He said he makes enough money he doesn’t need abs to impress women. Yet, you are from one of the richest families in the country and have both,” Octavia stated.

                “Ha! I looked you up, and there is no mention of you anywhere when it comes to the Woods family. I think you are full of it. Does Clarke know that she is dating a liar?” Finn shot back.

                Lexa just grinned at him. “To be completely honest, Flynn, I had no desire to follow one of my family’s traditions, so they don’t really acknowledge me anymore. Still, I have been able to do quite well for myself without my family’s help. Can you say the same?” Lexa asked.

                Finn took a threatening step towards her.

                “Listen buddy, you should take your date and leave. It is apparent you didn’t come here in good faith and you are just making a fool of yourself. You should have seen the people that were around you looking at you both like you are idiots for the remarks you were making. So, do us and yourselves a favor and just go,” Lexa said calmly.

                “Plus, the two of you aren’t welcome here, so please leave,” Clarke said coming to stand next to Lexa.

                Finn just narrowed his eyes and stormed out.

                Ontari rolled her eyes. “Your art still sucks.”

                Clarke gave her two thumbs up and the dark haired woman glared at her before turning to leave.

                Lexa turned to wrap her arms around Clarke’s waist. “I’m sorry about that.”

                Clarke sighed and put her arms around Lexa pulling her in for a hug. “I appreciate you standing up for me. They just aren’t worth the fuss.”

                “They were making people uncomfortable, sorry if we made it worse, Clarkey,” Octavia told her apologetically.

                Clarke let go of Lexa to hug her best friend. “It was okay. You guys, for the most part, weren’t that loud. I imagine they would have gone through this whole place just talking shit.” She gave the whole group a smile. “Now, let’s forget about them and just enjoy the rest of the evening, shall we?”

                Everyone agreed.

                Lexa wrapped one arm around Clarke’s waist. “Are you mad?” she asked tentatively.

                Clarke sighed. “No. I’m just irritated that they came.”

                Lexa frowned. “I’m sorry, Clarke. Truly. I didn’t mean to make it a spectacle.”

                Clarke nodded and kissed her cheek. “I know, baby.”

                Harper came up to them. “Now that the ruckus is over, what about that speech, Griff?”

                The artist groaned. “My least favorite part of showings.”

                Lexa smiled at her. “Just remember your passion, love, you’ll be great.”

                Clarke took a deep breath and smiled at the future lawyer. “Thanks, Lex,” she said kissing the brunette quickly on the lips. “Alright, let’s do this!” she announced before following Harper through the crowd.

∞∞∞∞

                Clarke was _not_ pleased Finn showed up. Not only that, he brought fucking _Ontari_ as a date. It was just obnoxious. She hated herself for ever being so clueless as to date him, and not only date him, have an actual relationship for _months_. The artist tried to shake it off, all of the condescending remarks and jabs, the shitty sex, the fact that her mother was happy she was dating him…

And Ontari? Fuck that chick. She _had_ to have something wrong with her since she would randomly show up to some of Clarke’s events. Clarke didn’t even know what the woman did for a living. She would just show up and glare making snide remarks. It was no wonder she hooked up with Finn, birds of a feather as they say.

Clarke noticed a group of her friends starting to surround the unwanted couple. She wasn’t so sure it was a good thing, especially when some of the people started to look at the group warily while moving away. She decided it was time to intervene herself and hopefully quash this before it got out of hand.

When she got to the group she heard Lexa saying, ““Listen buddy, you should take your date and leave. It is apparent you didn’t come here in good faith and you are just making a fool of yourself. You should have seen the people that were around you looking at you both like you are idiots for the remarks you were making. So, do us and yourselves a favor and just go.”

Her heart warmed knowing Lexa was doing her best to just move the assholes along. When Finn took a step forward, Clarke knew she had to stop this.

She was relieved when the confrontation was over. Now she had to give a damn speech. She had really hoped that her art would speak for herself so she didn’t have to do this. It was so much easier being in front of a group of students talking about someone else’s works, but to have to lift her own up just made her self-conscious.

“You’ll be fine, Clarke. You just have to thank everyone for coming and say a couple of things about your works. Really, I need you to mostly thank everyone for coming. You’ll be great. You’ve nailed this before,” Harper encouraged.

Clarke sighed. “Yeah, but the last few times there was about half the people.”

Harper grinned. “There are more now, because people are recognizing how awesome you are, Griff. Own it.”

Clarke took a steadying breath and nodded.

Harper started tapping her champagne flute with a fork, gaining people’s attention.

Clarke put on a smile as she looked around. “Hello, everyone! I am Clarke Griffin and I wanted to say thank you, so much, for coming to this showing. It really means the world to me that all of you are here sharing in my passion.” She looked around the room again and found Lexa beaming at her. “About a year ago, I had lost my way. I couldn’t paint or draw to save my life. Luckily, this area is a host to several amazing artists, so when my own works became few and far between, I was able to give them a podium to be seen. You can see several of them, still, over there,” she pointed towards where those works were. Again, she stole a glance at her girlfriend. “During my break, I was lucky enough to be offered a semester long guest lecturing position at Polis University. There, I was reminded of the passion I had for art. I found an incredible muse that not only gave me inspiration to paint again but also healed the part of my soul that felt broken. With her help, that she unknowingly gave me, I have been able to produce all of these new works. I will forever be grateful to have her in my life.” She smiled happily at her girlfriend, whose smiled had taken on a shy quality and there was a tinge of pink dusted on her cheeks. Clarke was tempted to call her out specifically, but she had a feeling Lexa would have wanted the Earth to open up and swallow her. “In conclusion, I once again say thank you, so much, for allowing me to show off my works to you. If you are interested in any of the ones for sale, Harper here,” she indicated her friend, “is in charge of that. Otherwise, please continue to enjoy my works as well as the drinks and food.”

The crowd started clapping and Clarke knew she was blushing, especially after her friends started hooting and hollering. They were ridiculous, but she loved them.

The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. When the last patron left, Clarke turned to find her friends and family still there. She quickly locked the door and then turned and clapped her hands together. “Alright, let me take off these god awful heels and celebrate a pretty successful event!”

Everyone cheered.

Lexa came up and gave her a hug and a kiss.

“It was more than just “pretty” successful, Clarkey,” Harper announced bringing everyone’s attention to her. “We sold every single one of the for sale paintings and had several offers for commissions. This is by far, the most successful showing we have ever had. Plus, people should be pouring in here after the Lily White review, and I heard from the couple of other reviewers I stalked that they were quite impressed as well. You just rocked the shit out of this, Clarke.”

Clarke was shocked. She never expected _all_ of her works to sell. She just made a shit ton of money for doing something she loves. With the person who was definitely the love of her life present and supporting her.

“Baby, you are _amazing_. I am _so_ proud of you,” Lexa gushed, cupping Clarke’s face and kissing her soundly.

Clarke came back to herself enough that she grabbed her girlfriend’s hips and brought them closer to herself. “I don’t even…”

Lexa grinned and kissed her again.

Clarke smiled at her girlfriend and shook her head. She brought Lexa close in a hug. “I love you,” she whispered into Lexa’s ear.

“I love you, too, Clarke,” Lexa whispered back.

“Okay, okay, you two love each other, we all get that you fucking saps. Time to fucking celebrate! Let’s get our drink on!” Octavia yelled.

The couple separated and Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa’s and looked around at her friends. “I can’t even tell you how much I love you all. I couldn’t have even inched my way here if it wasn’t for all of you.” She squeezed Lexa’s hand.

“Please, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t _my_ abs you were painting!” Monty hollered.

Everyone laughed.

“Okay, okay, my mistake, you guys suck, and you,” she turned to focus on Lexa shoving her pointer finger into her chest, “are incredible and my muse, and all these other assholes can suck it,” Clarke said waving blindly to her friends.

Everyone laughed, including Lexa.

“It’s okay, baby. Your friends do kinda suck,” Lexa told her with a grin.

The crowd around them booed and shoved at the brunette as Raven cackled merrily.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Whatever, you delinquents. Time to get drunk on the leftover booze! If you feel the need to paint, let me know!”

“Fuck you, Clarkey!” O called out.

The group celebrated well into the night. After Lexa had ushered their friends out, they had respected Harper’s rule of not having sex on her desk. They instead had sex right behind her desk, as well as any area that the public couldn’t see them. Lexa continued to tell Clarke how proud she was, Clarke kept blushing and did multiple other things to distract her.

By the time they collapsed in exhaustion in the workshop, Clarke knew without a doubt that this was the woman she was going to marry.


End file.
